Love In Zora's Domain
by andremoi
Summary: In an AU, on the day of the Great Calamity, Mipha put her love for Link and concern for Zelda ahead of Daruk's plan to rush to her Divine Beast. This story about Link's and Mipha's married life together is a direct sequel to the story titled 'A Tale of Two Princesses'. Art is by Nurple(twitter dot com/nurpleynurple)
1. Early Days and Late Nights

**Chapter 1 - Early Days and Late Nights**

_Summary: The first week of married life for Mipha and Link in Zora's Domain. __This story begins after "A Tale of Two Princesses"._

It was shortly after sunset, and the only sounds were the constant chirping of crickets and the occasional hoot of owls. A half-moon peeked out now and then behind rolling banks of dark clouds. It had rained earlier that afternoon, but the weather was beautiful now, calm with only a light breeze.

A Zora and Hylian couple were moving quietly along the high ground northwest of Inogo Bridge. Inogo Bridge was the gateway to the part of the Lanayru Region of Hyrule that was home to Zora's Domain and the great Zora race. The small bridge offered travelers their first glimpse of the domain's beautiful and distinctive Luminous Stones architecture, and it was an impressive structure despite its short length.

The night was peaceful, a small swarm of Sunset Fireflies glowing near the riverbank. A Hightail Lizard gave up on holding still as they approached, and scurried off into the bushes. It seemed a perfect spot for the two lovers who were traveling together tonight to enjoy a private moment in the moonlight, perhaps share some kisses and a long embrace. And under other circumstances, that's precisely what they might have done.

But they were not alone, and they had not come here for romance.

Below them along the bank of the Zora River were three Lizalfos, two black and the other one blue. The blue one served as a lookout, and it peered back and forth from its perch atop a raft held aloft by four Sky Octoroks. Link had signaled to Mipha he would take care of that one first. He drew his bow and aimed carefully. Then sent three ice arrows its way and the creature was quietly destroyed.

No alert had sounded, and the other two Lizalfos hadn't noticed a thing. One Black Lizalfos was actually a bit further downstream by a campsite with a lit cooking pot. Link had signaled he would deal with that one as well. The other Black Lizalfos was being clever. It camouflaged itself against the green grass near the riverbank, now and then arising to look around, licking its face as it did so. Mipha had indicated by pointing she would deal with that one.

Mipha crept silently down and forward whenever the Lizalfos ahead of her rested, then stopped and crouched in the underbrush whenever it rose to look about. Slowly she made her way closer and closer until the monster was within spear reach. Then she struck it with all her strength using a Sneakstrike, killing it instantly.

Meanwhile, Link had crept within range of the Lizalfos near the cooking fire. Again, he took careful aim with his bow and hit it with an ice arrow, freezing it in place. Then he jumped down, and with a few strikes of the sword that sealed the darkness, the Lizalfos was destroyed. He and Mipha then regrouped at the foot of the Inogo Bridge.

Three more Lizalfos remained to be dealt with. One was a blue one swimming back and forth in the water where the river widened just northeast of the bridge. Another was busy searching for food near some rocks past the far end of the bridge. And a third was high up floating on another Sky Octorok held platform.

Mipha pointed to the water and then herself, indicating she would deal with the one in the water. She made her way silently to the water's edge and slipped in without a splash, unnoticed. Water was her natural element, and she was the Zora Champion. The Lizalfos would not stand a chance against her in water.

Meanwhile, Link crept quietly across the bridge toward the other one on the ground. However, as bad luck would have it, the Lizalfos turned in his direction, noticed him, and prepared to give fight. The Lizalfos first spat at him, then did its battle maneuver, hopping back and forth, preparing to strike. But Link had seen this dance many times in his travels and was not afraid. He waited for the right moment and then struck three times with his sword, the mighty sword that seals the darkness. The Lizalfos was destroyed, and a moment later Mipha came ashore giving him a thumbs up. The Lizalfos on the platform was firing arrows their way, but its aim was poor. Link's wasn't. He dispatched that one with three well placed Ice Arrows as well.

"Let's go home, sweetheart," said Mipha. "We've done enough for one night. Come, I'll pull you through the water."

Starting the second day after their wedding, Link had been eager to do his part for his new home. And after discussion with Mipha, he soon settled on something: ridding the area of monsters.

He had always hated monsters, of course, and after the sword that seals the darkness chose him, he trained hard to excel at destroying them. He would attack monsters at random or on sight, even taking on whole encampments at once. He became as someone looking for a fight. But he came to learn that wasn't good enough.

The sword he carried was something exceptional and a gift from the Goddess. It was designed to destroy the ultimate evil, but it needed its bearer to be worthy, to be Hylia's chosen one and act as her emissary. And so the sword had transformed him during the time he wielded it. It had somehow helped him grow to have a deep love of Hyrule and its people. And after that, his fights became more purposeful. He fought to protect people not to kill at random. It was a subtle distinction perhaps, but he found that he fought out of love of those he saved not hate of those he destroyed. He imagined that was the work of Hylia, that her love of her people and her land must somehow flow through the sword and eventually into the heart of those chosen by it.

So, destroying monsters to protect people was something that needed doing and something he was quite skilled at. Mipha was no slouch at that either, but she had a weakness to electricity. So, Link's help was especially useful for dealing with the Lizalfos firing Electric Arrows that infested the area near the domain. Once Ganon was destroyed, Blood Moons no longer revived dead monsters, and this heartened everyone and added to the enthusiasm for ridding Hyrule of them wherever they could be found. And that's what Link and Mipha had been doing every night.

By the time they reached home, it was quite late, and after Link undressed they collapsed into the slumber pool in their room, falling asleep almost at once.

It was mid-morning before Mipha awoke and looked at Link sleeping next to her.

Should she wake him, she wondered?

He looked so peaceful resting there, his soft blond hair floating gently on the water. She loved him so very, very much! He had been her heart's desire, and she was living her dream now. And from what she could tell, so was he. But speaking of a dream, yes, she thought he had slept long enough. She needed a kiss now.

"Wake up, sweetheart," said Mipha as she gently brushed back his hair and smiled at him.

Link opened his eyes, then turned in the water to face her and smiled back.

"Do Hylians always sleep so much?" said Mipha.

She tilted her head slightly, and he knew she wanted a kiss. He was such a quick learner, this new husband of hers! And the kiss was a nice long one, full of emotion, an excellent start to the day.

"You should be happy I'm able to sleep at all," said Link after their kiss ended. "I'm still getting used to sleeping in the water."

"Still getting used to it?" said Mipha. "You slept like a clam."

Link had agreed to sleep in the slumber pool in their bedroom, and it was not as difficult as he first thought. The water was a comfortable temperature and soothing to rest in. He floated effortlessly, and the sound of the waterfall outside their house was quite relaxing.

It was a week now after their wedding, and what a fantastic week it had been! Father had agreed to let them have this week to themselves, not burden them with any responsibilities yet. But Link felt they should use this time to make the domain area safer for everyone, and that had been their goal.

Link had been feeling both happy and content since their wedding. He had a pleasant sense of mission accomplished for Hyrule, content that he had fulfilled the heavy duty placed upon him by the Goddess and her sword. And he was married now to the person of his dreams, a person he had been in love with for some time but always thought beyond his reach. So, he had every reason to be as happy as anyone could dare hope for.

When they weren't busy destroying monsters, they had spent this week becoming acquainted with each other as husband and wife, and getting Link reacquainted with the domain Mipha knew so well. The domain would be his home now, and Mipha wanted him to know it and love it as much as she did. They had gone everywhere Mipha could think of, including places they had never visited together before.

But to say Link had grown intimately familiar with Zora's Domain this past week was not entirely accurate. He had grown intimately familiar with Mipha this past week while visiting all over Zora's Domain.

They had spent each night destroying monsters, using that precious time to move in stealth and gain the upper hand. And so they returned home each night late and exhausted, falling asleep at once. But they were newlyweds with a physical longing for each other that only increased with the time spent together. And so they had only daytime to be together as a married couple.

Therefore it was no surprise there was hardly a single location that afforded a measure of privacy they hadn't eventually rushed into each other's arms and made love. The bed on East Reservoir Lake had been quite comfortable. Ploymus Mountain had been private enough. Then there was Ralis Pond, Ruto Mountain, Lulu Lake, Toto Lake, Upland Zorana, the Zodobon Highlands. The list went on and on, and he hadn't even tried to keep count. It was no wonder he slept like a clam when he could. He could probably have slept in lava if it were possible.

"Father wants to meet with us," said Mipha. "So, you will have to control your amorous impulses."

Mipha had such a cute way of expressing things sometimes, perhaps in keeping with her refined upbringing as a princess. But he could never really tell with her. Many times he felt she was teasing him in how she said things, that there was a twinkle in her eye and she was seeing if he was smart enough to catch on. She was so much fun to be with in so many ways. Thank Hylia they were together now.

"_My_ amorous impulses?" said Link. "Do you have any idea what _you_ do? I'm not complaining, but you can be incredibly seductive, and I cannot believe you don't know that. I get your drift, however."

"You mean you share my wave, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You're going to have to learn some Zora expressions. You need to understand them if you're going to speak to people here. I assume you _are_ going to speak now, not sit silently as you used to?"

"Yes, I do plan to speak," laughed Link. "I guess I was pretty bad company back then, wasn't I?"

"A frog was more articulate," said Mipha. "But I understand why you were that way, and I was already in love with you, so it didn't matter in the end."

He leaned over, and they kissed again.

"I'll catch some fish, and you can get the pot ready," said Mipha as she prepared to leave. "You still eat fish cooked, right?"

"I don't think I'll ever get to the point I can eat them raw," said Link.

"A pity," said Mipha. "You don't know what you're missing."

She left and returned a few minutes later with two Hyrule Bass from the nearby falls. After Link cooked his fish, they sat down to eat.

"Any idea what Father wants to see us about?" said Link.

"I think he wants to start discussing what else you can do," said Mipha. "I know we want to eliminate any remaining Lizalfos that infest the area near Tabahl Woods. We can think about doing that tonight. In general, we want to eliminate all the monsters here and make the area around the domain entirely safe. I'm sure you and I can continue to play a major role in helping with that."

"I look forward to it," said Link. "But I do not want to live through another Naboris. If we are dealing with electric weapon enemies, I can handle them on my own. I would prefer you to stay safe here."

"I'll be careful," said Mipha. "I think Father would also like you to be our ambassador to the Hyrule central government. I understand you are on excellent terms with the future Queen of Hyrule, and will surely be very welcome there."

"I wouldn't mind doing that either," laughed Link. "I would love a chance to see Zelda again from time to time."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual, sweetheart," said Mipha. "And I am also sure Her Majesty will have things she needs you to do for her as well. If you finish your burnt fish, we will have time for a short walk before our meeting."

Link took the last few bites of fish and was ready to go. He had developed a fondness for fish in the short time he was living here. Of course, culinary skills were hardly his strong suit. He had learned quite a few recipes over time to survive in the wild. But he had learned most of them by trial and error, and a good many of his innovative dishes had been complete disasters. He still recalled the time a wild fox sniffed one he had left unattended, then turned away in apparent disgust. Sticking to fresh fish was a healthy diet and easily obtained here.

"Come, take my hand and act like you're my husband," teased Mipha as they left the house and headed down the path toward the inner structure of the domain.

"Are you sure that won't encourage my amorous impulses as you put it?" laughed Link.

"Please behave yourself," said Mipha. "I am a respected member of the royal family here and must act with dignity. But save the thought for later."

Link laughed and took her hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She had such soft, smooth skin, and he loved touching any part of her. Well, almost. Her nails were like razors and must make holding onto fish quite easy. She also used them on him but in a gentler way. He recalled the times they made love, and she gently drew the points of her nails across his back. It was highly erotic. And the one time she had been a little too passionate, it was a nice bonus she could heal the resulting scratches. He began to wonder …

"You seem lost in thought, sweetheart," said Mipha tugging at his hand and smiling at him.

"Sorry," said Link. "Holding hands provoked some amorous thoughts. You know, being able to spend evenings together someday like a normal married couple is another big incentive to eliminate all the monsters here."

As they crossed the eastern bridge, a guard acknowledged them with a small bow, and they both wished her good morning.

When they reached the plaza, it was busy with shoppers and small children running about playing, and sometimes splashing each other in the central fountain. The domain was a happy place, and it showed. As they passed by the blacksmith shop, Mipha saw Dento at his workbench and stopped to say hello.

"Good morning, Dento," said Mipha.

"Good morning Lady Mipha, Link," said Dento rising.

"I have been giving your gift a good deal of use lately," said Mipha. "It is a very worthy weapon and has never failed me."

"I am very pleased to hear that Lady Mipha," said Dento. "But you should let me examine it. I can make sure it is in perfect condition for you and would be honored to do so. I can ask one of the guards to retrieve it from your home if you wish. And I can make sure it is ready by this afternoon."

"Thank you, Dento, I would be very grateful if you did," said Mipha.

"As you wish Lady Mipha," said Dento. "I want to say again how happy I am for you, for both of you. The time has gone by so fast though! I still recall presenting that trident to your parents, and I felt so honored they would accept it. You were their pride and joy, Lady Mipha, and I have never seen two people so happy as they were with you. But forgive me, I am rambling and recalling things to make you sad."

"Not at all, Dento," said Mipha. "I am always happy to hear about my family. Good day to you."

"Good day to you both," said Dento.

Mipha and Link left the shop and resumed their walk.

"In case you couldn't guess, Dento made my trident as a gift when I was born," said Mipha. "It is very well made, light yet sturdy. It made learning combat much easier."

They made their way upstairs to the slumber pool level and bowed before the statue of Hylia there to say a silent prayer. Link took special care to pray each day. He had so much in life to be grateful for, and he could never thank the Goddess enough. And he prayed as well for the well being of others, especially Mipha and her family and Zelda. Then it was time to meet with King Dorephan.

The guard at the stairway acknowledged them and said they could proceed. King Dorephan was not busy.

"Good morning my favorite newlyweds," exclaimed King Dorephan upon seeing them. "I hope you are both well. I must commend you both on the zeal you have shown eliminating the threats to our domain. But I feel terrible for you. That is not how I hoped you would begin married life together."

"We are happy to help, Father," said Mipha. "We cannot rest until our domain is completely safe for all, including visitors who must journey here through danger now. When all is safe, we will take more time to enjoy our marriage. Though we have enjoyed it whenever the opportunity arose."

"I am certainly happy to hear that!" said King Dorephan. "This is a special time in your life before you have a family of your own. But there I go, speaking out of turn about none of my business. I asked you both here to discuss how Link can help, aside from all you are doing together."

"I am happy to do anything I can," said Link. "I feel honored to be part of your family and a member of your kingdom."

"And I feel no less honored to have you as a member," said King Dorephan. "Our people have always had close ties with the Hylians and Zelda needs our help more than ever now. If you are willing, Link, I would like you to be our ambassador to the kingdom of Hyrule. You could ensure we are working well together, and I know you are on excellent terms with Zelda herself. It would mean coordinating activities and such, not work as glamorous as saving Hyrule. Are you willing to do that?"

"Of course, Father," said Link. 'I will do whatever you wish."

"Excellent!" said King Dorephan. "Then I will let Zelda know. Is there anything else you would like to discuss now?"

"Only to repeat my thanks for all you have done to make life here so enjoyable," said Link. "Each day I am here in your beautiful domain I grow to love it more."

"I am glad to hear it, as, I am sure, is my dear daughter," said King Dorephan. "You two had so many visits together here growing up that I am not surprised it feels a bit like home to you, Link."

"Father, when he has time, perhaps Link could also help train some of our guards in combat?" said Mipha.

"Of course," said King Dorephan. "I thought about that myself but hesitated to commit your husband to too much work. You do want some time for yourselves I hope."

"I don't mind at all," said Link. "We will find time for ourselves. And it will certainly help me stay in shape and fit enough to wear this beautiful armor your daughter made."

"Well, then, that's settled," said King Dorephan. "Enjoy the rest of your day. And do make some time for yourselves."

Mipha and Link left and discussed their plans for tonight. The Tabahl Woods area seemed a good choice. As usual, they would attack after sunset.

"What now?" said Link.

"Well, we can't go home because Dento is having my trident picked up and returned," said Mipha taking his hand. "Let's head to Ploymus Mountain. There's a nice view from there."

"Yes, we can sit there and discuss strategy for tonight," said Link.

"Yes, we might have time to do that, too," said Mipha.


	2. Lizalfos on Ice

**Chapter 2 - Lizalfos on Ice**

_Summary: Mipha and Link continue working together to help make Zora's Domain safer._

Soft white clouds drifted across a sunny midday sky in Zora's Domain as Mipha and Link walked hand in hand up the grassy path to Ploymus Mountain. As was usually the case, Link was wearing his Zora armor, and they had raced up three waterfalls to shorten their trip. Now they were passing the single pine tree where the path curved up and to the right leading directly to the plateau just northeast of Shatterback Point.

A vicious Lynel used to strut about here, arrogantly treating this location as its home, and terrorizing any who dared approach it with deadly Shock Arrows or the swipe of its giant blade. Even now you might still find the odd Shock Arrow sticking out from a tree, a reminder of that horrible creature. But the Lynel was long gone now. It had been some time since Link dispatched the Lynel with a display of his skillful swordsmanship that earned Mipha's instant admiration. Link remembered that encounter as they made their way to the plateau. Then he suddenly remembered something else.

"Oh no!" said Link. "Did we forget about lunch?"

"_We_ didn't," said Mipha as she squeezed his hand. "But it seems you did. I have two fish with me, but you didn't bring anything?"

"No, I forgot. I was too busy thinking about what we discussed with Father," said Link.

"I'm happy to share one of the fish…," said Mipha.

"I didn't bring anything to cook with either," said Link. "Well, I guess I can skip a meal."

"You didn't let me finish, dearest," said Mipha smiling at him. "I was going to say you have such a thoughtful and caring wife that she brought one of the fish cooked."

"Oh! You're wonderful!," said Link as he leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you more each day."

"And I not only love you too," laughed Mipha. "I know how important your meals are. We can eat our lunch by Shatterback Point and enjoy the view from up there."

Rocks lined the gently sloping path to Shatterback Point as well as an occasional pine tree. Pink and purple bushes that were reminiscent of sea coral added color to the base of the trail. They walked hand-in-hand, Link's mood brighter now. When they reached the top, they sat together to eat lunch on a patch of grass, leaning against a tree and looking down toward the plateau. In the distance, an Islander Hawk circled, presumably looking for its own lunch.

"It is beautiful here," said Link after swallowing another bite of cooked Hylian Bass. "And thank you for thinking of me. I was getting a bit hungry, and the fish is delicious."

"I'm so happy you've developed a taste for fish," said Mipha. "It makes living here with you much better."

After finishing their lunch, they stood up to look around, and Link put his arm around her. It felt good to hold her. She felt so soft and smooth, and so desirable. He pulled her closer and held her tighter, and she turned to him and smiled. Then she stroked his cheek, and they kissed once, then turned back to admire the view. And the view from Shatterback Point was indeed worth the trouble of traveling there.

Looking south and straight ahead from the edge of the point was the snow-covered peak of Mount Lanayru, home of the Spring of Wisdom and Nayru's servant, the great dragon Naydra. If you looked at the right time and you were blessed by the Goddess Hylia, you could even see Naydra making its way up or down the mountain and circling the area. Looking straight down you could see Ruta in the middle of East Reservoir Lake, facing right with its trunk pointed upward. Ruta was quiet now, not pumping water, and from a distance, you could see her impressive elephant form in its entirety. To the east was the great Lanayru Sea. The sea was an area Link would like to explore further with Mipha's help someday. Who knew what adventures lay far away in the distance there? He had only visited some nearby islands. To the north was Death Mountain glowing red with cascading rivers of molten lava. And straight west was Hyrule Castle.

Seeing the castle reminded Link of Zelda. He was sure she would be relieved when the castle was at least partially restored. She must miss her home, the place she had grown up and spent her whole life. Sometimes he had to remind himself he didn't need to worry about Zelda anymore, that she was safe now and surrounded by Sheikah in Kakariko Village. But something told him he would never stop worrying about her. He had protected her for so long, and she had grown to mean so much to him. He loved her, but not romantically, not as Mipha's rival. Was it how he would feel if she was his sister? As far as he knew he never had a sister, so he couldn't say. But he didn't think so. This feeling he had for Zelda was different and impossible to explain. It was partly spiritual, a connection they shared through Hylia, her with her bloodline and him with the soul of the hero and her sword.

"I can tell that you're thinking about her," said Mipha as she watched Link staring at the castle. "And that's fine, I understand."

"Sorry, sweetheart," said Link as he turned to her. "Was it that obvious? But you know you're the one who has my heart. I just want her to be well. Kiss?"

They embraced and kissed.

"Now it's time for you to keep in shape and work off some of that lunch," said Mipha.

Link looked at her.

"It's not what I think you're thinking," laughed Mipha. "Not now at least. Let's dive from here and swim out to Ruta. We need her help tonight. Come, I'll race you! And I'll let you dive first to give you a chance."

"You're on!" laughed Link. "I'm swimming better and better these days."

Link walked to the edge, looked down, then did what he felt was a perfect dive into East Reservoir Lake, and started swimming as fast as he could. Even so, it took an hour to reach Ruta in the middle of the huge lake. He wasn't sure where Mipha was. He hadn't seen her since he dove into the water. But he was a bit astonished when, upon reaching Ruta, Mipha was sitting at the entrance waiting for him.

"Swimming underwater is faster," Mipha laughed. "But you'll admit you got a good workout, right? Come, let's visit Ruta and discuss our plans for tonight with her."

Link climbed up the entrance, and they made their way to Ruta's trunk, which Mipha adjusted to help them reach it.

"You must be joking. How can Ruta possibly help us with clearing out Lizalfos in the woods?" said Link as they sat down on the trunk high above East Reservoir Lake.

"I'm sorry, Ruta," said Mipha ignoring him and gently patting Ruta's trunk. "My husband is still new."

Ruta remained silent.

"Please don't say anything else to hurt Ruta's feelings," said Mipha as she turned to Link. "She is going to help us by making it rain and thus allowing us to sneak up on our enemies more easily. Is that not so, Ruta?"

Ruta let out a bellow.

"I know Ruta, and I agree with you, it will be a big help," said Mipha.

"Alright," said Link. "I admit I didn't think of that. You can tell Ruta I'm sorry for doubting her."

"I already did," said Mipha. "And she forgives you. She knows you are a good person, just ignorant. Now, let's discuss what we want to do tonight. Concerning the Lizalfos I mean."

"Well, I know you are saying 'we,' but I wish you weren't," said Link. "The Lizalfos are armed with Electric Arrows, and having you there at risk makes me nervous. Are you sure I can't talk you out of coming? I am confident I can do this on my own."

"We've been over this before," said Mipha. "Having you go there alone would make me nervous. We can help each other."

"Alright, I won't argue with you," said Link. "I suggest we paraglide from Ralis Pond down to the wooded area. I know of a small shelter, an alcove, by the path where it curves sharply. I had to stay there overnight once when I got caught in a bad thunderstorm. We can use that as a base of sorts and retreat there if we must."

"That makes sense," said Mipha.

"We need to be very quiet when we land though," said Link. "Sometimes a Lizalfos is guarding that part of the path. I need to take it out quickly. I still have plenty of Ice Arrows. Ice Arrows will need to be our weapon of choice, as we want to freeze our enemies before they can do anything. We don't want an alarm raised alerting the whole camp."

"I can pick up more arrows when we stop at the domain," said Mipha. "Remember I need to retrieve my trident after Dento finishes with it?"

"Yes, right," said Link. He looked around the lake, and his eye fell on the northwest pier.

"As I recall the Lizalfos have a pretty substantial camp there, so it will be a long night of moving stealthily," said Link. "Perhaps we should get some rest this afternoon, take a nap? Since we can't go home, how about the bed on the pier? I mean, I don't mind sleeping in the water here, but you got in enough water time last night, right?"

"Yes, plenty," said Mipha. "Alright, let's go."

Mipha then touched Ruta's trunk gently.

"We're counting on you tonight, Ruta," said Mipha.

And Ruta bellowed her acknowledgment.

Then they left Ruta, and Mipha helped pull Link to the northwest pier. They climbed ashore and waited at the edge of the dock for a while to dry off. Then they made their way to the canopy covered bed and lay down next to each other. It was a comfortable bed and sheltered from the elements.

Link put his arm around her, and they looked in each other's eyes. She brushed his hair back.

"Did I ever tell you I love the feel of your hair," said Mipha. "It's such a novelty, having hair. It doesn't bother you or get in your way? I know it slows swimming which is why the Zora helm covers it."

"No, I hardly think of it," said Link. "As long as it doesn't get in my eyes, I'm fine."

Then Mipha smiled again, and her look changed. She was wearing her seductive smile now.

"You're not too tired after the swim are you, sweetheart?" she said as she rubbed his arm and chest.

"No, and the more I look at you, the less tired I feel," said Link.

East Reservoir Lake was a quiet and private place, a family of three ducks the only other occupants. They embraced, kissed and finally made love. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was shortly before sunset when they awoke and smiled at each other.

"Rested?" said Link. "I feel great!"

"A quick dip in the water and we should head home and get ready," said Mipha.

After they both had a short swim, they made their way back to Mikau Lake and their house. Mipha's trident was inside the door, Dento having finished working on it. It looked shiny and polished, and the points had been sharpened as well. After a light dinner, they made their way down to the plaza and Mipha purchased a supply of Ice Arrows.

From there they walked west toward Veiled Falls and stopped briefly there for a kiss. Veiled Falls would always be a special place for them. It was where they had first declared their love for each other, and they couldn't pass it by. They each remembered the thrill of that moment when they finally admitted their long-held love for each other. But now it was time to move on. They continued up the path to the left of the falls and onward toward Ralis Pond.

Ralis Pond was a small shallow body of water with no fish but an abundance of Fleet-Lotus Seed plants along with some Tireless Frogs and Sneaky River Snails. Some Hylian Shrooms and a Hearty Truffle grew near some pine trees there. A lazy fat Hinox used to sleep there, but Link had eliminated it some time ago. Now it was a peaceful spot, another pleasant place for a picnic or a lovers rendezvous. They made their way to the western edge of the Ralis Pond plateau and looked down. It was dark now, and not much could be seen other than the glow of some Zora constructed Luminous Stone markers. It was also pouring rain now, Ruta having lived up to its part in the mission.

"My plan is for us to destroy all of them one-by-one with Ice Arrows," said Link. "I would prefer to avoid any hand-to-hand combat which would leave us vulnerable to getting hit with an Electric Arrow from one of the others. Do you agree?"

"Yes, that makes sense," said Mipha.

Of all the enemies that socialized in groups, Lizalfos were the worst. They were smarter than Bokoblins and Moblins. Admittedly that was not a very high standard, but they did present more of a challenge. Lizalfos could conceal themselves through camouflage and be quicker and more energetic in battle. Even without weapons, they could land a nasty smack with their tails. So, he and Mipha needed to emphasize stealth. Taking on a whole camp of Lizalfos at once was a sure way to get yourself killed.

"Ready?" said Link.

Mipha nodded, and they began paragliding down toward the dark woods below. They paraglided quietly across the Zora River and silently landed on top of a small rock archway above where the path curved sharply and to the right of the highest point in the area. Then they quietly climbed down under the arch and out of the rain.

As Link expected, a single Blue Lizalfos guarded the path below and was crouched down but alert. However, they were above it and hadn't made a sound, the noise of the rain contributing to their stealth. Link crouched and took out his bow, then inched forward under the rock canopy until he had a shot. He aimed carefully and destroyed the Lizalfos with three successive Ice Arrows. Now the coast was clear to make their way to the rock outcropping just above where the Lizalfos had been, slightly ahead of them and adjacent to a small rock archway over the path.

This spot was protected by rock walls on three sides and showed evidence of an old campsite being there, probably the very one Link had mentioned. This would serve as their base and a place to retreat if necessary, but Link hoped it wouldn't be needed for that.

Silent Shrooms glowed on the hillside across the path, and the occasional glow of a Sunset Firefly could be seen. The only other sound was the wind and the rain, and the occasional call of owls and other night birds.

They made their way quietly across the path and up the edge of the hill, then hid behind some pine trees on just the other side of the road. Straight ahead you could make out a small campfire with two Lizalfos. That was their next objective. One Black Lizalfos was near the campfire and the other, a Blue Lizalfos, was perched above it on a rock, peering about, its tongue flicking out now and then to capture some rainwater or perhaps a nearby insect. They continued their stealthy approach until they were in arrow range behind a large rock. The Lizalfos on the rock would pause now and then to camouflage itself. Mipha pointed toward it, and she waited until it concealed itself again, then hit it with three Ice Arrows. End of Lizalfos. The other by the fire perked up a bit when that happened and began looking around for its colleague, suspecting something was wrong. Link hit it with an Ice Arrow, then ran closer and hit it with three more in succession to eliminate the second one.

Looking to the right of the small Lizalfos encampment, there was another Blue Lizalfos perched on a rock, and it too was taking time to camouflage itself on and off. Link waited until it concealed itself, then hit it with two Ice Arrows. But it dodged his next arrow and came charging down the hill toward him, and managed to swipe Link once with its tail, driving him back. But the Lizalfos hadn't seen Mipha, and she thrust her trident into it while it was dancing back and forth, ending it. Link gave her an acknowledgment of thanks. Fortunately, the Lizalfos had not sounded any alert but had chosen to fight one-on-one. Anyway, that was four down.

They moved forward to the crest of the hill, then began working their way down. This was bringing them closer to the main camp. They moved southeast along the top of the hill and then crouched behind a layered rock covered with green moss. They could make out three Blue Lizalfos from here all perched on rocks. There were two to the right and one to the left of the rock they were using as cover. Mipha pointed to the one on the left which was just beyond a beehive, and Link nodded. She hit it with three successive Ice Arrows, destroying it without raising a sound. Five down.

Link crouched to the right of the rock, so only the closer of the two Lizalfos was visible. This time it only took two consecutive shots to destroy it. Then he crept slightly forward until the other Lizalfos was visible. Again, two successive Ice Arrows took care of it. That made seven down so far.

Link backtracked, and as they made their way to the left and around the large rock they had been using to conceal themselves, another Lizalfos on a rock became visible. A pine tree had obscured it at first. Mipha crept forward behind the tree, then hit it with two successive Ice Arrows, and that made eight down.

They both stopped and huddled together to survey the area. Link wiped the rain from his face and rubbed his eyes. It was getting harder to see clearly, but being quiet and stealthy was vital as they approached the base of the camp.

There didn't seem to be any more Lizalfos to the left, so they decided to retreat and go to the right of the original rock outcropping they had been using as cover and make for two large wooden crates. They crept forward and to their right slowly and quietly. Peering over the boxes, they could see another Blue Lizalfos atop one of the rock structures so common here. Link peered around the left side of crates, and when the Lizalfos turned its back and looked away from his direction, he hit squarely with two Ice Arrows. That made nine down.

They moved past the crates to another moss-covered rock and crouched there. Peering around the right side of the rock, they could make out two more Blue Lizalfos, one perched on a similar rock, and the other one further away on a lookout platform. It looked at first as though one of them had spotted them as it rose up and looked intently in their direction. But by keeping still and remaining crouched down they escaped detection, and the Lizalfos gave up interest. Link was then able to destroy the closer one quietly, but the second one noticed what happened and sounded an alarm. Link managed to get that one too with Ice Arrows, but now they had to look out. That made eleven down.

They beat a quick retreat back up the hill and looked back. Nothing was following them, and no Electric Arrows were flying their way. Whatever alarm had been raised had not produced any result. But it was prudent to wait. After several minutes of inactivity, Link signaled to move further to the right, and they made their way slowly back down.

There was no activity evident. Their attack had taken all night, and the sky was brightening now. And as they carefully approached the camp, it was clear why there was no activity. The lookout that had sounded the alarm had alerted no one but itself. It had been the last Lizalfos. The entire camp was destroyed and now lay littered with abandoned weapons, arrows and body parts. Link examined a treasure chest and found a Royal Bow there. He did not like to think about how the Lizalfos had come into the possession of a Royal Bow.

"Nice work," said Mipha. "I've admired your swordsmanship for some time, but you are very accurate with a bow as well. Some of those headshots were perfect."

"Thanks," said Link. "This went better than I feared, and I'm glad it's over. Let's go home. And be sure to give my thanks to Ruta."

"You can thank her in person tomorrow, sweetheart," said Mipha. "Or I should say later today I guess."

It was mid-morning by the time they made their way back home, and Mipha had helped by pulling Link part of the way in the water. The strain and long hours had made him tired, and their bedroom was a welcome sight. Mipha entered the pool at once and Link undressed and joined her moments later.

"You did well," said Mipha as she smiled at him. "We both did. Now get some rest."

He smiled back at her. He felt pleased they were making progress cleaning up the area around the domain. He wanted to contribute and do his part for his new people, and now he was.

Before he closed his eyes to sleep, he remembered how worried he used to be about what his life would be like after destroying Ganon, that he would be useless and have no goals or purpose anymore. How silly all that worry seemed now. He was living with someone he loved and who loved him, he was using his combat skills as he always did, and he could even look forward perhaps to raising a family someday. Life ahead seemed pretty full to him now. And with that happy thought, he fell asleep.


	3. Zora Hylian Romance

**Chapter 3 - Zora Hylian Romance**

_Summary: With the domain safe now, Mipha and Link can begin to live a more 'normal' life and grow accustomed to married life together._

Mipha felt terrible, but it was an accident. And she was trying hard not to let the comical aspects of the situation get in the way of her work.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart! Please try to hold still!" said Mipha.

Link was speechless. Not because he was at a loss for words, though that was often the case, but because he was sitting with his tongue sticking out of his mouth while Mipha tried to perform her healing magic.

Mipha held Link's head with one hand and the other, the one that glowed, above his tongue. Then she giggled again and lost her concentration. Link moaned, which was about the only sound he could make at the moment.

"Sorry, I'll try again," said Mipha. "Hold still!"

It was more his fault than hers, Link thought. They had been home kissing passionately, their tongues exploring each other's mouths when Link forgot how incredibly sharp her teeth were. He had scraped his tongue across one of them, and luckily only hard enough to create a small but painful cut. He felt like an idiot and probably looked like one too, sitting with his mouth open and his tongue sticking out. Fortunately, all this had happened in the privacy of their bedroom.

This time Mipha successfully healed the wound, and Link moved his tongue around in his mouth. It felt perfect, back to normal.

"Are you all right now, sweetheart?" said Mipha. "I shouldn't let you kiss me that way. But it feels so good, and it's so arousing, I can't help myself. I don't want you to stop."

"No, it's fine," said Link. "Kissing you like that feels too good to me too to stop. I just need to be more careful. And luckily my beautiful wife is blessed with healing magic. But I'm sorry, I guess I kind of ruined the mood, didn't I?."

"It's all right," said Mipha. "We should be getting ready for Alicia's party, anyway."

It was early evening, and Link got cleaned up, dressed and the two of them headed to the party. Alicia was busy when they arrived, so, in the meantime, they just joined the party and blended in. It was a short time later that Alicia came over to welcome them.

"Link, this is Alicia," said Mipha. "Alicia and I are good friends, and you met briefly at our wedding."

"It's nice to meet you again, Alicia," said Link. "It's a great party by the way."

"Hi, Link," said Alicia. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. Mipha often spoke of you, and it's nice to meet you finally. Well, as Mipha said, I did say hello at your wedding, but I don't expect you to remember."

"I have to thank you for the cooked snails," said Link. "I suspect you had those prepared with me in mind, and they're delicious."

"Yes, you Hylians don't seem to like things fresh," laughed Alicia. "But it was no trouble at all. I heard you've both had some busy nights, but now, that's all over with."

"Yes," said Mipha taking Link's arm. "It's much nicer spending romantic evenings with my husband, not creeping about in the dark and the rain hunting monsters."

"Have you two known each other a long time?" said Link.

"Since forever!" said Alicia. "We played together as children, then stayed friends after we grew up. When we were small, my parents loved it when I played with Mipha because I got free royal guard supervision the whole time. They didn't need to worry about me at all. But, of course, that came with a price, right, Mipha?"

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"Well, the guards were rather strict about where we went and what we could do," said Alicia. "They were constantly telling us that we could not do this or do that. But we still managed to have fun."

"Yes, but we ended up doing safer things than the other children our age," said Mipha. "When they were swimming in fast currents by waterfalls and playing tag, we had to confine ourselves to swimming in the calm lake water. The guards were worried I would get swept over the falls."

"But when we reached adolescence, we had a bit more freedom," said Alicia. "I had a crush on that guard, remember Mipha? I thought he looked so brave and handsome with his shiny silver spear."

"Yes," said Mipha. "But you got over it later and met someone else."

"I did," said Alicia. "And you had a major crush on Link here. I remember you telling me how much Link made you ..."

"Oh, sorry, Ali, but I love this song! I just have to dance to it! Come on Link," said Mipha cutting Alicia off and pulling Link by the hand. "We'll talk later, Ali."

Alicia waved at the two of them, and after Mipha pulled Link to the dance floor, they began dancing.

"I didn't know you were so fond of this song," said Link. "I don't think I ever heard it before."

"I'm not, and I never heard it before, either. But Ali was getting a little too personal, starting to repeat what I told her about you, and I was getting embarrassed," said Mipha. "I don't want you hearing everything I told her."

"Why not?" said Link. "I already know you must have been madly in love with me. What else is there to know?"

"Oh, is that so, sweetheart?" said Mipha as they continued dancing. "Aren't we the self-confident one now. If so, you certainly didn't see it at the time. You and I both know you didn't have a clue about my feelings. And by the way, getting you to share your feelings was like pulling meat from a crooked snail."

"Well, it all worked out in the end," laughed Link. "Everything has been so wonderful since we married. I can't imagine life without you."

He leaned forward, and they shared a quick kiss. After the song ended, they both wandered back to the refreshment area. Link helped himself to more of the snails, and they spoke to a few other people standing around. Link didn't know any of them, but Mipha knew them by name at least.

Then there was some more dancing and talking, and it was quite late by the time the party ended.

A half-moon illuminated the domain, and the night was clear and mild as they walked with their arms around each other, Link rubbing Mipha's shoulder up and down and Mipha leaning into him. All the music and partying had put them both in the mood to continue the evening's enjoyment and pick up where they left off before the party.

As soon as they were back in their room, they pulled each other close and kissed with abandon, but more carefully in Link's case. Then Link pulled off his clothes, threw them aside, and pulled Mipha on top of him as he lay on the floor. They were both in the heat of passion by then and made love until they collapsed in each other's arms, exhausted. Then they slid into the slumber pool together, Mipha holding onto his hand. They fell asleep in minutes.

Next morning, a heavy rain beat against their house as Link opened his eyes. The pale light from the window showed it was morning, but it felt early, too early to get up, especially given how late they went to sleep. Mipha was still asleep in the water next to him, clutching his hand, her fingers interlaced with his. He had figured out how to tell she was sleeping because she would stop breathing and her gills would take over. It was a strange experience at first, but he had gotten used to it.

He looked over at her now, and he wanted to wake her up so that he could kiss her again and touch her. He wasn't selfish enough to do that, but she looked so beautiful at rest. Her skin was so absolutely smooth to the touch, the byproduct of a body built for swimming. Looking at her soft lips, he could remember their taste, the way they felt pressed against his. Anyway, she didn't look like she would be waking up soon, so he closed his eyes again as a gust of wind blew the rain even harder against the house.

It was three weeks now since Mipha's and Link's wedding and, with the help of some Zora knights, they had finally rid the area around the domain of all significant monsters. The Lizalfos and Moblins that had wandered there and set up campsites in places were all gone now, and good riddance. You could still run into a Chuchu on occasion, or if you were out at night and away from the domain, some Keese might show up. But even those creatures were becoming scarce. Zora parents felt safe enough to take their children on family outings again to the many scenic locations around the domain. Life was improving as the residual effects of Ganon's return began to disappear from Hyrule. And good riddance to that as well!

Link's help in clearing out monsters had brought him some recognition and appreciation from the Zora community, which was very welcome to him. As much as he could, he wanted to be one of them now, to show that he was there to help and contribute to the well being of his new home. He did that out of love for them but also out of a lingering sense of needing to prove himself.

Link had been a familiar face at the domain ever since his frequent visits with Mipha, and everyone knew who he was. Some even still remembered him as the energetic little kid who used to cause mischief with his three friends. Now he was respected as the hero of Hyrule, though Mipha remained their favorite. But though no one had treated him any differently, Link was conscious of the fact that he was not a Zora and had just married the domain's pride and joy, their beloved Princess. Despite all his accomplishments, he still felt some pressure to justify that act, to prove he was worthy of her, and to earn additional respect in their community. And doing what he did best, destroying monsters and other evil, was one way he knew how to do that.

But now the domain area was finally rid of monsters, and they could stop being warriors at night and get on with a normal newlywed life.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mipha stirring, opening her eyes, and then squeezing his hand as she realized he was next to her.

"Ummmmm," said Mipha as she closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again and looked over at him. "Last night wasn't a dream, was it?"

"It was better than any dream I ever had!" said Link. "I never felt so good. I hope you did too."

"I'm definitely not complaining, darling," said Mipha as she let go of his hand and gently stroked his cheek. "Hungry?"

"Yes, very," said Link. "Those snails were tasty but not very filling. And, um, we kind of skipped dinner being otherwise engaged."

"I'll catch a couple of fish," said Mipha getting out of the pool. "In the meantime, you can get dressed and light the kitchen pot. Your lack of attire is unbefitting breakfast with a Zora Princess."

"Very funny," said Link as he got up and started to gather his clothes.

Mipha returned a few moments later with two Hyrule Bass, and as usual, Link cooked his, and then they sat down to eat together. Like all Zora, Mipha ate her fish raw.

"What?" said Mipha as she noticed Link looking at her.

"You know, I don't mind, but eating fish raw like that would gross out many Hylians," said Link as he watched Mipha take another bite of her fish.

"Oh, we are so fortunate to have an authority on Hyrule etiquette dining with us this morning," said Mipha after swallowing her bite of fish. "Are there any other deficiencies in my manners or upbringing you would care to point out? I shall explain to my father the poor job he did raising me, a Zora Princess unfit to dine politely in Hylian company."

"No, no," laughed Link, almost choking on his food. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. Don't get me in trouble with Father. I was only thinking of times we might be eating with other Hylians here."

"And you don't think I know how to behave in such situations?" said Mipha. "Don't you remember I ate my fish cooked when Zelda visited here? I'm always careful to have my food cooked when I eat with Hylians out of consideration for their sensitivities. And it's a real sacrifice! Cooked fish tastes so dry!"

"I remember now," said Link. "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"When you've finished eating that burnt thing on your plate, we need to visit Ruta," said Mipha. "And please don't say anything to upset her too. You're off to a bad start this morning."

"I'll be on my best behavior," laughed Link.

Link finished his fish, then cleaned up and was ready to go.

By now the rain had stopped, and it was a cloudy but mild morning as they made their way to East Reservoir Lake and Ruta. Link swam out to Ruta on his own, as Mipha said she thought the exercise was good for him and he agreed. When he arrived, Mipha met him at the entrance, and then they went inside.

It was supposedly a visit to check on Ruta's workings. But Link wasn't sure it was necessary to visit Ruta quite so often, nothing ever seemed wrong with it. Or 'her,' he had better say if he didn't want to get a scowl and a lecture from Mipha.

Mipha seemed to treat their visits as a way of staying in touch with a dear friend, and he had no objection to keeping her company. They had made their way to the main control unit, and Mipha was talking, but he had lost the flow of the conversation thinking about last night again. He was looking at Mipha and thinking how nice it would feel to be holding her in his arms right now. And she was not the shy person she seemed, not with him at least. She could be ...

"Are you paying attention?" said Mipha interrupting Link's thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" said Link.

"I was explaining how Ruta makes ice," said Mipha.

"Yes, that's fascinating, sorry, please go on," said Link.

Mipha explained the process, and Link made sure to pay attention this time.

"She is indeed amazing," said Link when Mipha finally finished, making sure to emphasize the 'she.' "The more I learn about Ruta, the more impressed I am. I am so happy that thanks to you, I have these opportunities to be with her."

"Did you hear that, Ruta?" said Mipha. "Don't give up. There is still hope for him."

"Still hope for me?" said Link.

"Ruta thinks you don't appreciate her enough, but I told her I would keep working on you," said Mipha. "One thing in your favor was your help ridding her of that phantom creature, and she remembers that. Let's go. We can leave now."

Mipha patted Ruta gently then they left through the entrance, diving into the water together. They had some free time this morning and decided to float on their backs alongside each other, Link's right hand holding onto Mipha's left.

"This is very relaxing," said Link closing his eyes and squeezing her hand. "I'm not sure I slept enough last night, we got back so late and, you know."

"Yes, I know," laughed Mipha.

They floated quietly for a few more minutes, and then Mipha spoke up.

"I'm glad you're so agreeable to spending time in the water with me whenever I ask," said Mipha.

"I expected to spend time in the water when I married a Zora," said Link. "And I would rather be with you in the water than anyplace else without you."

"You say the sweetest things sometimes," said Mipha squeezing his hand back. "And trust me, you'll be delighted you married a Zora as you put it."

"I already am," said Link.

They were both quiet for another moment.

"But speaking of marrying a Zora," said Link. "I think you're somewhat different in the water. I mean your demeanor, your behavior. I know we used to swim together before we married, but it's different now."

"How so?" said Mipha.

"Being in the water with you surprised me a little, and it's a nice surprise," said Link. "I thought you were on the shy side, not that I should talk. But you're more assertive, more self-confident when we're in the water together."

"Oh, am I?" said Mipha smiling at him.

Mipha effortlessly pulled him closer to her, slid under the water below him, and then rotated him so that he lay face down on top of her as she acted as a floating mattress. She wrapped her arms around him and used a gentle motion of her fins to keep them both above water. Then he held his arms around her.

"This is very comfortable," said Link.

"But are you sure it's the water?" said Mipha. "Maybe I'm just more confident knowing you're mine now."

"I guess," said Link. "Whatever it is, it's nice."

"I am so in love with you, sweetheart!" said Mipha squeezing him. "I wake up each day with you beside me, and my heart overflows with joy. You have made me so happy."

"And you've done the same to me," said Link. "It's exciting that our life with each other is just beginning."

He lowered his head to hers, and they kissed. But after a few kisses, it was clear she was in more of a playful than romantic mood.

"Now, take a deep breath," said Mipha.

She grabbed him tightly in a hug, then playfully spun around in the water with him alternately above and below her. When she let him go, Link came to rest laughing and wiping the water off his face.

"I didn't expect that!" laughed Link. "And I should have added you're more playful in the water too."

"All of us Zora are," said Mipha. "Put one of us in water, and we want to play and splash around, even adults. It's just our nature, and you'll get used to it. But we need to see Father now. Come, I'll pull you to shore, and you can dry off and get dressed."

When Link was ready, they made their way to the throne room, and King Dorephan welcomed them at once.

"I hope you two finally have some time for each other," said King Dorephan. "All of us are so grateful for your work making our domain safe, but I can't imagine it was a pleasant way for newlyweds to spend their time. But you have the thanks of all of us."

"I was happy to help, Father," said Link. "And we have had more time to behave as newlyweds now, thank you."

Mipha blushed slightly, but King Dorephan ignored it.

"I am happy to hear it!" said King Dorephan. "But I need to discuss two matters with you. First of all, several of our knights have expressed an interest in doing some combat training with you, Link. I know the need for it seems less now, but you never know when danger can appear. The Yiga Clan is still about, and they would like to improve their skills. I am sure you wouldn't mind, Link, is that not so?

"No, I welcome the opportunity to help," said Link.

"Excellent!" said King Dorephan. "The other matter is I have received a letter from Princess Zelda. She thanks me for all the help and so on, but asked if you, Link, could visit her in Kakariko Village next week to discuss things. She adds that if Mipha can accompany you, that would be wonderful, as she would love to see you both."

Link looked at Mipha.

"I think both of us would welcome a visit to see her," said Mipha. "We will plan on leaving for Kakariko Village next week then."

"I will let her know in my answer then," said King Dorephan. "Well, that is all I had. Sidon has been eager for some more time with both of you. Do you feel up to lunch with him and taking care of him this afternoon?"

"I can't think of a nicer way to spend the afternoon," said Link.

"Nor I, Father," said Mipha.

"I know he will love it," said King Dorephan. "I'll have him brought here. One of the guards is watching him.

King Dorephan summoned one of the guards and asked him to bring Sidon home. A few minutes later, Sidon appeared. He ran to Mipha and hugged her. Then he looked over at Link but didn't say or do anything.

"I missed you, Sidon," said Mipha. "Why are you looking at Link like that?"

"Don't tell me he is still angry at me?" said Link. "Sidon, I will act out an adventure with you if you give me a hug."

Sidon looked at Link, back at his sister, then back at Link. He let go of Mipha then walked over to Link and reached out for a hug. Link hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"We're brothers now, Sidon," said Link. "And I will try not to so much of your sister's time as before. But now we can have a picnic with an adventure. Won't that be fun?"

Sidon nodded, yes.

"Let's picnic by Lulu Lake," said Mipha. "Our house is on the way, and I can catch some fish, you can cook one for yourself, Link, and we will have a picnic lunch there."

They said goodbye to King Dorephan and did as Mipha suggested. Link wore the Zora armor so they could all swim up waterfalls together, and they were soon enjoying lunch. Afterward, Link suggested an adventure.

"It's been a while since we had a battle," said Link to Sidon. "I think I should take it easy on you and just be a Bokoblin today. But I'll be a stronger one, so you may want some tips from your sister."

Sidon nodded, then went over to Mipha while Link prepared himself.

"Just stab the Bokoblin with your spear," whispered Mipha. "And jump out of the way if it tries to stab you."

Sidon nodded, and he and Link both used small branches as their weapons. Sidon stabbed at Link, and he dodged, then pretended to try to stab Sidon, but allowing him time to jump aside. After a lengthy battle, Link collapsed on the ground, defeated. And a grinning Sidon went running back to his sister for congratulations.

Afterward, as usual, Sidon played in the water while Link cuddled with Mipha watching him.

"Every time I play with Sidon like this I wonder what it will be like to have our own children," said Link.

"Yes, you do say that every time," laughed Mipha. "All in good time, sweetheart. All in good time."

Link leaned toward her, and they kissed, then they turned back to watch Sidon chasing a frog. Link leaned his head against Mipha's shoulder, and she cradled his head and gently stroked his hair.

"I'm happy you get along so well with my brother," said Mipha. "I know he can be difficult sometimes, but I think he is starting to love you, to accept that you're part of the family. Father says he gets excited every time he knows you will be having an adventure with him. I never realized you were so good with children."

"I'm good with children because I never grew up myself," laughed Link. "As silly as it sounds, I enjoy the pretend battles with him and seeing how excited he gets. I feel like I am a kid along with him, then."

"Well, stay that way," said Mipha as she leaned over and kissed him. "Stay young as long as you can, sweetheart. It suits you very well."

They leaned their heads against each other and relaxed. Sidon was waving at them, showing them the frog he caught. They waved back at him, and he returned the frog to the water. Then he started chasing another.

"I love you," said Link.

Mipha smiled at him.

"Even though I eat fish raw?" she teased.

"Even though you eat fish raw," laughed Link. "I love you so much that I can even overlook that."

They kissed once and then turned back to watch Sidon playing in the water. Next week they would head to Kakariko Village and see Zelda again, the first time in a month, since their wedding.

But that was next week.

Today was another beautiful day in Zora's Domain. They both sat back and enjoyed being with the one they loved.


	4. Kakariko Village Princess

**Chapter 4 - Kakariko Village Princess**

_Summary: Mipha and Link visit Zelda at Kakariko Village to help with Hyrule's restoration. But they find Zelda having difficulties, and need to start her on the road to recovery._

"How should we travel there?" said Link. "I can still arrange for horses."

Mipha and Link were sitting together in their house by Mikau Lake having just finished breakfast and were preparing to leave for their visit with Zelda at Kakariko Village. They had said all their goodbye's the night before, including an emotional goodbye visit to Ruta. Link thought that visit went too far when Mipha told Ruta she would be thinking about her. But he had learned by now it was best to say nothing since Mipha took her relationship with Ruta quite seriously. And who knows? Maybe Ruta really could tell what Mipha was thinking from afar.

"Swimming is much, much better," said Mipha. "I'll help you along by holding your hand. Isn't that sweet of me?"

"It is sweet," said Link. "I'm wearing your gift so I should be able to swim just fine. Just try to control your amorous impulses and keep your mind on swimming."

"Oh, how thoughtful!" exclaimed Mipha. "My darling, darling husband is concerned that his great charm might impair my swimming ability."

Mipha reached out and tenderly stroked his cheek, then ran the tips of her nails lightly up and down the length of his arm.

"I should remind you that swimming is a pure instinct with me," said Mipha. "I can do it without even thinking. And your nearness, dear love of my life, does not affect my aquatic ability. I'm sure the same cannot be said for you, however, can it sweetheart? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it definitely can't be said for me, and you know very well you're making me uncomfortable," laughed Link as the touch of her nails sent an erotic thrill up his arm. "By the way, I notice you're a good deal more self-confident these days, not so shy anymore."

"Now that you're mine forever and ever, I've gotten over my shyness," said Mipha. "And you're coming around nicely, learning to be an attentive husband. I think our marriage will work out."

"Work out? It's been a dream come true for me," said Link. "I hoped it was for you too."

"You being so easy to tease is another nice aspect of our marriage," laughed Mipha. "It has been a dream. Shall we go? Don't forget a kiss first."

They kissed to start the journey, then made their way to the lower level of the domain and dove into Ruto Lake together. Mipha grabbed his hand, and they swam off at high speed the rest of the way until they had to navigate the twisting portions of the Zora River. They picked up the pace again until they reached the shallows by Kincean Island, then waded through the water there as Hot-Footed frogs jumped out of their path. From there they crossed Telta Lake, and Mipha paused to catch several Hyrule Bass. When they reached the southern shore, it was time to climb.

"Ready for the climb? Now it's my turn to lead, and we can stop anytime you're winded," said Link as he helped pull Mipha up the slope.

The climb was steep and tiring, especially for Mipha, so they paused to briefly rest by a large tree on a small plateau on the western shore. When they were ready, they finished their climb, then circled the hills until they met up with the west road into Kakariko Village. When they reached the village entrance, they noticed the presence of two Sheikah guards who addressed them.

"Greetings, we recognize you as Princess Mipha and Link," said one of the guards. "Her Highness told us to expect you. You may proceed."

"This extra security is because of Her Highness residing here?" said Link.

"Yes, and especially for fear of any Yiga Clan attempts on her life," said one of the guards.

"If we were Yiga Clan warriors, could we not have overpowered you and entered the village right now?" said Link.

"Not without the archers hid above us having something to say about that, Link," said the second guard. "But the less we discuss our security, the better. Suffice it to say we have more protection for Her Highness than it might appear."

"I am happy to hear it," said Link. "And thank you."

They proceeded on into the village and headed toward Impa's house, but first stopped to bow their heads and say a short prayer to Hylia at her statue. Then they approached the residence where two more guards were stationed but recognized them as well and said they could enter.

When they entered the large room, they could see Zelda had set up a small office to their right, and two more guards were to their left. Zelda immediately saw them, rose and rushed over to greet them. Mipha and Link both knelt on one knee and bowed.

"Your Highness," they both said.

"Mipha and Link!" said Zelda. "It's so nice to see you again! Please dispense with formalities and let me hug you both. It feels like forever since we were together and I've missed you. I really have missed you. How are you?"

They each embraced.

"Fine, we couldn't be better," said Link. "And you look well, uh, Zelda."

So Link said, but as he looked at Zelda, she did not look well at all, certainly not how he remembered her. Her eyes seemed slightly red and puffy, and she looked as though she had not been sleeping well.

"Thank you. I am so grateful you both could come," said Zelda. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"I have some fresh fish I just caught," said Mipha. "There's enough for the three of us."

"That would be wonderful. The proprietor of the High Spirits Produce store insists on cooking for me," said Zelda. "Let me have a guard bring her the fish and let her know you're here, and she will make us each a fish lunch with some Swift Carrots. She wants to do it for me as a public service, but I insist on paying her."

Zelda signaled one of the guards and Mipha handed over the fish.

"While we wait, perhaps I could explain why I could use your help," said Zelda. "First of all, Mipha, your domain has been exceedingly generous with architects and stone masons. And I have recruited carpenters and builders from Hateno Village as well. But now so much reconstruction work is taking place that I can't coordinate all of it. I know this is not your area of interest, Mipha, but I am hoping you would be willing to stand in for me on this project for the next month, answer questions and make decisions when needed. You can always consult with me if necessary. After a month, I think things will be well enough along not to need so much oversight."

"I will be happy to help you any way I can, Zelda," said Mipha. "Do not feel you are imposing. And all of us Zora have some education in architecture."

"And Link, I could use your help rebuilding the army to preserve order and protect our people," said Zelda. "The Sheikah have posted recruitment signs throughout the land, but I need someone experienced to select suitable candidates and begin their training, see who is worthy of promotion, start building a chain of command, and so on. The Sheikah can check an applicant's background to verify who they are. If you could spend the next month getting that started, I would be very grateful."

"Of course, Zelda," said Link. "You know I will do anything I can for you whenever you need me."

"I know, Link," said Zelda as she smiled at him. "Then that's settled, and it is such a relief! Since we are not allowing visitors, I have reserved the Shuteye Inn for you both, though I understand, Mipha, you might prefer to sleep in the water. I am working on restoring the government and training my new ministers. I want people to see we are making progress giving them back a future, to undo the harm I, um, we suffered. The Rito have been a big help in eliminating monsters, and the roads are much safer now. And the living quarters at the castle are expected to be restored well enough for me to return there in another month, so the timing should work well for all three of us."

"I'm sure I speak for both of us in saying we will be happy to stay with you as long as you need us, Zelda," said Link.

"Of course we will, Zelda," said Mipha.

"I know you are true friends, and I can always count on both of you," said Zelda. "But I want you to feel free to return home anytime you wish. I imagine young Sidon and King Dorephan will both miss you. Of course, I am presuming you don't mind staying here with me in the first place. I guess you could also do the same work out of Hateno Village if you prefer. It would be closer to home for you. Would you prefer staying there?

Link looked at Mipha, but she nodded no.

"No, we prefer to stay here with you, Zelda," said Link. "We've missed you too."

"I am so happy you feel that way!" said Zelda. "Ah, here is our lunch. Now I want to hear what you two have been doing and how life in the domain is treating you."

They sat down to eat at the bench along the wall.

"We cleared out all the monsters there," said Link. "It took some long nights, but it was well worth it. And for the rest, we are just getting comfortable being with each other as a couple."

"Such a nice way of putting it, Link," laughed Zelda. "I hope you've been happy together. You both deserve it."

"We have, Zelda," said Mipha. "Very happy."

"The fish is delicious, Mipha," said Zelda. "Thank you. By the way, I am busy the rest of today with meetings, so you two take the afternoon to do whatever you wish. We can start on your projects tomorrow morning."

After lunch, they wished Zelda good day and left.

"So, we have the afternoon off," said Link. "Anyplace you would like to go?"

"I would like to visit the Great Fairy near here," said Mipha. "You said you often came to see her, Cotera."

"Yes, to upgrade my armor," said Link. "It's a short walk."

Link reached out and took Mipha's hand, and they began walking up the path that led to the Great Fairy Fountain. They turned the hill past the shrine, and part way up Link suddenly stopped. He turned to face Mipha and took her other hand in his, so now he was holding both her hands as they stood face-to-face.

"Is anything wrong?" said Mipha.

"Yes," said Link. "Being here, seeing Zelda, it's bringing it all back to me again, all the bad memories. I haven't thought about that while we were in the domain together. My only thoughts were about being with you and the family. But now I remember all we suffered, the friends we lost. And most of all, I remember how I nearly lost you, how I thought I had lost you twice when Ganon attacked and then at Naboris. I know we tease each other, but I love you so very much, Mipha, and spending this last month married to you I realize just how empty my life would have been without you. I never want us to be apart."

"Relax and don't worry sweetheart, we never shall be apart now," said Mipha as she reached over and they held each other. "You know you have my heart and always will. It was my love for you that saved me, that made me follow after you and not rush off to Ruta. It makes me believe more than ever how important it is to follow your heart. And my heart leads straight to yours. Now we have to look to the future. We will never forget the loved ones we lost, but we can't let their memory stop us from doing what we need to do now."

"You're right, of course," said Link. "It's just that life has been so blissful with you this past month that I put all of that out of my mind, and now it just suddenly all came back."

They kissed, and after holding each other for a moment, resumed their walk to the fountain.

"Blue Nightshade grows here!" said Mipha excitedly and trying to lighten Link's mood. "That's my favorite flower."

"Shall I pick some for you?" said Link.

"No, I'm happy to enjoy them growing here in the wild," said Mipha. "But they are especially beautiful at night."

Link stood on the large fountain petal and prayed. With a cascade of splashing water, the Great Fairy Cotera appeared.

"Ah, you have returned," said Cotera. "My sister Kayasa told me of your visit, you and Princess Mipha of the Zora. Welcome to you both. I know you do not need to upgrade armor, Link. How can I assist you?"

"My visit this time is not to request your help," said Link. "But to offer my heartfelt thanks to you and your sisters for all the help you have already given me. It was thanks to your help that my armor was strong enough, and I was able to avoid injury in battle. No donations can ever repay you for that."

"It was what we could do to help you save our land," said Cotera. "And you have been very generous with past donations. Now, how can I assist you?"

"Great Fairy," said Mipha. "What can we do for Hyrule now?"

"Help your Princess," said Cotera. "She has a noble heart and a deep love for her people and our land. She badly wants Hyrule restored, and she needs Hyrule restored. She still harbors feelings of guilt for Hyrule's destruction and blames herself for not achieving her power sooner. That haunts her thoughts, though she seldom speaks of it. She wants desperately to make amends as best she can, and you must help her. She has a heavy burden ahead of her, to rule a kingdom that was on the brink of destruction and make it whole again. That is the only advice I can offer."

"We will do as you say," said Link.

"Is there anything else?" said Cotera.

Mipha and Link both said no.

"Then I should go. Bye!" said Cotera. And with that, she plunged back into her pool.

"I should have realized Zelda wouldn't easily get over what happened or stop blaming herself," said Link. "Did you notice her eyes? I don't think she's sleeping well. But it really wasn't her fault. She did her best."

"I know, and we will look out for her, sweetheart, relax," said Mipha.

"Let's spend a quiet moment by a small grove near here," said Link. "It's peaceful there, and it's near a small body of water with Hyrule Bass, Staminoka Bass, Armored Carp, and Mighty Carp. We can sit and talk for a while. I know you used to like doing that."

"And I still do," said Mipha taking his hand. "I know what the Great Fairy said about Zelda is bothering you. We are going to help her and help her be happy again. Now let's enjoy the time we have together. Starting tomorrow, we may be busy."

They strolled up the hill and across the small wooden bridge to the little grove almost directly south of the Great Fairy Fountain.

"Sometimes you can spot a Blupee here," said Link keeping an eye out. "They are strange creatures."

"Let's sit against this tree and relax," said Mipha.

Mipha and Link sat down with their backs against the base of a large tree, their arms around each other.

"You know, it's funny," said Mipha. "When you were small and visited the domain, I sometimes took you for walks. Then you would get tired, and we would sit down together to rest, something like we're doing now. And you would cuddle against me, rest in my arms and sometimes even fall asleep. Then I would brush your hair back out of your face. I loved the soft feel of your hair, and you were so cute sleeping in my arms like that. Then, of course, you grew up. It took a long time before we cuddled again."

"I don't remember the times you mentioned," said Link. "I must have been very young. But knowing I was in your arms back then makes me happy. I couldn't have been in a better place."

A deer moved warily across the grove as it searched for food, then scampered away when some birds fluttered nearby. Otherwise, the forest was quiet and peaceful.

"There's a nice view of the village from the edge of the cliff here whenever you want to get up," said Link. "You can even paraglide right into the village from here."

"Maybe in a little while," said Mipha as she leaned her head on his chest. "I like resting here with you right now."

Link held her head against his chest, and she could hear his heart beating. She relaxed against him and dozed off. Link cradled her head from sliding down, then held her close. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep, as well.

Link awoke first to the chirping of crickets and the glow of Sunset Fireflies and Silent Shrooms. Mipha was still asleep in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered that she should get up. Mipha lifted her head, looked around, and then smiled.

"I must have been tired from pulling you through the water," said Mipha.

"I must have been tired too," said Link. "I fell asleep and just woke up. Where do you prefer to sleep tonight? The inn or in the water? Either way, I am staying with you."

"Let's stay at the inn tonight," said Mipha. "I got enough water time in during the swim here. But you are not sleeping in a separate bed. I want to hold you."

"Of course," said Link. "We can paraglide down from the cliff here."

They made their way to the edge of the cliff, and you could see the flaming torches of Kakariko Village flickering in the distance below. They jumped and glided to the inn entrance where a Sheikah guard was posted. He was aware of who they were and wished them goodnight. Before entering the inn, Link saw three people walking near Impa's house. He assumed they must be guards. Then they made their way inside, and as expected, the inn was deserted with its two beds up against the left wall and separated by a small low table.

"Do you want me to push the two beds together?" said Link.

"Why? You want to be far away from me?" said Mipha.

"Far away from you? The beds are made for one and are pretty narrow. Never mind," laughed Link as he undressed and then they climbed into bed together.

They had to hold onto each other and stay close to even fit on the bed. The afternoon nap had taken away their fatigue, and being pressed against each other was stimulating. After some kissing and fondling, they made love for the first time in the Shuteye Inn. Then they slept soundly until the next morning.

Link awoke first and found himself wedged against Mipha who was still sleeping soundly, her breathing steady and shallow. It was utterly impossible to move without disturbing her, so he stayed still. Finally, a shrill Cucco crowed right outside the inn, and Mipha stirred, then opened her eyes.

"This is nice and cozy," said Mipha. "You didn't mind being close to me after all, did you?"

"No, I certainly didn't mind at all," laughed Link. "But I think it's late and we should get up."

As they left to get breakfast, they met Impa who seemed to be waiting for them. She got right down to business.

"Mipha and Link, welcome," said Impa. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" said Link.

"Her Highness," said Impa. "She has been pushing herself to do too much. She seldom sleeps well and takes walks at night to try to settle herself and calm down. Then she has to take naps in the afternoon to avoid collapsing from fatigue, and she pretends to everyone she is having meetings to cover the fact. I wanted to send for you earlier to help her, but she absolutely refused to allow it, saying you two deserved time together. But she desperately needs your help."

"I had no idea things were this bad," said Link. "I wish you had sent for us sooner. Why is she doing this to herself?"

"You know why, Link," said Impa. "Whatever she may have told you, she has never really moved on from what happened. She blames herself for everything that went wrong. When you and she were together it helped, it was a comfort to her. You understood her and everything that happened. You knew how hard she tried, and she didn't feel she needed to justify herself to you. But to others, she still feels shame, that she betrayed their trust in the royal family and, in particular, her. She desperately wants to make Hyrule the way it was, Link, to give her people a chance for a good life. And she can't make it happen quickly enough. You need to speak to her. You are her friends, and I hope she will listen to you. And your company may help as well."

"Of course, of course," said Link. "Thank you for speaking with us."

They said goodbye.

"We hear this from all sides," said Link. "Zelda is overextending herself, killing herself. First our own eyes, then the Great Fairy, and now Impa. If we don't get a chance to meet with her, I am going to catch her in one of her evening strolls and speak with her then."

After a quick breakfast, they headed off to begin work.

Mipha had no trouble meeting with the Zora chief architect named Kandon in charge of the restoration of the many destroyed structures in Central Hyrule. And it didn't seem like there was much for her to do at this point.

"Kandon, it's good to see you again," said Mipha when they met.

"And to see you, Lady Mipha," said Kandon. "I understand we are to come to you now with any questions related to the building reconstruction?"

"Yes, Her Highness asked me to help," said Mipha.

"I am happy to hear it," said Kandon. "We don't have any questions, as their architecture is quite straightforward and easy to recreate. But when we did have questions in the past, Her Highness was sometimes preoccupied with other matters. It is good to know I can come to you instead."

"Do you have any questions now about what needs to get done?" said Mipha.

"No, not at this time, Lady Mipha," said Kandon.

"Very well," said Mipha. "You know where to find me if you need me."

Link, on the other hand, was busy interviewing candidates for the army. Some of the applicants were the sons and daughters of soldiers killed in the attack. Link found those the hardest to deal with as there were so many sad stories. Brandon, an eighteen-year-old boy, was typical of that group.

"My father was stationed at the castle when the attack came," said Brandon. "I was able to help my mother and younger sister escape to Fort Hateno. I heard later that many of the soldiers, including my father, retreated to the Akkala Citadel, but were all killed there. My father's body has never been found. I need to provide for my mother and sister now and do my part for Hyrule. I know my father would have wanted that, and it is what I want as well."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Brandon, and we can certainly use the help," said Link. "Let's see how you handle yourself in combat. The Sheikah there will attack you. Take one of those practice swords and defend yourself."

"My father used to spar with me sometimes," said Brandon. "I have some experience with a blade."

Brandon engaged the nearby Sheikah in a short contest and acquitted himself well enough. Link added him to the list of acceptable candidates at this point.

The Sheikah helped organize the process and kept order while Link concentrated on evaluating the applicants. Mipha wandered by to see what was happening and she and Link had lunch together during a break.

"There's nothing else for you to do?" said Link.

"I was going to check with Zelda, but she is still busy, supposedly in meetings," said Mipha. "The architects seem to have everything under control and don't have any questions. Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Link. "After lunch, let's split the line in two, and we each take half. You know what we're looking for."

"Yes," said Mipha. "People like you."

"Or like you," said Link. "I know how good you are with a spear. Remember our little sparring sessions at Ralis Pond a couple of weeks before our wedding?"

By the end of the day, they were both pleased with their progress.

"We have a good start," said Link. "Another week or so and we should have enough candidates to start with. I can take them out on patrol to teach them some techniques in the field. And I can evaluate those who show qualities needed for being an officer."

"That's all well and good," said Mipha. "But I desperately need a swim! Come, join me. We can swim up the waterfalls near Impa's house and have some water time."

They made their way to the water and were soon splashing each other in Lantern Lake. Mipha then relaxed and soaked in the water.

"Do you mind sleeping here tonight?" said Link. "I want to stay up and catch Zelda, and I have a good view of the ground below. "

"No, go ahead," said Mipha. "She will feel better talking with you. Do whatever you need to."

So, it was late that evening that Link kept watch perched atop the small peak at the center of Lantern Lake while Mipha slept in the water below. The moon had risen, and he began to wonder if Zelda would emerge at all when he saw movement below. Zelda and two guards had emerged from the residence and were slowly walking toward the statue of Hylia. Link quietly paraglided down toward them, then announced his presence before landing to avoid over startling her guards.

Upon hearing his voice, both guards turned to confront him, but Zelda stopped them.

"No, it's alright, this is Link," said Zelda.

Link landed and approached.

"What are you doing, Link?" said Zelda.

"I could ask the same of you, Your Highness," said Link. "I know what's wrong. Come, sit with me. We need to talk."

"Very well. But if we are to talk then let us go inside," said Zelda. "The night can grow chilly. Where is Mipha?"

"Sleeping in Lantern Lake," said Link.

"You two, please keep her safe," said Zelda to the two guards who bowed and ran off.

They made their way back the short distance to the residence.

"Come upstairs, we can sit together on the cot there," said Zelda.

Zelda led the way upstairs, and they sat down together.

"Zelda, I know what you're doing to yourself, and you have to stop it," said Link. "Not just for your sake, but all our sakes. We need you, Zelda, Hyrule needs you."

"Does it?" said Zelda. "It needs me, the person who let it come to ruin? It needs me, the person who let so many lives perish? Why does it need me, Link? I think I am the last person it needs."

"It needs you for many reasons, Zelda," said Link.

"Name one," said Zelda. "Name a single one."

"Because frankly, you're all we have," said Link.

Zelda burst out laughing.

"I am your choice of last resort, I guess," laughed Zelda. "Well, you made me laugh, Link, I have to give you that."

"No, kidding aside, you are our first choice, Zelda, a blood descendant of the Goddess," said Link. "It is your right and duty to lead us. But I am here to tell you that you are not alone in this. Mipha and I will help, and you should have seen all the volunteers we have already enlisted. Everyone in Hyrule is pulling for your success, Zelda because it is their success. You have to realize that."

"But how can they ever forget what I let happen?" said Zelda. "Oh, I am so tired, Link. I cry myself to sleep sometimes."

"They don't blame you, Zelda. They blame Ganon, as they should. Rest your head on my shoulder now," said Link.

Zelda sighed and leaned against him, and he cradled her head against his shoulder.

"You know how much I care for you," said Link. "I will personally put you to bed each night and make sure you stay there if necessary. You need to rest, to take care of yourself. Together we will rebuild Hyrule, and you will be proud of it as you have never been before. But we need you. You need to be here for us."

Then he gave her a gentle hug.

"You need to be here for me, too," said Link. "We have lost too much already, too many dear friends, too many people we love. I can't lose you."

Zelda looked up at him and smiled.

"Let me rest here with you for a moment," said Zelda. "If I close my eyes, I can picture us sitting around a campfire again, sharing stories and a meal. Those were fun days, weren't they, Link? Just you and I adventuring together, so confident in the future."

"Yes, they were," said Link. "And we have more days ahead of us together, building a new future. And those days will be fun, too, Zelda."

Zelda closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and fell asleep almost at once. Link gently lay her down on the cot, then sat on the floor next to it. She was breathing slowly now, already in a deep sleep. He would stay with her all night and make sure she didn't get up again. This was the first step to her recovery, getting a good night's rest, and relying on others to help her.

But just as she was saying, he could picture it too now. The two of them had some beautiful times together as they grew closer. It was easy to forget the bad moments and remember the happy times they had shared wandering Hyrule. If he closed his eyes, he could see those times again, too.

"Link! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Zelda next morning startling Link awake as he lay on the floor beside her bed. He jumped to his feet.

"Just guarding you, Your Highness," said Link.

"Oh, I remember now," said Zelda smiling. "Thank you, Link. And I remember what you said. I will try to do better so you won't have to tuck me in each night. Now I need to get ready. And I will leave it to you to explain to your wife why you spent the night with me alone in my bedroom."

"Thank you, Zelda," laughed Link. "Thank you so much."

Mipha was pretty understanding thought Link as he began to make his way outside. Wasn't she?

"Wait! Link!" called Zelda before he left.

"Your Highness?" said Link turning back and forgetting in his state of mind.

"Oh, good! You owe me another Rupee," laughed Zelda. "And don't worry, Link. Mipha and I both know your heart is true, and you never mix the two kinds of love you have for each of us. And neither do I, Link. Thank you for being a good friend and being who you are."

"Thank you, Zelda, for being a good friend and being who you are. And for helping to make me who I am," said Link.

They smiled at each other, and Link left.

Now, where would Mipha be by now?


	5. Queen Zelda

**Chapter 5 - Queen Zelda**

_Summary: After a month of restoration and recovery for both Zelda and Hyrule, Zelda returns to Hyrule Castle and is crowned Queen of Hyrule._

"Where's Mipha?" said Zelda. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She's in a late meeting with one of the architects," said Link. "She asked me to go check on you."

It was early evening in Kakariko Village, and Zelda was walking with Link near the statue of Hylia while two Royal Guard trainees walked several paces behind them. It was a clear night, just a few clouds in the darkening sky, and a pleasant time for taking a stroll.

"Mipha is so sweet," said Zelda. "She's always thinking of others."

"Yes, and that saved her life," said Link. "But I've been thinking about you too, Zelda."

"I know you have," said Zelda as she looked over at him and smiled. "And it's been wonderful having both of you here with me these past weeks. It helped me more than you know."

"I do notice a change in you," said Link as they walked past the shops. "You're like your old self again, Zelda."

"What? A spoiled brat?" laughed Zelda.

"No, not that far back," laughed Link. "More like the person I remember after we got over our difficulties. You're sleeping through the night now, right?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "I was always fine during the day when I kept busy, but at night, my mind would drift back to what happened. I would dream about that terrible day, Link, the two of us running for our lives from all the Guardians. I could hear their horrible sounds and smell the smoke and fire from their weapons. And then I would remember it was all my fault that hundreds of people died because of my failure. I lost an entire kingdom and let everyone down. My father spoke of rumors I would inherit a kingdom of nothing, and it turned out to be all too true. Then I would wake up shivering, afraid to fall back asleep, and take walks until I was exhausted."

"We've been telling you from the beginning that it wasn't your fault, Zelda," said Link. "And Hyrule needs you."

"Yes, everything you've been telling me these past weeks has finally started to sink in," said Zelda. "You joked about me being all you had, but I realize it's true. I am all that's left of Hyrule's royal family and Hylia's bloodline. I have a duty, a responsibility to our people, and it's helped me to think about the future."

"So, the nightmares have finally stopped?" said Link.

"Yes. I force myself to think of other things when my mind wanders back to that day," said Zelda. "I think of happy times, anything to get my mind off what happened. And it seems to be working."

"I'm glad," said Link as he smiled at her. "But I'm still upset at you for not letting Impa summon us here sooner. You should feel free to call on us whenever you need help, Zelda. I keep telling you that you're not alone, that we will do all we can for you. We both love you and want you to be well and do well."

"I do know that, Link," said Zelda. "And I am forever grateful."

They walked in silence for another moment toward the end of the village, where they could see two Sheikah watching the road.

"We should be getting back," said Zelda. "Thanks for the company."

"I'm your knight, Zelda," said Link. "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Zelda smiled as they turned back toward the village center.

"Yes, I know that. I tried to fire you once, but it didn't stick," laughed Zelda. "I'm glad it didn't. Knowing I can count on you has helped me, and I promise I will call upon you if I need to. But I won't abuse your kindness either. Let's say goodnight now."

"Goodnight my Princess," said Link. "Sleep well and happy dreams."

"And the same to you, my hero," said Zelda as she smiled at him.

There was a moment of awkwardness, then Zelda reached out, and they hugged each other goodnight, then held each other in an embrace. Finally, they released their embrace and smiled at each other. Zelda returned to Impa's house, and Link went off to find Mipha.

After getting ready, Zelda lay down in bed and closed her eyes. She was feeling a good deal better about Hyrule now too. There was still much to do, but much had been accomplished in only one month thanks to the three of them working together and all the volunteer help that had come forward. She swore she would do her best to make Hyrule great again and restore her people's hope in the future.

Then her thoughts wandered back again to the day of the Calamity, the terror of the Guardians chasing them, Link collapsing in her arms, the agony of losing her father and all her friends. In the past, those thoughts had consumed her. But now she fought against those thoughts and concentrated on other things.

As she started to fall asleep, she thought back to a day with her mother and father when she was still a little girl, probably only five years old, and they were both holding her by the hand and walking to the park together for a picnic. For some reason, she never forgot that sunny morning, the blue sky, and the gentle breeze that ruffled her hair. It was one of her last happy childhood memories, and it had stuck with her all these years. But that was how she liked to remember her parents, as the kind and loving people they had been. She fell asleep.

Link headed to the inn and Mipha's meeting must have ended because she was sitting on the bed.

"I forget," said Link. "Is it our turn to sleep in the water tonight or here at the inn?"

"I need the water time tonight, sweetheart," said Mipha as she took his hand. "It's been a long day today going over the final arrangements for the castle. We want everything ready for Zelda at the end of the month, which is coming up."

It had been a productive month, full of accomplishments, including the restoration of enough portions of Hyrule Castle to enable Zelda to live there. A good deal of work remained to be done at Hyrule Castle, but the first floor had been almost entirely renovated as well as Zelda's bedroom and study.

"Do you want to sleep in the water by Impa's house?" asked Link.

"No, I want someplace more private, and there are too many Sheikah guards there," said Mipha. "Let's go higher up to Lantern Lake again."

"Fine," said Link as they headed to the lake.

They reached the lake and Mipha dove in, then let out a sigh. Link undressed and joined her.

"I guess I will never fully understand what it's like to be a Zora," said Link. "I enjoy the water, but for you, it's so much more."

"It's where we feel at home," said Mipha taking his hand. "I'm sorry that you can't experience it the way I do. There is a whole underwater world that you will never know, and I wish you could share it with me."

"Perhaps someday they will invent a device that will allow me to breathe underwater and I can share a part of your world," said Link. "I would like that."

"Perhaps they will someday," said Mipha. "But don't hold your breath. Isn't that the Hylian expression?"

"Very funny," laughed Link. "You are quite the comedian. What's the Zora expression?"

"Don't fill your gills," said Mipha. "But enough talk for now. I could use one of your delightful neck and shoulder massages. It's been a long day for me."

"Of course," said Link. "I love doing it, and you're my only client."

"I had better be your only client!" said Mipha. "There are some things about you that I am not willing to share."

He positioned himself behind her in the water and massaged her neck and shoulders. She sighed and relaxed. After a few moments, her breathing stopped, and she was fast asleep. He let go, moved next to her, and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was sleeping as well.

Next morning Link ran into Impa in the plaza, who took him aside.

"Link, I'm glad I ran into you," said Impa. "The castle is almost ready for Her Highness to move back there. Now you need to help me convince her it's time to be crowned queen. Whenever I discuss it with her, she keeps saying she isn't ready yet. I think she's doing that because of her father. She is in a state of denial and wants to still think of him as the king and herself as the princess. But the people need a ruler, and she is it. Can you speak to her? I need to have arrangements made, invite the leaders of the other races to send a representative, arrange for a celebration. But we can't start any preparations without her approval and a date."

"I'll talk with her," said Link. "I agree with you, Impa. It's time, and perhaps it will help her to move on."

Whether it was his powers of persuasion, or more likely her recovery and catching her in the right mood, Zelda agreed to have her coronation one week after she returned to Hyrule Castle. Link informed Impa at once, who arranged for notices to be sent out to the villages and stables and had people contact merchants to supply food and drink. Impa wanted this to be a proper celebration, for she believed Zelda certainly deserved it.

Mipha and Link had decided they would journey directly to Hyrule Castle with Zelda when she moved back there. Link had been working with the Royal Guard, explaining what they needed to do, and had sent a contingent ahead to the castle. Mipha was coordinating last-minute questions from the builders. And Zelda had formed a small group of ministers to help with the administration of Hyrule's government.

When the day to journey to Hyrule Castle arrived, everyone met first thing in the morning.

"Impa, I can't thank you and the rest of the Sheikah enough for all you have done for me," said Zelda as she and her entourage prepared to leave for Hyrule Castle. "You helped me over a tough time."

"We are all honored to have served you and glad we could help, Your Highness, and we will continue to do so and keep an eye on things for you," said Impa. "The Yiga Clan are still at large, Your Highness. Be careful in your travels, and I will be there for your coronation. For now, farewell Your Highness."

And so the group got underway. It consisted of some of the Royal Guard Link had helped form, as well as Zelda, Mipha and Link. Two Sheikah guards also insisted on traveling with them. They were planning to go by way of the western road out of Kakariko Village and across the Sahasra Slope meeting the road that ran north along the eastern shore of the Hylia River.

The ride to the castle proved uneventful. Link spent his time making sure the Royal Guard trainees understood what they needed to do, leaving Mipha to ride next to Zelda and chat. As usual, the Sheikah guards were all business and kept to themselves, scrutinizing the surrounding area for any sign of trouble.

The road led them north of the Sacred Grounds, and there were workers evident, making sure it would be ready in a week. Then they turned north and made their way through the partially restored Castle Town. There was quite a bit of work going on there as well as merchants worked to open their shops and get ready for the anticipated crowd.

After passing through Castle Town, they reached the front castle entrance. As they entered the gates, Zelda paused to stare at the castle. There was still a good deal of work needed to restore the upper levels. But the lower level was in good condition, and Link saw Zelda wiping her eyes. It was the first time Zelda had seen her home since Ganon's defeat, and she remembered again. Two Royal Guard members came forward along with an officer in charge who greeted them.

"Welcome, Your Highness," said Randon as he bowed. "Your room is ready, as are the floors on the lower level. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance."

"Thank you, er," said Zelda as she and everyone else dismounted and three members of the castle staff came forward to take charge of Zelda's, Mipha's and Link's horses.

"Lieutenant Randon, Your Highness," said Randon.

"Thank you, Randon," said Zelda. "I will go to my room shortly. Is there a guest room available for Princess Mipha and Captain Link?"

"Yes, Your Highness," said Randon. "The guest rooms on the first floor are restored."

"Then can we let everyone get freshened up, and then meet for lunch in the dining room?" said Zelda.

"Yes, the kitchen is aware of your arrival, and the dining room has been restored Your Highness," said Randon. "Shall I inform the master chef what you would like, or would you prefer her to consult with you in person?"

"Whatever she recommends is fine," said Zelda. "Oh, but please make sure one of the dishes is fish, and not overcooked."

"As you wish, Your Highness," said Randon. "And may I say on behalf of all of us who now work at the castle how thrilled we are to have you back."

Randon left to arrange things, after instructing the guards to escort Zelda to her room as well as Mipha and Link to theirs. As usual, Zelda knew the Sheikah preferred to make their arrangements and would not be joining them. And the Royal Guard trainees would meet with the rest of their colleagues in the barracks.

Mipha and Link followed one of the guards to a guest room and freshened up.

"This is a nice room," said Mipha. "If I get in some water time I might be able to sleep here tonight. Otherwise, I need to stay in the moat."

"Maybe we can get some water time in after lunch," said Link. "Speaking of which, I'm starving."

They made their way to the dining room, and Zelda arrived a few moments later. Then they all sat down to lunch.

"I never dreamed I would be eating lunch with both of you here at the castle so soon after everything that happened," said Zelda. "I hope this is the first of many happy meals we can have together here."

"I hope so too," said Link. "The builders did a marvelous job with the restoration. I hope your room was satisfactory as well, Your, uh, how am I supposed to address you in these circumstances?"

"I won't fine you a Rupee while the staff is here," laughed Zelda. "They know we're friends and you can call me by name if you want. My room is nicely restored, and I was amazed to find my diary untouched. It's a miracle it survived, and I wrote a small entry as soon as I returned to the room."

Link remembered this time, the week before Zelda's coronation, as one of ceaseless activity by everyone in the castle and Castle Town. As the day approached, people from distant locations began arriving, and many camped out in the fields.

Link made the rounds of the Royal Guards on duty one morning and stopped to speak with one of the guards near the entrance.

"All going well, Sanders?" said Link.

"Yes, Sir," said Sanders. "No trouble, but I can see we will have quite a large crowd on our hands."

"Yes, I think this coronation means a lot to everyone," said Link.

"It does, Sir," said Sanders. "A good many of the people I spoke to feel Her Highness will have a reign blessed by the Goddess because of what happened. Everyone thought she had perished, and then miraculously we find she survived and led her kingdom to victory. They feel it is a good omen."

"I pray they are right," said Link. "Let me know if you have any questions or need help."

"I will, Sir," said Sanders.

The night before the coronation there was a dinner to welcome the representatives of the Hyrule races who had arrived by then. Mipha was representing the Zora and Link the Hylians, of course. But Darno, Daruk's son, was representing the Gorons, Medli the Rito, Impa the Sheikah, and Ryla, Urbosa's niece and the new Gerudo Chief, the Gerudo. Zelda began the meal by welcoming them all.

"I just want to say a few words before we begin our meal," said Zelda. "I want to express how very grateful I am for the support you and your people have shown and continue to show. I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, and I will never forget it. With your help, I promise you that we will restore our kingdom to greatness for the benefit of your people. And now, let us enjoy our dinner."

After dinner, people mingled, getting acquainted. Some of them had never met their counterparts, of course, and it was a chance to build some personal relationships.

Ryla came over to Mipha and Link to introduce herself.

"I am pleased to meet both of you," said Ryla. "My commander, Dendra, told me of your visit to our town and your heroic efforts with Naboris. You have my and my people's eternal gratitude."

"I am pleased to meet you, Chief Ryla," said Link. "And if we can help you in any way, please let us know. I am sorry for the loss of your aunt. She was a great and wonderful person."

"Yes, thank you," said Ryla. "I pray to her for guidance. All of us lost dear people we loved and admired, but we must carry on."

The gathering went on into the night, and then everyone retired to their rooms. Tomorrow was the big day.

Mipha and Link awoke early, and Mipha got in some swim time in at the Castle Moat while Link accompanied her. Then they returned to their room, got dressed and ready.

"It's quite an honor to be the one chosen to place the crown upon Zelda's head," said Mipha. "I hope you're not nervous."

"Well, bringing it up and reminding me doesn't help," said Link. "But I'll be careful. And I can understand her choosing me. We've been through a lot together."

"I agree," said Mipha. "You are the most appropriate person to do it."

"You know the Starlight Memories Gerudo jewelry shop had to reproduce the Hyrule Royal Crown since the one worn by King Rhoam hasn't been found amidst all the castle destruction," said Link.

"That is a shame," said Mipha. "Even if they found it, I wonder what condition it would be in."

Link finished getting dressed, and he wore his Hylian Champion outfit. Mipha wore her usual royal tiara. They and the other representatives would be standing near Zelda when she was crowned queen, and they would accompany her as she made her way to the Sacred Grounds from Hyrule Castle.

The Royal Guard had already cordoned off the path and the area near the center of the Sacred Grounds where the ceremony would take place, and the crowd had already lined up around the roped off area awaiting the big moment. Pennants flew in the breeze from the castle turrets that had been restored, and the air was filled with the murmur of the crowd as anticipation grew.

Zelda and the six representatives met as agreed by the castle entrance.

"Is everyone ready?" said Zelda.

"I think we are all more than ready, Your Highness," said Link. "Our prayers go with you."

The others murmured their agreement.

"I am ready as well," said Zelda. "Let's go."

With that, the castle gates opened and the group began to make their way to the Sacred Grounds as the crowd erupted in cheering and applause. Two Royal Guards led the way, then Zelda, followed by the six others, and two more Royal Guards at the rear. Zelda acknowledged their cheers by waving to the crowd and smiling. Link swore he would never forget this day, the outpouring of love and support the people of Hyrule were giving Zelda. He hoped this would help her truly put the past behind her.

When they reached the Sacred Grounds, Zelda stood in the middle surrounded by the six representatives. As the one carrying the crown on a velvet pillow, Link stood facing her. Zelda raised her hands and asked the crowd for silence so she could be heard.

_People of Hyrule, I stand before you in gratitude and love, ready to assume my responsibility as your ruler. My gratitude to you is beyond measure for all you have done, and all I know you will continue to do. And my love for you is sincere. My duty to you will always come first in my heart. I pray we may work together to make Hyrule the great kingdom you deserve for yourselves and your children. And I ask you to pray for me that I may live up to your hopes and dreams and be the ruler you deserve. May the grace of Hylia shine down on all of us. Now I will recite the oath my dear father did before me._

Zelda paused for a moment and then began reciting the oath as the crowd remained silent.

_I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, do swear before Hylia and all present to faithfully govern the Kingdom of Hyrule according to its laws and customs and to defend and protect its people against all enemies. I accept this responsibility with all humility and pray that the Goddess will grant me the strength, courage, and wisdom to fulfill my obligations to her and her people as Queen of Hyrule._

Link approached carrying the crown, and Zelda knelt as symbolic of her role to serve her people and bowed. Then Link carefully placed the crown upon her head.

"Thank you, Link," whispered Zelda. "I'm happy you are the one to do this. It seems fitting."

Then Zelda rose and stood, now the Queen of Hyrule, and we, in turn, all knelt on one knee as did all in attendance.

After a moment of silence, everyone rose, and the crowd burst into cheering and applause. There were shouts of "Long live Queen Zelda." The bells in the castle rung out so those unable to attend could learn of the news.

The reign of the young Queen Zelda had begun.

We all prayed it would be a long and happy one.


	6. Home and Family

**Chapter 6 - Home and Family**

_Summary: Mipha and Link return to Zora's Domain after a month's absence and resume their family life._

"Aargh!" Link exclaimed as he jerked awake to the smell and feel of a fresh fish on his face. He opened his eyes to see Mipha and Sidon looking down at him, with Mipha unable to control her laughter.

"Now be a good brother, Link, and thank Sidon for catching your breakfast," laughed Mipha.

"Thank you, Bro," laughed Link recovering his composure and exchanging a fist bump with Sidon with one hand as he grabbed the Hyrule Bass from his face with his other. "Fish in the face or not, it's good to be home. Did I sleep that late?"

Mipha and Link had returned from Hyrule Castle very late the prior evening and had fallen asleep almost instantly.

"Not very late," said Mipha. "But I should tell you that the price of our acceptance back into Sidon's family is five adventures with him, including one after lunch today. Father said our little prince was quite sad over our month-long absence."

Link got up, reached out, and hugged Sidon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little brother," said Link, sadly. "I missed you too."

"Hello Leenk," said Sidon smiling at him.

"Wow! You're speaking now, Sidon?" said Link.

"Father says he's still timid about it, but he's speaking more now," said Mipha. "So, we need to encourage him. Pretty soon he'll be speaking more than you."

"Very funny," said Link. "I guess you'll never let me forget that I was too quiet and not the best company. But with a little encouragement from you, I did manage to squeeze out the most important words in my life when I told you I love you. And I do love you."

"Just a little encouragement?" laughed Mipha. "But yes, those were the words I wished to hear from you, and I love you too. Now you had better get dressed and have breakfast. Father wants to welcome you home, and we need to drop Sidon off for his lessons this morning."

Link got up, put on his Zora armor, then went to the small kitchen and cooked his fish as the other two waited at the table. Then he sat down to eat.

"I gather you two already ate?" said Link.

"First thing this morning," said Mipha. "I knew Sidon would be excited that we were back, and I missed him. I missed him very, very much."

Mipha leaned over and kissed Sidon on the forehead, and Sidon smiled at her.

"Where are we having our adventure?" said Link between bites of fish.

"Someplace nearby, like Veiled Falls," said Mipha. "We can take Sidon there for lunch and play afterward. I want to visit Ruta right after we drop Sidon off and before Ruta gets too upset at me."

Link nodded as he chewed another bite of fish. He had long since come to accept Ruta as a member of the family as far as Mipha was concerned. And Mipha had told him he needed to be on good behavior to earn Ruta's acceptance. Sometimes it almost seemed like Ruta was jealous of him, but Mipha said it was nothing like that. Ruta was only looking out for her, wanting her to be happy.

"And, Sidon, what kind of enemy do you want to battle today?" said Link.

"A Lynel," said Sidon grinning and flashing his teeth.

"Wow! A Lynel!" said Link. "Are you sure you're ready for that? They're pretty powerful enemies. I think you might need your sister's advice on how to defeat a Lynel."

Sidon looked over at Mipha, and she smiled and nodded her head.

"I can help you," said Mipha. "But it is a difficult enemy, Sidon, so you'll need to be brave. I know you can do it, though!" said Mipha. "Are you finished now, Link? Father wants to see you."

"Yes, I'm ready now," said Link as he cleaned up and then they left for the throne room.

They each held one of Sidon's hands as they strolled down the path from Mikau Lake.

"It does feel good to be back home," sighed Mipha. "I love it here."

"I love it here too," said Link. "It's the most beautiful city in all of Hyrule. I might have married you just for the chance to live here."

"Oh, really, darling?" said Mipha as she squeezed his hand. "You forgot already how sweet you were when I asked you if that's why you came here so often, to enjoy the sights, and you said it was to see me? But I'm glad you're in such a light-hearted mood today. I can't wait to have some fun with you in the water."

"That sounds a little ominous," said Link. "Will I have fun too?"

"Oh, yes, I promise you'll enjoy it so much you won't stop laughing," said Mipha.

By now, they had reached the throne room.

"Welcome home, Link!" said King Dorephan. "I'm glad your time away is finally over. I'm sure Mipha has already told you how much Sidon missed the both of you."

"Thank you, Father," said Link. "It's good to be back home with my family. And yes, I gather I will be having some adventures with Sidon to atone for our long absence. By the way, it's wonderful to hear him speak."

"Yes," said King Dorephan. "He just started talking all of a sudden, though the lessons he's taking must have helped. But you are doing very well, Sidon, and we're all proud of you."

Sidon flashed a smile.

"I wrote to Queen Zelda to congratulate her and pledge our domain's loyalty and support, as well as to offer her any advice should she wish it. Mipha tells me she was very thankful for all your help," said King Dorephan.

"Yes, she needed us, and should have asked us to come sooner," said Link. "But Zelda is like her old self now, and every bit the Queen of Hyrule the people need her to be. I think she will be fine, though Mipha and I agreed on the way home last night that it would be good to visit her at least once a month to make sure."

"I'm glad to hear she's doing well," said King Dorephan. "She has had such a difficult life and is so very young to have the burden of ruler thrust upon her. As our ambassador, it's appropriate that you meet regularly. But now it's time for Sidon's lessons. He will be free by lunchtime if that suits your plans."

"That would be perfect," said Mipha.

Then Mipha turned to Sidon.

"Now, do well in your lessons, and Link and I will have a picnic with you afterward," said Mipha. She bent down to kiss him.

"And I'll be ready for our adventure," said Link as he reached down and they fist bumped again.

"And you two enjoy the morning together," said King Dorephan. "I heard from the guards you returned here quite late last night."

"Thank you, Father," said Mipha. "We're off to visit Ruta first."

They made their way across the eastern bridge to East Reservoir Lake, and Ruta bellowed once when they reached the pier.

"I know, Ruta, and I'm coming," said Mipha. "And don't be angry at Link for sleeping late and keeping me away longer."

"What? Oh, come on, Mipha! How does Ruta know I slept late?" said Link.

"Quiet!" whispered Mipha. "You always manage to hurt her feelings the way you talk. Now let's go. Normally I'd race you there, but I want you to save your energy."

"Okay," laughed Link. "I can never win a water race with you anyway."

They dove into the lake together and swam to Ruta, as Mipha lowered the platform to the entrance on the way. They stepped on the platform and Mipha raised it again, then they stepped inside Ruta as she bellowed what Link took to be a welcome, at least to Mipha if not to him.

"I missed you too, Ruta," said Mipha. "But we had to help our new Queen, as I told you before we left. I'm back now and happy we're together again."

Mipha stopped and turned to Link with an expectant look.

"What?" said Link. "What's the matter?"

"Tell Ruta how you feel about her!" whispered Mipha. "Don't you have any manners?"

"Oh!" said Link. "Ruta, I missed you too, and I'm happy to be back with you," Link added in a loud voice.

Ruta bellowed, then launched a spray of water high into the air. Mipha laughed.

"She's beginning to like you a little more," said Mipha. "Try not to do or say anything to ruin it."

"I'll be careful," said Link. "She's fussier than … never mind."

Mipha took a brief look around and then checked the main control unit. After seeing that all was well, they prepared to leave.

"We can go now," said Mipha as she gently stroked her hand across Ruta. "I told Ruta we would stay here in the lake this morning so she won't be left alone."

Mipha lowered the platform, and they dove in the water together, then she raised it again.

"Let's swim close to the northwest pier," said Mipha.

They swam to just short of the pier when Mipha stopped and grabbed Link by the hand.

"Now it's our turn to have some fun," said Mipha.

She dove under the water, and the next thing Link knew he was laughing uncontrollably as he felt wave after wave of pulses tickling him. After a minute they ceased, and Mipha surfaced.

"I didn't know you could do that!" said Link catching his breath and recovering from laughing too hard.

"It's echolocation. We use it where it's dark in deep water or at night," said Mipha. "We can find or stun fish with it, but it has other uses as well. Was that fun?"

"I'll agree I couldn't stop laughing," said Link.

"Now tell me again why you like living here in the domain so much," said Mipha with a smile. "And think before you answer."

"You know very well why," said Link. "I love many things about the domain, but the most important one is you. My heart is wherever you are."

Mipha reached out, and they embraced, then kissed. She gave him that seductive smile she sometimes used and her eyes shone.

"Is this what I saved my energy for?" said Link.

"For someone so quiet … stop talking and kiss me," said Mipha.

They kissed again as they held each other, then Mipha broke away and pulled him to the pier. They climbed onto the dock, Link pulled off his armor, and Mipha jumped into his arms. She gently ran her nails across his back as they held each other and kissed over and over until they collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms and made love.

Afterward, they lay next to each other and watched the clouds drift across the sky. Mipha gently brushed Link's hair back from his forehead. After a few moments, Link spoke up.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?" said Link.

"How happy I am to be here with you," said Mipha as she turned to him and smiled. "What about you?"

"That I'm hungry," said Link as he smiled back at her.

Mipha reached down and tickled him in the ribs as Link burst out laughing.

"I can tickle you on land too, you know," said Mipha.

"I'm joking. I'm joking," laughed Link as Mipha finally stopped. "You're not the only one who can do some teasing. But I was thinking the same as you, how wonderful it is to be together now, how much I love you, and how happy you've made me."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Roll over on your stomach, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I want to look if I left any scratches on your back and how your scars are healing."

Link did as she asked and Mipha traced her finger gently along one of the scars on his back from wounds he received on the day of the Great Calamity.

"No scratches and I'm sorry I couldn't completely heal these scars," said Mipha as she touched another scar. "But the wounds were so many and so deep I did the best I could. Do they hurt?"

"No, they're just sensitive to the touch," said Link. "But I can live with them. You did a marvelous job saving me, and some scars are a small price to pay."

"You were in terrible condition," said Mipha. "My heart was in my throat the whole time I was healing you, and I felt so desperate. I never worked harder."

Link rolled on his back again. Then Mipha leaned over, and they kissed once, then they both lay back and gazed at the clouds. It was a beautiful morning, very peaceful, the only sound the waves and an occasional duck cry. And after a few minutes, they fell asleep.

They both awoke to Ruta bellowing. Link sat up and looked at the sun's position.

"We both fell asleep," said Link. "It looks like it's midday and time to meet Sidon."

"Oh! Yes!" said Mipha. "Thank you, Ruta, for reminding us. A quick swim to freshen up and then we need to go."

They both dove into the lake swam for a few minutes, then Link dressed, and they headed down the steps and toward the throne room to pick up Sidon.

"We had better hurry back, or it will cost me another adventure," laughed Link. "Not that I mind having them. He's so cute and takes them so seriously."

When they arrived, Sidon was waiting with King Dorephan.

"Sorry, we both fell asleep," said Mipha. "We must have been exhausted getting back so late last night."

"But now I'm fully rested and ready for our adventure," added Link quickly as he saw Sidon pouting.

"You're not that late," laughed King Dorephan. "I had a picnic basket made up for you to save time. Now you had better be off."

"Yes, thank you, Father," said Mipha taking Sidon by the hand as Link picked up the basket. "We're off to Veiled Falls."

"A very romantic spot for you two, I'm told," said King Dorephan as he smiled at Mipha. "Enjoy yourselves!"

They made their way back to the plaza and then over the western bridge and up to Veiled Falls. The weather was beautiful, a light breeze and partly cloudy. They chose a place to sit, and Link opened the picnic basket and took out the blanket and food. They were soon sitting together, enjoying lunch. Link was pretty hungry by now, but there was plenty of food to go around.

"Did you learn anything new in your lessons today?" said Mipha.

"Yes, about frogs," said Sidon between bites. "Hot-Footed and Tireless."

"Oh, you learned about frogs?" said Mipha. "That's wonderful. Maybe you can try to catch one later. Sometimes they can be found here."

"Remember we used to chase frogs together, sweetheart," said Link.

"Yes," laughed Mipha. "You liked to chase anything, to prove you could catch it. Darners, crickets, butterflies, you chased all of them. But what I liked was how kind and gentle you were when you caught one. You would look at whatever you caught, then carefully let it go. You were an energetic child but a kind one, and I'm happy you never lost those traits."

Link smiled at her, thinking back to times he remembered chasing bugs with her. It was amazing that the person he married, who was about the equivalent of his age now, had also been the person to care for him as a child and see him grow up. It was a unique relationship, the only one of its kind in all of Hyrule. He was indeed blessed.

They finished lunch, and it was time for the adventure.

"I'll wait over there," said Link. "Then you and your sister can discuss strategy. But be prepared! This is going to be a tough battle."

Sidon grinned, while Link got up and made his way to the area to the southwest.

"Now you need to be careful," said Mipha. "Lynels are quick and strong. When they attack you need to jump aside, then stab them from the back with your spear. Then quickly back away and repeat. Do you understand?"

Sidon nodded.

"Let's find you a spear," said Mipha as she looked for a tree branch. Link had already collected a branch to use as his weapon.

When Sidon was ready, he made his way toward Link, who ignored him at first, then stared at him like Lynels were prone to do when approached. Then the battle was on.

Link charged at Sidon, wielding his tree branch, but not so fast Sidon couldn't jump aside and then poke at Link with his "spear." Link jumped, turned around and charged again. This time Sidon got scared and ran toward the water. But Mipha waved to him and said not to give up. So, Sidon returned to the battle and Link repeated the moves three more times. Finally, he let Sidon get in several quick pokes with the branch and collapsed on the ground. Sidon shouted and ran over to Mipha for congratulations.

"Well done!" said Mipha. "That was a terrific battle. Now we had better let the Lynel get up and catch its breath."

Link got up, walked back to the picnic blanket, and congratulated Sidon.

"Now, why don't you go play in the water while Link rests for a bit," said Mipha stroking Sidon gently on the head. "See if you can find a frog."

Sidon ran off, and Link sat down next to Mipha. They put their arms around each other.

"You're still breathing hard," said Mipha. "Are you out of shape?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that after this morning?" laughed Link. "I tried to make the battle interesting and not too easy for Sidon, so I ran around more than I usually would."

"Well, relax here with me for a while," said Mipha. "Afterward, we can all play in the water together."

They sat together and watched Sidon splashing and then unsuccessfully chase something. Link was quiet.

"What are you thinking now?" said Mipha as Link stared after Sidon playing in the water.

"About us," said Link. "About having a family. Is it time to start thinking about it? I know you're still a very young Zora, and I'm still young too. But something tells me it might be good not to wait too long."

Mipha gently stroked his arm and smiled at him.

"I know what you mean, and it's sweet you're thinking about it," said Mipha. "I have been too. I want us to have some time for ourselves as a couple before we take on the responsibility of a family. And I am still helping Father with raising Sidon. But I also know the time will go faster for you than me, and I want you to be a father to our children for as long as possible. So, that makes me think we should start a family sooner rather than later. I don't know what's best."

"Well, we can leave it to nature to decide," said Link. "Which means it will probably be sooner rather than later given how often …"

"I caught a Hot Footed frog!" yelled Sidon excitedly running back from the water to show them the frog in his hands.

"Well done!" said Link. "Those frogs are slippery and can hop fast."

"Yes, well done," said Mipha. "Now, put it back. We don't want to hurt what we don't eat."

Sidon ran back and returned the frog to the pond.

"I'd like us to have a year to ourselves before we start a family," said Mipha. "A year won't matter much, and we deserve the time together. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds fine to me," said Link. "We should do it only when you're feeling ready. But you can control it?"

"I think you should read up on Zora biology," laughed Mipha. "It wouldn't hurt."

"I guess I should," said Link. "But I haven't done badly so far, have I?"

"No, you've done very well," laughed Mipha as she leaned over and they kissed.

"I caught another one!" yelled Sidon excitedly.

"Time for some water games," said Mipha taking Link by the hand as they stood up and began walking to the water.

"Let's play tag," said Mipha as they reached the water. "And you're allowed to go up and down the waterfall."

"Leenk is it," squealed Sidon as he raced away out of reach.

"Aren't I always," laughed Link as he dove into the water and tried to catch one of them.

They played in the water all afternoon, then had a light dinner from the picnic food left over. It was getting dark by the time they walked Sidon back home and kissed him goodnight.

"Oh! Out playing all afternoon?" laughed King Dorephan. "You must all be exhausted."

"It was fun," said Mipha. "We both missed Sidon."

"Did you have fun, Sidon?" said Link.

"Yes," said Sidon.

Then Sidon reached out to Link, and he picked him up and hugged him.

"Goodnight little brother," said Link as he kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you Leenk," said Sidon as he hugged Link back. Then Link put him down, and Mipha picked him up and hugged and kissed him.

"It's good to be home with you," said Mipha. "I love you, dear brother."

"I love you, Meepha," said Sidon as he smiled at her.

"It's so wonderful hearing you talk," said Mipha. "And you say the nicest things. Goodnight."

"And goodnight, Father," said Mipha and Link.

They held hands as they strolled along the path toward their house by Mikau Lake, but decided to sit outside for a while before going in. Stars were already visible overhead, and the call of night birds and the sound of chirping insects filled the air.

"This is nice, sitting here with you, relaxing," said Link as he put his arm around her and she nestled into him.

"Yes, some quiet time is good," said Mipha as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were both quiet for a few moments. Then Mipha spoke up.

"Sweetheart, I would like you to learn more about Zora culture and history," said Mipha. "Would you be willing to do that? It would make me happy."

"If it would make you happy then, of course, I'll do it," said Link. "I probably should anyway now that I live here. And, of course, there are our children to consider. I should know as much as they will."

Mipha laughed.

"One thing at a time, sweetheart," laughed Mipha as she squeezed him. "But you're right. And you don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't," said Link. "I'm not just saying it. I should know more about the people I live with and the community I'm part of."

"That will make me very happy," said Mipha as she leaned over and kissed him. "And it won't be so bad. I can help you and answer your questions."

"I wasn't a great student, but I did okay in school," said Link. "Knowing it makes you happy will motivate me to do my best."

"Or, I could just tickle you every time you give a wrong answer," laughed Mipha.

"You are so cute!" said Link as he squeezed. "I've never been as happy as I am with you."

"You followed your heart, as I did mine," said Mipha. "It's good advice."

"Yes, it is," said Link as he looked over at her.

And as he looked at her, he saw the person he had been with for so much of his life and would be for the rest of it. She was beautiful and loving and more than he ever dared hope for in life. And as she gazed back into his eyes, she seemed to read his thoughts and smiled back at him.

"We were meant for each other, sweetheart," said Mipha as she stroked his cheek. "Let's go in and rest in the water. Be nice, and I promise I won't tickle you."


	7. Speaking Zora

**Chapter 7 - Speaking Zora**

_Summary: Link begins to embrace Zora culture. He and Mipha make a belated honeymoon trip to Lurelin Village._

It was a sunny and quite warm afternoon in Zora's Domain, and Link was sitting next to Mipha on Ruta's trunk high above East Reservoir Lake. They had both spent the morning in a council meeting with King Dorephan, and after lunch had the afternoon to themselves. The view was gorgeous as the ice blue cliffs sparkled in the sunlight.

"If there is a more beautiful place in all of Hyrule, I don't know where it is," said Link as he gazed at the breathtaking view. "And my view of the person sitting next to me is also the most beautiful in all of Hyrule."

"Oh my, such a sweet tongue!" said Mipha. "Is it me or the domain that brings this out in you? You used to be so quiet, and now you're such a romantic!"

Link truly never felt happier. He had completely fallen in love with the domain, to Mipha's delight. And of course, he had completely fallen in love with her some time ago.

"But I still want to test you on your studies, sweetheart," said Mipha. "Do you recall what the last one means?"

Link had promised Mipha he would immerse himself in Zora culture, and besides studying their history, had been trying to learn some Zora expressions. But, as expected, he kept getting confused.

"Sorry, I can't quite remember that one," said Link rubbing his head. "But I didn't say what I did to change the subject. I just felt a surge of emotion looking around and then seeing you."

"You give up?", said Mipha ignoring the sweet talk. "Dive right to the depth means to get right to the point. Try to imagine you live in water and think about what it could mean."

"That's easier said than done," said Link.

"You mean a click is not a catch," said Mipha.

"I wasn't practicing expressions, I was just answering you," said Link. "How would I know what that last one meant?"

"Clicking to locate a fish is easier than catching it," said Mipha. "It's practically a word-for-word translation."

Ruta let out two soft bellows, which gratefully were quiet because they were sitting at the end of Ruta's nose.

"That's a little harsh, Ruta," said Mipha. "He's still a good husband."

"What!?" said Link. "What's Ruta's problem with me now? Is it, uh, she saying I'm stupid or something?"

"It might be best not to discuss Ruta's thoughts right at this very moment," said Mipha. "Let's keep to the fish at fin."

"The task at hand. I got that one," said Link. "But do we always have to review what I've studied here on Ruta? I feel like Ruta's looking over my shoulder."

"You mean she's riding your wake," said Mipha. "But honestly Ruta wants you to learn more about Zora culture, and I want to show Ruta you're not … I mean show Ruta how smart you are."

"Fine," said Link. "Whatever makes you happy. And Ruta happy as well I guess."

"I can see you're getting a little frustrated," said Mipha as she reached out and stroked his cheek. "We can move on from expressions to something else. Let's discuss some history. We'll start with a straightforward one. Now, I don't want to add to the pressure, but you had better remember this subject given where we are at the moment. Tell me what you know about Princess Ruto."

Link knew this one and explained the story of Princess Ruto and how she fell in love with the hero of time and gave him the Zora Sapphire and then later went on to become a sage and help in the successful fight against Ganondorf.

"Good," said Mipha.

Ruta bellowed softly once.

"I know it was easy, Ruta, but Link needed some encouragement," said Mipha. "I do love him, you know."

Ruta was silent.

"Now what?" said Link. "She's sulking or jealous or something?"

"No, no, she's fine," said Mipha.

"What about Queen Rutela?" said Mipha.

Link remembered this one too, the tragic story of Queen Rutela and her son Prince Ralis being rescued by Ilia and the hero of Twilight.

"That's good," said Mipha. "But perhaps that's enough questions for now. I think you need to exercise your body as well as your mind. We were sitting in a meeting all morning. A swim together would be nice."

"Yes, I could use a break," said Link. "Are you sure Ruta doesn't mind me taking you away from her?"

"Good point! Let me ask," said Mipha teasing him.

Link made a face.

"I'm teasing you," said Mipha.

Link relaxed.

"And she said it's fine," laughed Mipha.

Then she tickled him in the ribs as he made another face.

"I'm teasing you again, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You come first in my life, and Ruta knows that very well, right Ruta?"

Ruta squirted some water from under them, soaking them and sending them both into hysterics.

"She does like you," said Mipha. "She likes to tease me about you because she knows how much in love I am."

Mipha adjusted the trunk so they could return to inside Ruta, then they left by the entrance and dove into the Lake. Mipha raised the entrance platform back up, and then they swam together to the northwest pier. They climbed ashore, and then Mipha turned to Link and gave him her sweetest smile.

"I hope you want a kiss," said Link. "Because when you look at me that way, I can't help but give you one."

"You are such a quick learner!" said Mipha happily. "Well, about some things you are. But catching is better than clicking."

"Actions speak louder than words, right?" said Link. "Wow! I got that one right!"

"I wasn't testing you, sweetheart, I was speaking to you," said Mipha as she reached out for him and they embraced then exchanged a long and passionate kiss.

Then they kissed again and again. Mipha helped pull off his clothes, as Link gently caressed the back of her neck and kissed her on the neck and throat. Then Mipha pressed her body against his and used the tips of her nails to gently stroke his back, sending a thrill through his body. Finally, they collapsed on the bed together and made love.

Afterward, they lay side by side, looked at each other, and smiled.

"I love you," said Link as he reached over gently caressed her waist. "Very much."

"And I love you," said Mipha as she stroked his hair. "I'm glad we took a break."

"Were your moans of pleasure Zora expressions?" said Link.

"Were yours Hylian?" said Mipha tickling him again and sending him into a fit of laughter. "But all kidding aside, I'm happy with how seriously you've been taking learning about Zora customs and such. I love you for doing it."

"I'm trying," said Link as he brought his laughter under control and held her. "But so many Zora expressions are based on experiences I've never had, like using high-pitched clicks in the water. So it's pure memorization for me."

"I know," said Mipha. "But understanding these expressions will make you more comfortable in conversations around the domain. And if you hear them enough or, even better, start to use them yourself, you'll remember them. As for our history, you should learn it since you are part of our family and live here."

"I can see that," said Link. "And I want to be a good father when the time comes and know what my children will learn."

"Oh, we're up to children already, not just a child?" laughed Mipha. "You know Zora mothers typically only have one or two eggs at a time, right?"

"Yes, I read about that," said Link. "I'm hoping for two."

Mipha laughed.

"Let's swim to refresh ourselves," said Mipha. "Come on. You don't need your armor. I'll pull you if you get tired."

Mipha took Link's hand, and they dove into the water together, scaring a pair of ducks who had been swimming nearby.

"The water's delightful, isn't it?" said Mipha as she floated on her back.

"Yes, it's very refreshing," said Link. "I'm so used to wearing your armor in the water that I feel helpless without it now."

"Here, take my hand and just float on your back next to me," said Mipha.

They floated together quietly for a few moments.

"Do you remember when we came here, and I taught you how to swim?" said Mipha.

"Yes, a little of it at least," said Link. "I was pretty small. You told me I needed to swim better to play with my friends here. I remember you were very patient with me, and I think we spent all afternoon here. I learned a lot, but I think you wore me out and I fell asleep."

"Yes, you fell asleep while we were sitting on the pier here, drying off," said Mipha. "I carried you to the bed, and you slept for over an hour. But you don't remember what you did when you woke up, do you? I'll never forget it."

"No," said Link. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"No, just the opposite," said Mipha. "You gave me the most adorable smile. I had expected you to wake up startled, surprised where you were. But instead, you woke up so happy to see me and it just melted my heart. I told Father about it later when I came home."

"I don't specifically remember that, but I do remember how kind you were to me," said Link. "It's amazing how long we've known each other and how our feelings have evolved. I used to think of you as an aunt or a big sister."

"And now you've caught up to me in age," said Mipha. "But I still think you're adorable."

Link smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"You know, I've been thinking. We never had a honeymoon. We went from marriage to hunting monsters. Wouldn't it be nice to get away for a week on our own someplace nice, like Lurelin Village say?"

"That does sound romantic," said Mipha. "I can check with Father if he can spare us for a week. We can even take a boat there, and that would make it even more fun. I could get in some water time anytime I need to, and I can catch all the fish we need. Come, let's speak with him now. But, uh, don't forget to get dressed first."

Link dressed and they made their way to the throne room. The guard, Fari, stopped them at the foot of the stairs.

"Lady Mipha," said Fari bowing his head. "His Majesty is in a meeting. Of course, if it is urgent, then please proceed at once."

"No, thank you, Fari, it's not urgent," said Mipha. "We'll come back in a little while."

"You know, all that 'swimming' made me a little hungry," said Link. "Can we grab a bite first?"

They stopped at the store, picked up two fish, Link cooked his fish, and they walked to one of the gazebo structures to eat.

"It's also nice to see how fond of fish you've become," said Mipha. "It's good for you. If we go to Lurelin Village, we can enjoy saltwater fish and crabs. And swimming will be fun too. I am so looking forward to it!"

"You can't think of any reason we can't go, can you?" said Link as he swallowed a bite of fish.

"No, there is nothing special happening now," said Mipha. "Are you sure Queen Zelda doesn't need you? Or perhaps you would like to invite her along?"

"Can I?" said Link. "You don't mind?"

The look Mipha gave him could have frozen Lake Hylia.

"I'm joking," laughed Link quickly. "You think you are the only one who can tease?"

"If you are finished with that burnt thing on your plate, perhaps we can see Father now," said Mipha.

King Dorephan's meeting was over, and they were admitted to the throne room at once.

"Ah, why aren't you two off enjoying yourselves instead of returning here?" said King Dorephan. "Wasn't this morning's meeting long enough for you? Even I felt like diving in the water to get away."

"That is just it, Father," said Mipha. "Link and I would like to take a week-long trip to Lurelin Village if you don't need us here."

"By all means go, and don't give a thought to anything here," said King Dorephan. "You have more than earned some vacation with all you've done for us and Queen Zelda. And I will explain to Sidon, though it may cost you another adventure or two, Link."

"That's fine," laughed Link. "We just had our fifth adventure the other day. So, I'm all caught up."

"Thank you, Father. Then we will say goodbye tonight, and be off tomorrow morning," said Mipha happily. "I need to arrange for a boat."

"I will take care of the boat for you," said King Dorephan. "You want to sail from Lanayru Bay? Just relax and leave things to me. Think of your vacation as starting now."

That night after dinner, they said goodbye, and at the promise of two more adventures with Link, secured Sidon's permission to leave for a week.

The next morning they made their way to the Lanayru Bay shore where a sailboat awaited them.

"You know how to sail, right?" said Mipha.

"I've had some practice," said Link. "More with a raft than a sailboat. But I'm sure I can manage."

"Then let's be off," said Mipha as they pushed the boat into the water, and Link adjusted the sail and rudder to head east out of Lanayru Bay and toward the sea. The wind and weather were both favorable, and Mipha sat by him in the rear of the boat as Link held the rudder and the rope controlling the sail.

As they sailed east out of Lanayru Bay, you could see the majestic snow-covered peak of Mount Lanayru to the south. Mipha and Link exchanged a glance.

"Yes, I remember it too," said Link. "I spent all day with her there and did my best to comfort her as we walked back. But she was beyond comforting at that point, and nothing I could say made a difference. She felt a complete failure. Anyway, that's all in the past now."

They continued into the sea and then turned south past Wintre Island and along the Afromsia Coast.

"We're making good time," said Link. "It's nice, just the two of us on the water."

"Yes, it is," said Mipha snuggling against him. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm good," said Link. "Unless the wind dies down."

But the wind continued, and Link was able to keep the sailboat on course as they rounded Mapla Point and started heading west. But then the weather began to turn, and looking at an impending storm they decided to break their trip for the day and stay at Hateno Village. They pulled the boat ashore at Hateno Beach and secured it, then made their way laughing to Hateno Village as it began to pour rain. They took shelter under one of the store awnings and watched the rain pour down.

"We should probably just stay here for the night," said Link. "We can start again first thing tomorrow, weather permitting."

"Fine," said Mipha.

They secured beds at the Great Ton Pu Inn, and when the next day dawned bright and sunny, they were soon on their way.

Mipha decided to swim on her back alongside the boat to get in some water time. She seemed to have no trouble keeping up.

"You comfortable?" said Link

"Perfectly, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I'm enjoying the trip there. You?"

"I miss having you sitting next to me to hold," said Link. "But otherwise fine. How much water time do you need?"

"Not too much more," said Mipha. "I can get plenty of water time when we get there. And I promise you that we will have a wonderful time. You will never forget this trip. I guarantee it."

"I'm getting excited just thinking about it," said Link. "I never realized how much it would mean to you."

"You're surprised that I would enjoy a visit to the sea?" said Mipha. She spiraled around once then dove down to the depths, swam quickly upward and burst through the surface high into the air, then fell back gracefully into the water with a splash.

"Ah, that felt good," said Mipha as she swam over to the boat again.

"It looked very acrobatic," said Link. "Very impressive."

They were rounding Soka Point now and heading northwest around Cape Cresia toward Korne Beach and Lurelin Village harbor.

"We're almost there," said Mipha excitedly. "You're coming swimming with me tonight."

"Swimming or 'swimming,'" said Link.

"Hopefully, both," laughed Mipha.

It was late afternoon as Link steered the boat into the harbor and docked it. They had reserved a hut, but Mipha thought she would prefer to sleep in the water whenever possible. But having the hut would be nice, she said smiling.

"How about some porgies for dinner," said Mipha. "I'll catch some."

Mipha caught some porgies and Link built a fire on the beach. He cooked his porgies, and they ate side-by-side as the sun set. Gentle waves rolled in as red and green crabs scurried across the sand and the wind rustled the palm tree leaves.

"I know I love the domain best of all, but this isn't bad either," said Link as they sat side by side, their arms around each other.

"It is beautiful," said Mipha. She leaned over toward him, and they kissed.

"Now are you ready for our swim?" said Mipha.

"Is it safe at night?" said Link.

"When you are with me in the water, you have nothing to fear," said Mipha. "Come."

Mipha took his hand and led him into the sea, and they swam together as the stars appeared. Soon a crescent moon appeared and then Mipha took his hand and led him to a spot in the water.

"Wait here," said Mipha as she dove under the water.

A few moments later, she rose and took his hand.

"Now take a deep breath and hold it," said Mipha.

Link did as she asked, then she dove under the water and pulled him with her. At first, the water was dark, but then a short distance further Link could see a swarm of tiny luminescent creatures. They stopped, and Mipha took her finger, gently drew a heart shape amid the small animals, which pulsed in brighter light as she touched them. The result was an image of a heart pulsing brighter and darker. Then she pointed to herself and Link as if to say she loved him. By then Link needed to surface, and she pulled him quickly to the top.

"That was beautiful, sweetheart," said Link catching his breath.

"It was a Zora expression, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "And I think you understood it."

"I understand that I love you so much," said Link.

"You must be getting tired," said Mipha. "I'll pull you to shore. We can stay in the hut tonight."

Mipha pulled him ashore, and they made their way to the hut. Link undressed and they climbed into bed together. You could hear the clicking of the pine tree leaves as the wind gently rustled them.

"This is the honeymoon we should have had," said Link. "Better late than never."

"You mean …" said Mipha.

But she never got a chance to finish because Link pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and then they made love. Zora expression lessons could wait, Link thought.

Next morning they had breakfast and then decided to take a walk to Lover's Pond, a heart-shaped body of water near the summit of Tuft Mountain.

They made their way up the path and finally reached the pond itself. It was a quiet spot they had all to themselves.

"Let's sit together here," said Mipha.

They sat at the edge of the pond, their feet dangling into the water.

"You know, legends say that those who find this pond are sure to find their true love," said Link.

"But I didn't need it to find mine," said Mipha as she snuggled against him.

"Neither did I," said Link. "A kiss for good luck?"

They exchanged a kiss, then sat together, enjoying the sunny weather.

"When we are done sitting here, there is a nice view of the seacoast from the top of the mountain," said Link.

"I'd like to sit a little longer," said Mipha as she rested her head against his chest.

"Of course," said Link.

"You know we should enjoy these carefree times we have together," said Mipha. "Once we have a family that will keep us busy."

"So you are thinking about a family too," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "I can tell what a wonderful father you will be."

"I'm ready when you are," said Link. "But I agree, it's nice to be together with each other for now. It's been such a long road for us, so many obstacles to overcome. I thank Hylia every day that we found love with each other."

Mipha looked at him and smiled.

"I followed my heart," said Mipha. "It's what I always believed in doing. And here we are sitting together at Lover's Pond."

Link leaned over, and they kissed, then sat together as a gentle breeze moved the flowers and rippled the water. Finally, they stood up and walked to the summit of Tuft Mountain and enjoyed the view of the seacoast below them. Then it was time to head back. It looked like another storm was approaching.

"I guess we can't swim tonight," said Mipha. "Electrical storms and water are not a good combination."

"That's fine," said Link. "Our hut is cozy. We should go."

They made their way back to their hut before the storm struck, then they stood together, their arms around each other at the hut doorway, and watched as the rain burst forth and the storm began. The rainfall was a heavy one, and the palm leaves swayed back and forth in the wind.

"You know, I used to like it when it rained when you visited with me at the domain," said Mipha. "When we took shelter together, you became more talkative and would open up about yourself, what you were doing, and what you were thinking. I liked that. I worried when you became so quiet, holding everything in."

"Was I?" said Link. "I guess that's right, thinking back. With nothing else to do, I guess I had to talk."

"Yes, it seemed like talking to me was like a last resort," laughed Mipha. "But I understood. And now you've become such a romantic. Who would have believed it?"

"You bring out the best in me," laughed Link.

The storm continued to send waves of rain across the area. Fishers had long since raced to the safety of their huts. And their empty boats bobbed up and down in the harbor as the wind churned up waves. They both stared out at the sea.

"You know, I was reading about Zora history, and at one time there were separate seawater and freshwater Zoras," said Link. "Does anyone know what happened?"

"No, not really," said Mipha. "We must have intermarried long ago and become one race. But I do sometimes wonder about what exists far out to sea beyond what we can see? Who knows what lands or peoples may live there?"

"Someday when travel is faster someone will explore them," said Link. "Maybe during our children's lifetime."

Mipha burst out laughing.

"You do have a one-track mind, don't you?" laughed Mipha.

"You mean a one depth dive?" said Link.

Then they kissed as the storm began to lessen.

"Oh, what's the Zora expression for 'better late than never'?" said Link. "I interrupted you with a kiss."

"Better late than never," said Mipha. "I was going to say that you mean this is truly our honeymoon. But the kiss was nice."

Link burst out laughing.

"Come to bed sweetheart," said Mipha taking his hand. "Before you get tired."


	8. Happy Anniversary!

**Chapter 8 - Happy Anniversary!**

_Summary: A year goes by, and Link pledges his loyalty to the Zora Kingdom, as Mipha and Link celebrate a quiet but memorable first anniversary._

It was early evening in Zora's Domain, and Mipha stood in the highest gazebo structure looking out at the Great Zora Bridge. She had finished her work for the day and was awaiting Link's return from Hyrule Castle. Queen Zelda had needed him there for a week, but Link had promised he would return today, and she knew he would keep his word. For one thing, he always did. But for another, tomorrow was a special day for them, their first anniversary, and he promised he would not miss that for the world. She was waiting to see him ride up, hop-off Epona, and then run across the bridge. He always did that when he returned from a trip, run across the bridge. He told her he did that for two reasons. First of all, he liked to keep in shape. Secondly, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. Then he would kiss her and tell her the second reason was the more important one. And she knew that too.

As she waited, she remembered other times they had spent together in this gazebo. When Link was quite small, they had played here, sliding down the waterway together. She would hold him in front of her, and he would giggle all the way down as they slid together along the curved waterway, treating it like a water slide. He was such a cute little boy, and so active! And when he was older, they sometimes came here to sit and talk or share a snack. They used to talk then about their lives, and he was such a happy person with a ready smile, though always respectful of her as a princess. That was before he was older and chosen by the sword, before Ruta was discovered, and way before he was assigned as Zelda's knight. Those were happy and carefree days too.

The sun had set now, and stars were starting to appear between wisps of gray clouds as she continued to look toward the end of the bridge in the distance. And then she finally saw him, a solitary horseman, riding full speed to the domain entrance. He hopped off Epona, leaving her to graze, and started running. As he reached the other end of the bridge and was welcomed by the two guards on duty there, she shouted and waved to him. He looked up, saw her, and waved back. Then he made his way to her, and they rushed into each other's arms.

"I missed you, darling," said Link as he took her in his arms and smothered her with kisses, ending with a nice long romantic one. It wasn't too long a kiss as Link was still out of breath. But the passion and feeling in his kisses confirmed how much he missed her. And she kissed him back hungrily, for she had missed him too. Very, very much.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," said Mipha finally when they stopped kissing each other. "I'm too used to having you beside me each night. I'm glad you made it back in time, though I always knew you would."

"Of course I would, sweetheart," said Link. "Nothing could keep me from being back with you in time for our special day tomorrow."

Then they kissed again, and she pulled him close to her, and they pressed against each other. How could she ever live without him now? She was hopelessly in love with him, more so than before they were married.

"Have you eaten?" said Mipha finally.

"No, I rode straight through," said Link. "I couldn't spare a moment getting back to be with you, darling."

"So sweet," said Mipha as she brushed his hair back from his forehead. She just couldn't keep her hands off him! "Let's go home, and I'll cook you a fish while you freshen up."

"A princess cooked meal," said Link taking her hand as they started making their way home. "How can I resist?"

"Just don't get spoiled," said Mipha. "It's only because I missed you so much. And you know how I hate to see good fish ruined by getting burnt."

"Well, we won't miss each other for a while, I'm done traveling for now," said Link as they made their way along the path to their Mikau Lake home. "And I'm happy about that. Zelda sends her love by the way, and she apologized for taking me away so long."

"I'm glad you could help her," said Mipha. "I know how much she still relies on you and how much you want to help her. I support that, but I still don't like sharing you."

They reached their house and Link went to change out of his traveling clothes while Mipha prepared a Hyrule Bass and some rice. Link returned, and they sat down together at the table.

"You've already eaten?" said Link after taking a bite of fish.

"Yes, awhile ago," said Mipha. "It's pretty late, you know. It was a quiet day here today. I attended a council meeting with Father this morning, then worked with Sidon on his swimming in the afternoon. Sidon kept asking me when you would be back, and I know he's hoping for another adventure soon."

"That's fine," said Link after swallowing another bite of fish. "You know I love to play with him, and he's so adorable. The fish is delicious, by the way. Thank you, Princess."

"I think you're hungry," laughed Mipha. "I don't want to rush you, but I'm eager for you to finish and join me. It's getting late."

"I'm done," said Link taking her hand.

And then he pulled her to their room as they both laughed. She entered the water and, after pulling off his clothes, he joined her in the slumber pool. And then they made love with a passion and urgency that reflected how much they had both physically missed each other. Afterward, they fell asleep almost at once. It had been a long day.

Next morning Mipha opened her eyes to see Link smiling at her. She reached out and stroked his hair, and she could never get over the feel of his hair. She couldn't imagine hair on herself, as it seemed such a nuisance to care for and would only slow down her swimming. But it looked cute on him!

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," said Link as he leaned forward and they shared a long sweet kiss.

"Happy Anniversary," said Mipha. "It's been the most wonderful year of my life."

"Mine too," said Link. "I've never known such happiness as I have with you."

"We slept late," said Mipha observing the sun streaming through the window.

"We were both pretty tired," said Link. "I had a long ride home for one thing."

"You weren't that tired from the ride," said Mipha. "I can vouch for that."

"Maybe it was the fish dinner," laughed Link. "Should we get up?"

"Yes, we should," said Mipha. "But let's not. I want to discuss today with you. You do remember the other thing you promised to do today, right?"

"Yes," said Link. "And Zelda has no problem with it. I felt I should double-check."

"That's fine," said Mipha. "I believe Father already checked with her. I'm happy you're doing this, sweetheart. It may seem only symbolic to you, but it means a lot to Father."

Link planed to take an oath of loyalty to the Zora Royal Family today at lunch and formally become a subject of their kingdom. It felt a bit odd to be doing that since he had been a soldier and member of the Hyrule Royal Guard for years now. He was duty-bound to defend the Hyrule Royal Family, which consisted only of Queen Zelda at the moment. Not that he was sure any of this really mattered, as no one envisioned a war between the Zora Kingdom and the Kingdom of Hyrule. They had been allies for thousands of years and had no areas of disagreement. But if it mattered to Mipha and his family, then, of course, he would do it.

"I'm happy to do it," said Link. "I feel honored as a Hylian to be invited to become a member of your kingdom, and I have nothing but the greatest respect for it after all I've learned about your history and culture. But you know my loyalties were always with you anyway."

"I know, but this will make Father happy knowing everyone in his family is a citizen here," said Mipha.

"Well, I guess we should get up now," said Mipha finally. "Father is expecting us for lunch and for you to take the oath. We have the afternoon to ourselves."

They got up, Link dressed and they made their way to the throne room.

"Welcome home, Link, and congratulations to both of you!" said King Dorephan upon seeing them. "I can't believe it's been a year already. But you two look wonderful together."

"Link!" shouted Sidon as he rushed over to Link.

Link picked him up, hugged and kissed him, then put him back down.

"I missed you bro," said Link. "But I'm staying home for a while now. So we will have plenty of time to play together."

"I'm here too, Sidon," said Mipha.

Sidon rushed over to his sister, and they embraced and kissed.

"Now, before we have lunch together, perhaps we can perform the ceremony," said King Dorephan. "Are you ready, Link?"

"Yes, I am," said Link.

"Then, just repeat after me," said King Dorephan.

Link did as asked.

"I, Link, from this day forward do solemnly swear to be a loyal subject of the Zora Royal Family, to obey Zora laws and customs, and to defend the Zora kingdom to the best of my ability," said Link repeating King Dorephan's words.

"Having taken the oath, I now declare you to be a citizen of the Zora kingdom with all its attendant rights and obligations," said King Dorephan. "Congratulations, and thank you, Link."

"I am honored, Father," said Link.

"Now Link is a Zora citizen," said Mipha to Sidon.

Sidon looked skeptical. Was his sister teasing him? First Link was his brother and now a Zora citizen. But it didn't seem to change anything about him.

Mipha went over and hugged Link.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," said Mipha. "Now I can order you around, you know."

"You always could, Princess," laughed Link.

"Now, let's have lunch on this doubly memorable day," said King Dorephan.

The lunch was delicious, and they discussed some of the work Link had done for Queen Zelda at Hyrule Castle. When they finished lunch, Sidon asked if he could go with them.

"Now, Sidon, this is your sister's and Link's special day," said King Dorephan. "I think they should be able to enjoy the day by themselves."

Link looked over at Mipha, and she nodded.

"Father, we don't mind taking Sidon for the afternoon," said Link. "We will have dinner and this evening for ourselves. But I missed my little brother."

Sidon beamed with pleasure.

"Well, that is very nice of you," said King Dorephan. "By all means, enjoy the afternoon together. And Sidon, please behave and don't make Mipha and Link regret taking you with them."

Sidon nodded, then took Link's hand.

"Come, let's work off lunch with some swimming at the lake," said Mipha. "And hello, Sidon. I'm here too."

They spent the afternoon playing tag in the water and swimming up and down waterfalls. As dinner time approached, they had a challenge to catch the first fish. Mipha won, and Sidon finished second, as expected. Sidon enjoyed beating Link, and it proved his sister was teasing him. Link was no better at catching fish now than before the ceremony.

They dropped Sidon off at home, then had a quick dinner together and afterward decided to take a walk.

"Well, it's been a fun day," said Link. "I had wanted to do something special for you, but being together with you and the family is special enough, I guess. Where should we spend the rest of our day?"

"Someplace we can sit and talk but with a nice view, like Ralis Pond," said Mipha. "Come, let's go."

They held hands as they made their way along the path and finally reached Ralis Pond as a Hot Footed Frog scampered away upon their approach. It was early evening, and the western sky was turning orange with the setting sun. Ralis Pond was a scenic spot with purple and pink shrubs shaped like undersea coral spread among the pine trees. Fleet Lotus Seeds grew in the pond itself, and various types of mushrooms grew near the trees. A heron stepped slowly through the grass looking for insects or frogs, while the chirping of smaller birds perched in the trees filled the air.

They walked to the western edge of the plateau and looked out across the landscape. The view was magnificent and encompassed most of western Hyrule. Straight ahead you could make out Hyrule Castle and beyond it the figure of Divine Beast Vah Medoh perched above Rito Village. To the left, you could see Divine Beast Vah Naboris atop a mountain peak. And below them was the forest where they had begun married life together cleaning out Lizalfos.

"You like coming back here, to Ralis Pond, don't you?" said Link as he put his arm around her.

"Yes," said Mipha. "Here and Veiled Falls. I like the view and the chance to get away. It's a peaceful spot, private but not too far from home. We've come here often together."

"I know," said Link. "I have fond memories of us playing together here when I was small. I also remember you knocking me on my backside here several times when we sparred before our marriage. But I also have fond memories of us playing together here after we married."

"So do I," laughed Mipha as she reached out and gently stroked his arm.

Mipha looked at him and his soft blonde hair ruffled by the gentle breeze. He was so handsome, and such a wonderful husband too. He understood her moods now and her sense of humor. He was a tender yet passionate lover, and she could sense how much he loved her and cared about her happiness. In short, he was perfect for her.

And he was still the modest and kind person she was so attracted to from early on. She remembered how he was back then as a young teenager. If you saw him walking around at that time, you would think he was just some ordinary kid, maybe a bit on the quiet side. You wouldn't pay any particular attention to him. He didn't brag or strut or swagger or act conceited. He usually kept to himself and minded his own business. He could be moody sometimes, but he was basically good-natured, willing to listen to anyone who needed help. He was the kind of kid a stranger might ask to help gather wood, and he wouldn't mind. He would happily do it for them like he had nothing more important to do.

But if evil threatened and he drew the sword that seals the darkness, then you would see a side of him you wouldn't believe existed. There would be a fearless determination in those bright blue eyes of his, an overpowering will to overcome whatever evil he faced. And that shy, quiet kid who might have helped you with your chores earlier in the day, suddenly became the most formidable adversary in all of Hyrule, a ruthless fighter who would risk his life to protect you. His combat skills were second to none, a fluid blur of precise movements, and a wonder to behold. She had seen that skill on display when he defeated the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain, and she would never forget it or how it affected her.

They stood together quietly and stared out across the landscape.

"We've traveled together all over Hyrule," said Link pointing to the view. "It was quite an epic journey, and it's hard to believe it's been over a year already."

"Yes, it was an epic journey, one of both accomplishment and discovery," said Mipha. "Somehow, it felt right to me, as I always thought my role in all this was to protect you. But it was such a close call, Link. I almost raced to my Divine Beast like the others. But something tugged at my heart at the moment of decision, just as I was about to head back to the domain. It was my deep love for you, Link, and it was that love that enabled us to be together. So, yes, it was an amazing journey, and one I will always remember. But I'm so glad it's over, and we have each other and our life together now. It's been such a happy year for me, sharing my life with you. And I look forward to many more."

"But speaking of our anniversary, sweetheart," said Link. "It's still not too late to change your mind about a trip, to get away together. We could go back to Lurelin Village, or visit the Faron Region. Or is there someplace else you would like to visit?"

"No, I prefer not to travel right now," said Mipha. "And I'm glad you followed my wishes and did not get me a gift. I told you our gift is having each other."

"I did want to get you something when I was in Castle Town, something special to remember this day. But in the end, I respected your wishes. I didn't want to embarrass you if you weren't getting me something," said Link.

"I think we will both remember today without exchanging gifts," said Mipha as she smiled at him.

"A quiet celebration together is fine if that's what you prefer, sweetheart. Above all else, I want you to be happy. I just felt I should do something special to show you how much I love you and how much this year with you has meant to me."

"I know that's how you feel, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You didn't have to do something special to tell me that."

They stood together for another few moments as the sky started to darken.

"Let's sit under the large rock there before we head home," said Mipha pointing to the rock outcropping that overhung the pond. "I'd like to talk with you a bit longer."

"Of course," said Link.

They held hands as they walked to the spot beneath the rock and sat down. Link put his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Then she took his hand and straightened up to look at him.

"You know, when I said we shouldn't exchange presents, I lied a little," said Mipha. "I did end up with a present for you. Two presents, in fact."

"Now you make me feel bad," said Link as he turned to her. "We agreed not to exchange gifts, and I took you at your word."

"That's alright," said Mipha as she smiled at him. "I just couldn't stop myself."

"Well, then give me a chance to get you something in return," said Link.

"You don't have to do that," said Mipha. "In a sense, you already have given me something."

"What are you talking about?" said Link.

She gently stroked his hand and then looked into his eyes.

"Congratulations! You're going to be a father, Link," said Mipha.

"What! Are you serious? Oh Hylia that is wonderful news!" said Link as he reached out and they embraced then kissed.

"Two presents?" said Link. "That means you are carrying two eggs?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "They should pass in about a month and hatch three days after that."

"How long have you known about this?" said Link.

"I found out this past week while you were away," said Mipha. "I thought I would wait to tell you today. It's the perfect gift to each other, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful, a wonderful gift, a gift beyond anything I could imagine," said Link. "I'm so happy I don't know what to say. Just when I think I can't be any happier, you find a way to surpass it. But can I do something to help you? Are you feeling alright? Shouldn't you be taking things easy now? And was it okay for you to do all that swimming today? And what about us making love?"

"Relax, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "I'm fine and so are the eggs. It's different than a Hylian live birth. Most of a Zora baby's growth occurs after hatching. I need to stay active, and I want to stay active. And that includes being with you, so don't be nervous. Now we should head home before it gets too late. Tomorrow we can share the good news with Father, and I know he will be thrilled. And happy anniversary sweetheart. Do you think you will remember it now?"

"I will never forget it the rest of my life!" said Link. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you," said Mipha. "Are you ready to be a father?"

"Yes, I am," said Link. "I've been thinking about it on and off but knew it could only be when you were ready. You know I love children. And having two of my own, I can't believe it. I'm thrilled!"

They kissed again, then held hands as they made their way home.

They both realized life was going to be very different for them soon.


	9. Hatchlings

**Chapter 9 - Hatchlings**

_Summary: Mipha lays two eggs that hatch and she and Link enter the world of parenting._

After sharing the happy news about the two eggs she was carrying with her dear husband on the evening of their first anniversary, Mipha couldn't wait to tell her father the next morning.

"Will you hurry up, Link!" said Mipha as she waited impatiently for Link to finish his breakfast. "You Hylians are so inefficient. First, you have to heat the fish, and then you have to let it cool. If you were a Zora, you would be long done by now!"

"I'm eating as fast as I can, Mipha," laughed Link. "You know I can't eat it raw! Do you want me to choke?"

"There was no need to answer me and waste even more time," said Mipha. "Please, just keep eating."

Link did as she asked, chuckling inside. It was rare for someone to accuse him of eating too slowly, as his reputation with food was usually the opposite. Life in the wild where danger could occur at any time had taught him to eat quickly.

"There, I'm done," said Link finally as he swallowed his last bite and wiped his mouth.

"Come on, then," said Mipha taking his hand and practically pulling him to the door.

They made their way to the throne room, and King Dorephan was not yet busy.

"Mipha dear," said King Dorephan seeing her pulling Link into the room. "Whatever is the matter?"

"We want to share some good news, Father!" said Mipha. "In about a month you are going to be the grandfather of two children!"

She ran to her father, and he enveloped her in a big hug.

"My darling girl, that is wonderful news!" said King Dorephan as he held her. "I am so happy for the two of you, and I know you must both be thrilled. But am I really that old already, a grandfather?"

"You're not old, Father," laughed Mipha as she kissed him on the cheek. "We're very young parents."

"Well, never mind about me, this is about the two of you. This is a fabulous way to start the day," said King Dorephan. "And you are positively glowing, Mipha. I haven't seen you this happy since the night Link accepted the armor from you."

"Yes, Father," said Mipha as they released their embrace. "I am ecstatic!"

"And I am as well," said Link. "I must admit I'm still a bit in shock, though."

"I know exactly what you mean," laughed King Dorephan. "I can still remember my feelings when I found out about Mipha and then later about Sidon. But you'll get over it soon. Oh, I see I have a meeting coming up now. We can talk further later. Congratulations again, and I look forward to learning what names you decide upon."

They left holding hands as they made their way down to the plaza. Link made a burping sound, and Mipha glanced at him.

"Are you alright?" said Mipha.

"Excuse me, and yes, I'm fine," said Link clearing his throat. "I'm just trying to deal with the effect of wolfing down my breakfast as Your Highness requested."

"I'm sorry," said Mipha. "I was too excited, that's all. Do you want to sit down or is walking better?"

"Walking is better, and I'll be fine in a minute," said Link. "But I forgot we have to pick names."

"Yes, and they need to follow the musical royal naming convention," said Mipha. "I'll give it some thought, and we can talk about it."

And so life resumed as they counted down the days. Mipha noticed Link kept expressing concern she not overexert herself to the point she had to remind him it was fine. And she began to see a slight swelling in her body, but it was not too pronounced or uncomfortable.

About midway through the month Mipha and Link paid a visit to Ruta, and as usual, Mipha lowered the entrance, and they both boarded.

"I have good news, Ruta," said Mipha. "We are having two children in a couple of weeks."

Ruta bellowed and let out a spray of water from its trunk.

"Yes, we are both excited, too," said Mipha.

"Hello Ruta," said Link.

He had learned by now to treat Ruta as a family member. Ruta bellowed softy twice.

"Well, yes, they may well inherit some of Link's characteristics," said Mipha. "But they will be all Zora."

Ruta bellowed again, and Mipha burst out laughing.

"You're so funny, Ruta," said Mipha. "But that's how reproduction works."

"Why do I feel you two are having a conversation about me as if I'm not present?" said Link.

"Oh! Sorry, sweetheart," said Mipha. "Ruta was just wondering how much each of us would contribute to our children's characteristics."

Link waited, and when Mipha said nothing more, he continued.

"And?" said Link. "That can't have been everything, and it certainly wasn't what you were laughing at."

Oh, yes, that's right," said Mipha. "Well, Ruta just expressed her opinion that perhaps the children would be, um, somewhat better off let us say if they were to inherit more of my characteristics than yours, and was there any way to achieve that outcome."

"I knew it," said Link. "Ruta hates me, doesn't she?"

"No, no, sweetheart, let me explain," said Mipha taking his hand. "You have to make some allowance for her. Aside from the Sheikah who created her, whom you would have to admit were brilliant, Ruta has not had any contact with non-Zora races. So, she tends to judge Hylians she meets like you in comparison to the Sheikah she once knew, which you would agree is too high an expectation, an unrealistic one in fact. So, I'm working on lowering her expectations of you, that's all. She does like you."

"Well, alright," said Link. "I guess that makes some sense."

"And it seems I haven't lowered her expectations of you quite enough yet, but I'll keep working on it, sweetheart," said Mipha.

"Thank you," said Link. "But why does it feel I shouldn't be thanking you for that? Anyway, I hope Ruta is pleased you are having children."

"Yes, she is," said Mipha. "I think all is well with Ruta, and we can go now."

So, life continued normally until they finally reached the point where Mipha's eggs could be ready any day. The big day itself started memorably.

It was afternoon, and the rainfall was nothing short of torrential, a fact Mipha was later happy to recall as Zoras believed rain was a lucky omen. The channels of water around the domain bubbled like boiling water with the impact of huge raindrops that fell almost continuously. Mipha and Link sat huddled together, having taken shelter in one of the gazeboes. They had just left an all morning council meeting when the storm had begun, and they had run laughing to where they now sat side-by-side. They were sheltered here and didn't mind an excuse to cuddle. Looking down they could see the village plaza now uncharacteristically empty of activity, the heavy rain having driven everyone to seek shelter.

"You feel alright?" said Link.

Mipha looked over at him and smiled. He was so anxious, she thought, but it was cute. He cared so much about what was about to happen and wanted everything to be perfect. But she needed him to calm down.

"Sorry," said Link shaking his head. "I know I just asked."

"You need to relax, sweetheart, you're way too anxious," said Mipha as she took his hand. "I know all this is new to you, and it's new to me too. But it's been happening successfully for thousands of years. Just be there to help me when the time comes, and everything will be fine."

Link's only job was to have a container of fresh, clean water ready to hold the eggs.

"I'll be ready," said Link." I carry a vessel for the eggs with me whenever we're not close to home."

Mipha cuddled up against him and rested her head on his chest as the rain made a steady patter on the roof of their shelter.

"It's quite the downpour we're having when even Zoras seek shelter," said Link as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Did you discuss the names with Father?"

"Yes, and he was fine with them," said Mipha. "Raypha and Tila for girls, Tidon and Midon for boys, as we agreed. We use the first name on each list if we have one of each."

"They are all nice-sounding names," said Link. "I keep saying them over and over in my head. I feel I am living a dream, sweetheart."

"Our life together has been a dream for me as well," said Mipha as she snuggled up closer against him. "And this is just the next part of it."

Something else had been on Link's mind, and though he had mentioned it before, he liked having more reassurance.

"You believe they will accept me as their father, right?" said Link. "I mean with me being a Hylian and all."

Mipha looked up into his eyes, smiled, and gently touched his cheek. He had asked her this before, but it clearly preyed on his mind.

"Trust me, I know they will, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I promise you they will love you as much as they do me. You don't have any trouble accepting me, do you? They are going to grow up with you there for them, raising them and playing with them. They are going to love you dearly. Please stop worrying."

"Alright," said Link giving her another gentle squeeze.

She had told him that before, but he liked hearing it. That was one of his chief worries that his Zora children would feel he was too different from them. But Mipha kept telling him that wouldn't happen, and he hoped she was right.

It was about half an hour before the rain finally let up enough to head home. They spent the rest of the day there, which was uneventful, and retired for the evening at a reasonable time. Link fell asleep quickly, but the next thing he knew Mipha was calling his name and shaking him.

"Link, wake up!" said Mipha as she reached out for him and shook him gently.

Link was instantly alert.

"I think the eggs are coming," said Mipha. "Go fill the container from the lake and hurry back."

Link jumped out of the pool, grabbed the container from where he had left it, and then rushed to the lake outside their house, returning with it full of lake water.

"It's easier and more natural if I lay the eggs in water," said Mipha. "It's not painful. I just feel some pressure. Oh! I feel one coming! Get ready, Link!"

Link could see an egg emerging from her, and he gently took it in his hands and carefully placed it in the vessel of water.

Mipha groaned again, then she squeezed her muscles, and he could see a second egg emerge from between her legs. He carefully grasped the egg as it did so, and transferred it to the container as well.

"Are you alright?" said Link.

"Yes, I'm alright, just a bit winded," said Mipha slightly out of breath. "That wasn't as bad as I feared. Let me see the eggs, sweetheart!"

Link picked up the container and brought it over to her.

"They look fine," said Mipha as she examined them. "In a few days there will be two hatchlings swimming there, and we will need to transfer them to the nursery tank and start getting them food. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I'm excited!" said Link. "I love you so much, Mipha! I can't believe this is happening."

He leaned over and kissed her as she floated in the water.

"Do I need to do anything else?" said Link.

"We just need to make sure the water stays clean over the next three days," said Mipha. "We can replace the water if we need to. Otherwise, there is nothing to do. When they are ready, they will bite their way out of the egg."

"I guess you can't tell if it's a boy or girl yet?" said Link.

"No," laughed Mipha. "You have to wait for them to hatch. When it's a decent time of day, we need to share the news with Father. I'm sure it has been on his mind."

Link kept staring at the eggs, and now and then one of the eggs would move slightly.

"The miracle of life," said Link. "It's so humbling."

"Yes, before us is perhaps the future king or queen of the Zora," said Mipha.

"I'm in awe," said Link. "I don't know what to say. How is it determined which one will rule?"

"Since they came into this world together, the council of elders will choose when the time comes," said Mipha. "Come back to sleep with me. The eggs are fine, and it's still the middle of the night."

Link joined her back in the pool and Mipha fell asleep a few moments later, but he kept opening his eyes to check on the eggs. Eventually, he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew it was morning and Mipha was already up.

"Good morning!" said Mipha. "You must have been tired. I already saw Father and gave him the good news. Hungry?"

"Shouldn't you be resting, taking it easy?" said Link.

"I'm fine," said Mipha. "There's an extra bass in the kitchen."

The next two days, they made sure the water stayed clean, and on the third day, the tension was palpable.

Link hoped the babies were fine, but he knew Zora/Hylian marriages were rare and how their children would turn out possibly unpredictable. They took turns watching the eggs, and had already prepared the nursery tank with clean water and had cut up small pieces of fresh fish.

And then it happened when it was Mipha's turn to watch.

"Link, come here! Hurry!" said Mipha.

Link rushed over to where Mipha sat looking at the container with the eggs. One of the eggs had started to break open as the hatchling inside was motivated by lack of nourishment to work its way out of the shell. They both watched as slowly a little face peeked through an opening. Then through further effort, the hatchling wriggled free of the egg and began to swim.

"That's a boy!" said Mipha excitedly. "He looks perfect. And he has your eyes, Link! They're gorgeous!"

His skin coloration was red like Mipha's, but his blue eyes were clearly inherited from Link.

Mipha carefully scooped the hatchling up in both her hands and gently placed him in the nursery tank.

"Add some cut up fish," said Mipha. "Little Tidon is hungry."

Link did as asked, and Mipha was right. Tidon went after the tiny pieces of fish at once and swallowed them whole.

"Come here, Link!" said Mipha. "The other one is hatching now."

Link joined her and watched a similar occurrence. But this time the baby had the same red skin but bright gold eyes.

"And that's a girl!" said Mipha. "She looks perfect, too, and adorable!"

Mipha scooped her up and transported her to the nursery tank too while Link cut up some more fish.

"Hello Tidon and Raypha," said Mipha as she watched them swim and eat. "Welcome to your home. Aren't they precious, Link?"

Both hatchlings gobbled up the food until they were full, stopped to stare at each other for a moment, then floated gently to the bottom of the tank to rest.

"They will eat like crazy for a while," said Mipha. "Their growth will be so fast. You'll see. But now you're a father, Link, and I'm a mother. Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

"It does," said Link as he leaned over and they kissed. "It does indeed."

"We need to take turns getting them fresh food," said Mipha. "It will be tiring for a while, but as they get bigger, they will eat more but less frequently. When they're a month old or so you can start playing with them a little, wiggling your finger at them. They won't bite, but they might grasp it. And when they're a few months old, we can start briefly lifting them out of the water to help their lungs develop. In less than a year they will be able to live on land or water, though they will still prefer water."

"It sounds like a long time, but I expect it will go by fast," said Link as he stared at the two hatchlings resting now. "I want to cherish every minute of it."

Mipha smiled at him and took his hand.

"I know you will be a wonderful father," said Mipha. "You're a wonderful person, and I love you so very much."

They kissed, then Mipha spoke up again.

"I'm going to go tell Father, and he will want to see the children," said Mipha. "I'll be right back."

Mipha left, and Link returned to watching the babies. They were still resting at the bottom of the tank, asleep, but you could make out the gentle movement of their tiny gills. He said a prayer of thanks to Hylia that all had gone well. In some ways, he realized having Zora children was more interesting. You could see them grow and develop day by day. A Hylian baby would do most of the same development in the mother's womb, hidden from view. Of course, either creation of life was miraculous and had its advantages and disadvantages. But he was living a remarkable experience and something unique in his life. He did want to cherish every moment of it. His reverie was interrupted by some noise, and a moment later, King Dorephan, Mipha, and Sidon entered and went over to the tank.

"Congratulations, Link," said King Dorephan. "This is a momentous family moment. Let me see the new prince and princess."

King Dorephan and Sidon both looked at the tank. Whether it was the increased activity or coincidence, both hatchlings opened their eyes and began swimming.

"I'll get them some more food," said Link as he went to cut more fish.

"Look, Sidon," said Mipha. "That's Tidon and Raypha. Try saying their names."

"Tie-don and Ray-pha," said Sidon slowly, then smiled, proud of himself. He was speaking much better after all the classes he had.

"When they're bigger you can play with them like I used to play with you," said Mipha.

Link returned with the food, placed it in the tank, and the babies started eating.

"They look adorable," said King Dorephan. "Tidon has your eyes, Link, and Raypha reminds me so much of you, Mipha. I wish your dear mother were here to see this. I know she would have been so happy and so proud. But there I go turning a happy moment into a sad one."

"No, not at all, Father, it's not sad," said Mipha as she went over and hugged him. "I remember Mother too, and it's fitting we think of her at moments such as these. I was thinking of her earlier as well. Please don't feel bad for remembering her."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Well, Sidon and I should go," said King Dorephan. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you, Father," said Mipha.

"Can I stay?" said Sidon.

"Now Sidon, your sister, and Link are going to be busy taking care of the babies," said King Dorephan. "They won't have time to play with you."

Mipha looked over at Link.

"If it's alright with you, Father, Sidon is welcome to stay," said Link. "He won't be any trouble, and I might be able to squeeze in some playtime with my little brother."

Sidon turned with an excited expression to his father.

"Very well, if you don't mind," said King Dorephan. "But please bring him home if it gets to be too much for you. Well, I'll repeat congratulations and prepare the official announcement. They're adorable, and this happy grandfather can't wait to start spoiling them!"

King Dorephan then left.

Sidon returned to watching the tank. Thank goodness they looked just like other Zora hatchlings he had seen, except for the boy's eye color. When his sister had told him that she and Link were having children, he had this image of a baby being part Zora but with hair and big ears. It was frightening! But thankfully that hadn't happened.

Mipha came over beside Sidon and put her arm around him, then kissed him on the forehead.

"I think you will enjoy being an uncle when you're older," said Mipha. "What are you thinking?"

"They're so small, Sis," said Sidon. "Was I like that once?"

"Yes, you were, and so was I," said Mipha. "You don't remember, but I loved playing with you when you were a hatchling. You would grab onto my finger, and I would pull you gently through the water. And later, when you were older, we could play real games together. Do you remember any of that?"

"I remember you playing with me," said Sidon. He reached out and hugged his sister. "I wish I could remember Mother, though. Father said she became a spirit when I was small."

"Yes, she did," said Mipha. "I know she loved you dearly and wished she could be here for you. But sometimes life does things we wish it didn't and then we have to go on living the best we can. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I think so," said Sidon. "And now you're a mother too. I used to think of you as my mother when I was small."

"I tried to make up for her being gone," said Mipha. "But I couldn't, not really. And yes, I am a mother now, but I am still your sister. We will always be close, Sidon, and you can always come to me for anything. You know that, don't you?"

Sidon smiled at her.

"I know that, Sis," said Sidon.

"Let me get you some lunch," said Mipha. "Then maybe you and Link can play for a while. I need to stay here and feed the little ones. Alright?"

Sidon nodded.

After lunch, Link was able to have an adventure with Sidon outside their house by the lake. This time Link pretended to be two Moblins, and Sidon had to deal with the second one after finishing off the first.

"That was fun, Link!" said Sidon after the battle was over.

"You are getting good with a spear, Sidon," said Link. "Those evil Moblins didn't have a chance. Let's say goodbye to your sister, and I will walk you home."

After going inside and kissing Mipha goodbye, Sidon took Link's hand, and they walked back to the throne room.

"You're a father now," said Sidon as they walked along the path.

"Yes," said Link. "But I am still your big brother. And don't you forget it."

"I won't," laughed Sidon.

Link hugged and kissed him when he reached the throne room area, then returned home to find Mipha watching the tank.

"It's good you found time to play with him," said Mipha. "I don't want him to become jealous of our two little ones, and he is still a bit young to understand. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

"I wasn't thoughtful," said Link. "I enjoy playing with him. And you know, someday I may even be able to defeat him."

"You're so cute," laughed Mipha. "Come sit with me. I can't take my eyes off them."

"Me either," said Link putting his arm around her. "I think raising these two will be some of the happiest moments in my life. And I couldn't have done it without you."

"And the same goes for me," laughed Mipha. "I love you so, so much!"

"And I love you, with all my heart," said Link.

The official announcement came out later that day.

_The Zora Royal Family is pleased to announce the arrival of Princess Raypha and Prince Tidon, daughter and son of Princess Mipha and Master Link. The parents and children are all doing well._


	10. First Year

**Chapter 10 - First Year**

_Summary: The hatchlings grow and begin to interact with their parents. Link promises Mipha he will put aside his Hylian aging concerns and concentrate on raising their family together._

It was a week after Raypha's and Tidon's hatching, and it was Mipha's turn to catch some fresh fish while Link remained at home. They had agreed to alternate some of the work, each of them taking turns finding and preparing food and periodically cleaning the water. Keeping the two little ones fed was a busy undertaking, and Link was amazed at how much they ate each day. The two hatchlings did little more than eat, swim, and sleep, but mostly eat. They were born with teeth, but they weren't strong enough yet to bite very hard, so needed fish cut into small enough pieces for them to swallow.

As he waited for Mipha's return, Link stood staring at the nursery tank watching the two tiny Zoras swimming about and building their muscles. He never tired of watching them when he could, and was fascinated by the miracle of life before him. They looked like miniature Zoras but not in the right proportions yet and with some features not fully developed. For example, their hands were still small compared to their fins, and their tail fin, head, and eyes were oversized compared to the rest of their bodies.

Occasionally, if their paths crossed, the two of them would stop swimming and stare at each other for a moment. It was cute to wonder what was going through their minds when they looked at each other. They never tried to bite one another, so they knew they weren't food. As Link gazed at the tank, Raypha stopped swimming and seemed to look back at him through the transparent sides. He smiled and wiggled his finger at her, but she didn't react. He imagined at this point, their attention was mostly on their immediate underwater surroundings, and he wasn't sure how well they could see him. Mipha would know more about their stages of development.

It was hard to believe, but he was a part of them, their father. It was even harder to think that someday these two tiny creatures would tower over him as full-grown Zoras, a prince and princess of the domain no less. And one of them was even destined to rule Zora's Domain someday. It was incredible! His child, the child of a simple Hylian knight of humble origins, would eventually be the King or Queen of Zora's Domain. He smiled and shook his head at how amazing that was. Not that he would ever live to see that happen, of course. He doubted he would even live long enough to see Mipha crowned Queen. If he were lucky, he would live to see his two children through their Zora adolescence. A Zora aged one hundred was still in the prime of life, and many lived to past age two hundred. As a Hylian, he would be fortunate to live another sixty years or so.

The girl, Raypha, had reminded King Dorephan of Mipha and she did look like he imagined a typical baby Zora might look with her red skin pigmentation and golden eyes. But the boy, Tidon, was different. He had inherited Link's blue eye color, and that would be quite distinctive for a Zora. Everyone would know Tidon was different. He wondered if that would bother Tidon growing up. Would other Zora children pick on him, make fun of him? He hoped not. The Zora people seemed very tolerant, not mean spirited like that at all. He had always been made to feel welcome here, and he remembered the warm reception they gave him at his wedding. If anything were likely to cause resentment, his marriage to their domain's pride and joy would have. But he never sensed any bad feelings toward him at all. So perhaps Tidon would be accepted as he was as well. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Here he was worrying about the distant future again, probably needlessly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mipha's return.

"I catch, you cut, that's our deal," laughed Mipha as she brought in three fish. "Two of the fish are for us."

"That was fast! Right away, sweetheart," said Link.

Link took one of the fish and brought it to the kitchen to cut into small enough pieces, then returned and put some into the tank. As expected, the food was soon gobbled up.

"I can see they are already quite a bit bigger than the day they hatched," said Link.

"Yes, all that food has to go somewhere. In less than a month or so we will need to move the two children to one of the slumber pools in our house," said Mipha. "I told you they would grow fast."

"Can they see us yet do you think?" said Link. "I waved at Raypha when she stopped and seemed to look at me."

"Probably not very well yet, but they might be able to see us to a limited extent," said Mipha.

"I can't wait to start playing with them!" said Link. "They are so adorable, Mipha, with their tail fins so long compared to their bodies."

"Yes, their tail fins will look too long at first," said Mipha. "Later, their bodies will start to catch up. They will start to have their growth spurt in about twenty years more or less, and that will take some time to finish. What you would call your adolescent teenage years won't end for a Zora until almost age fifty."

Mipha noticed the empty look on Link's face.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have mentioned all that now, but this is not the time to be thinking about that," said Mipha as she gently touched his cheek. "I need your mind in the here and now to help me raise two beautiful children. Promise me you will do that and stop worrying about what the future may hold."

"You guessed my thoughts, but I promise," said Link taking a deep breath. "Every minute I have with you and my family is a blessing from Hylia, and I should be grateful for it. I won't forget my promise. How long before they eat again, do you think?"

"They will probably sleep for a bit now," said Mipha. "Then they will eat again when they wake up. You and I can eat now. Until they get a bit bigger, we should keep an eye on them while they eat to make sure all is well."

As predicted, having eaten, the two hatchlings sank to the bottom of the tank and slept. Link made his way to the kitchen and cooked his fish, then joined Mipha in the dining room where they kept the nursery tank.

Just then, a guard knocked on their door, and Mipha answered it.

"Lady Mipha, a package from Her Majesty Queen Zelda just arrived addressed to you and Master Link," said the guard.

"Thank you, Marlon," said Mipha.

Marlon bowed and left, then Mipha brought the package back to the dining room and opened it. It contained a Sheikah Slate and a note.

Mipha read the note then handed it to Link.

_Dear Mipha and Link,_

_Congratulations! I just received notice of the happy event, and I'm thrilled for you both. The children have such beautiful names, and I can't wait to see them when my visit is convenient._

_In the meantime, I am letting you borrow this Sheikah Slate so you can fill it with pictures of the children growing up. If there is anything else I can do, please do not hesitate to ask._

_Link as a father? I can't wait to see it! Hopefully, the children will teach him to talk._

_Love to you and your new family,_

_Zelda_

"Nice note, but she can never stop teasing me about how quiet I was," said Link. "That's wonderful having the Sheikah Slate, and very thoughtful of her."

"That was very thoughtful. As for Zelda's joking criticism, you deserve it! You were pretty quiet with me too. How's the fish by the way?" said Mipha after Link took a bite.

"Fresh and delicious as always," said Link. "Despite being burnt as you put it."

"It's good you've taken a liking to fish," said Mipha. "I've already mentioned it's much healthier for you than the things you used to eat. You need to take care of yourself now for your children's sake. And mine too, sweetheart."

"Of course, and I intend to," said Link. "I've always valued keeping fit, and I don't plan to change now. I want to be able to wear that armor you made for me."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Mipha. "You look cute in it, and I'm not about to make another set!"

Mipha ate some of her fish then spoke again.

"You know our lives are forever changed now," said Mipha. "We will have our fins full with the little ones before you know it. When they're older, I need to teach them to catch fish and later how to swim up waterfalls. I did the same thing for Sidon. And speaking of Sidon, don't forget we both need to make time for him. He loves your adventure games, and he is still a child himself."

"I understand," said Link. "As I told you, I love playing with Sidon, and I won't neglect him. He is adorable too."

"He is! And when our two little ones are older, Sidon can help you play with them and teach them things," said Mipha. "Have you finished eating yet? I want to take a quick swim with you in the lake here while they're asleep."

"Done!" said Link getting up and taking her hand. "Race you to the top of the falls!"

"You're on!" laughed Mipha as they ran to the lake and dove into the water.

Despite Link being out the door first Mipha still beat him to the top of the falls, and they landed in the upper level of Mikau Lake next to each other laughing.

"One of these days I'll beat you, Zora Princess," laughed Link.

"In you dreams, Hylian knight," laughed Mipha.

Then she put her arms around him, looked him in the eyes, and gave him her cute smile. He responded by pulling her close, and they kissed, a quick one at first, then a longer one as they savored the taste of each other's lips, then a kiss that went on and on as their passion grew. He gently stroked her back and enjoyed the feel of her incredibly soft, smooth skin. And she pulled him closer and caressed his neck with one hand as she prolonged their kiss. Then they finally made love, and afterward floated with their heads above water and their arms around each other.

Link had found early on that Mipha was more passionate in water, and thanks to her assistance, he had managed to adapt to the environment. He might not be a Zora, but she seemed satisfied with him. And he was more than satisfied with her! Her transformation from shy and meek to passionate lover was remarkable, and something only he was privileged to experience. Whenever they made love, he felt so fulfilled and not just physically. She conveyed a sense of how much she loved him and wanted him, and he hoped he made her feel the same way about his feelings for her. For he could not imagine loving anyone more than he loved her, and she was perfect for him in every way.

"What are you thinking?" smiled Mipha as she watched Link stare at the water, lost in thought.

"Oh! Sorry. About how much I love you," said Link looking up.

"And how much is that?" laughed Mipha.

"I hope you already know it's more than anything in the world," said Link as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"That's nice," said Mipha. "The same as I love you. You're a wonderful husband adapting to my water needs, sleeping with me in the slumber pool, making love to me in the water. I know all that hasn't been easy for you. But you've made me very, very happy, sweetheart. And now with two adorable children, I don't know how much happier I can be. After everything we went through, life is so sweet right now."

"It is," said Link. "Given my nature to look out for trouble, it almost scares me how perfect things are now. But my goal in life now is to raise our children and care for all of you, and I promise you I will do my best."

"I know you will, sweetheart," said Mipha as she gently touched his cheek, then brushed his hair back from his forehead. "And don't worry about us, things will be fine. I am here for you too. Now we should get back and check on the little princess and prince."

They made their way home, and the two hatchlings were both still asleep.

As the days went by the two children grew and grew. After a month Mipha said it was time to move them to a slumber pool where they would have more room. Mipha made sure the water in the pool was fresh and the level not so high they could jump out, while Link carried the nursery tank to the bedroom next to theirs and carefully poured the water with the hatchlings into the slumber pool. They immediately began swimming, exploring their new surroundings.

"Here, watch me," said Mipha to Link.

Mipha reached down, put her hand just below the surface of the water, and wiggled her fingers. Tidon sensed it and swam over to her hand. He looked at it carefully for a moment, then grasped one finger with his two tiny fins. Once he had hold of her finger, Mipha gently moved her hand while Tidon held on.

"You try it, Link," said Mipha.

Link repeated what Mipha had done, and at first, nothing happened. But eventually, Raypha swam over to him and grasped his finger. And Link smiled the biggest smile ever as he gently moved his finger and felt the grip of his tiny daughter. Mipha looked at him and how happy he was.

"Oh, isn't she the most adorable!" exclaimed Link. "Look at how she's holding onto my finger! She's hugging me, Mipha! I can't believe it!"

"I can see Daddy's little girl has already got her fins around you," laughed Mipha. "Let me guess who is going to be the authority figure in this family and who will be twisted around her fin every time?"

"They are both so adorable!" said Link. "I can't believe they can interact with us already."

"It only gets better with time," said Mipha. "Next time it's your turn to play with Tidon, and I'll play with Raypha. That way, they will get familiar with both of us."

Mipha gently detached her finger from Tidon's grasp, and Link did the same with Raypha. The two children resumed swimming, and Mipha went to get more fish for them. Link was still smiling. This was his first physical contact with one of his children, and he couldn't get over it.

These days Link slept in the bed in the same room as the children so Mipha could sleep in the water in their own bedroom. One night Link woke up to the sound of a splash and walked over to the pool. Both children were awake, so Link went to the kitchen, cut up some fresh fish, and returned with it. As usual, the two of them gobbled it up. They didn't sleep quite as much as before, so they continued to swim after they ate. Link lay down on his chest by the pool his head at the edge and put both his hands in the water, wiggling his fingers. Each child swam over to him and took a finger in its grasp. By now, their hands had grown, and their fins were attached to the side of their arms. Link slowly pulled his fingers through the water and each little Zora held on for the ride. Link laughed. He kept playfully moving his hands back and forth, watching the little ones holding on. He wondered if they would bite him, but they didn't. They seemed content to hold his finger and let him gently pull them through the water.

Mipha had heard Link cutting up food in the kitchen and wanted to check on the children. She tiptoed to the adjoining bedroom and saw the hero of Hyrule lying on his stomach with both hands in the water, gently pulling the two children. She smiled. This was another example of what was so amazing about Link and one reason she fell so in love with him. If you were a creature of evil, he was a terrible person to meet, a ruthless adversary who would do all he could to destroy you. But the other side of him was so kind and gentle and playful that it was hard to believe it was indeed the same person. But it was. He was the fiercest enemy of evil but the most loving person she had ever known.

Link heard a noise and looked up to see Mipha watching him. She had quietly entered the room while his attention was on the children.

"You are certainly a dedicated father, waking up to feed and play with them in the middle of the night," laughed Mipha.

"Look! They both let me pull them through the water at the same time holding onto my fingers," said Link excitedly. "They are so cute, Mipha. I love them!"

Mipha sat next to him where he lay on his chest and put her hand on his back.

"You're not tired, sweetheart?" said Mipha.

"Not anymore," said Link. "This moment is too precious."

"And you were worried if they would accept you?" said Mipha. "The way you spend so much time with them, I wonder if they will accept me!"

Link laughed but continued to play with them until they got tired, let go of his hand, and then fell asleep.

"Now we can sleep too," said Mipha. "It warms my heart to see what a loving father you are. Not that I didn't expect you to be, but it's nice seeing it."

"I love them," said Link. "I can never thank you enough for giving me this life, the chance to be a father. But you're right. We had better get some sleep."

As Mipha predicted, the two children kept growing and could eat more at each meal now. So their feedings became less frequent. They could also play more now, and at two months old Mipha had another surprise for him.

"We can go in the water with them now," said Mipha. "Just get in carefully."

"Seriously?" said Link. "I would love that."

Mipha and Link both slid into the pool, and the children swam over to look at them. Mipha put her face under the water close to Raypha as Link watched from above the surface. Raypha looked back at Mipha, gazing into her eyes. Then Raypha wiggled her tail and swam toward Mipha brushing against Mipha's cheek, touching her with her fins.

"That's amazing," said Link. "It's like she's hugging you."

"You try it now," said Mipha after she pulled her head from beneath the water. "Take a deep breath first as you Hylians say."

Link did as Mipha suggested and while Tidon was swimming near Mipha's chest, Raypha came over to look back at Link. Then Raypha swam toward him, but instead of brushing against his cheek, she brushed against one of his ears. Then she reached out and grasped his ear with her hands and held onto it. It was so cute! But he needed to breathe, and he pointed at his ear. Mipha noticed his predicament and gently pried Raypha's hands from his ear so he could surface. Link rose and gasped for breath, then burst out laughing.

"She likes my ears!" laughed Link.

"It looks that way," said Mipha as Raypha swam around the pool again. "We should get out now and get them some food. They may need to rest soon too. But you can see how alert they are already."

Now each day they looked forward to sharing the water with the two children and playing with them if you could call it that. As they approached three months, the children would stop to look at Mipha and Link in the face when they entered the pool. It felt strange to be face to face with these little people.

Around this time, the two also began interacting with each other more. Mipha noticed it first and called Link's attention to it.

"Look how they are swimming side-by-side," said Mipha. "That's not an accident. They are becoming more aware of each other. And they sometimes stare at each other, then reach out and touch hands. It's beautiful!"

Link watched as the two swam circles around the pool but kept in position next to each other.

When the children finally reached three months, Mipha said it was time to start preparing their lungs.

"Watch what I do," said Mipha. "You lift them gently from the water and hold them. They may squirm about since they have never been out of the water before, but you need to hold onto them. Hold them over the water in case you lose your grip. It may take a minute or so, but suddenly they will involuntarily take a breath of air. Let them breathe in and out twice, then carefully return them to the water. We need to do that twice a day for the next week or so. And we should alternate children. We will gradually extend the time out of the water over the coming weeks, have them take more breaths. Do you understand?"

"Yes, perfectly," said Link. "Let me watch you first."

Mipha carefully grasped Raypha, then gently lifted her out of the water. As expected, Raypha squirmed in her grip suddenly out of her element and Link could see Mipha was gentle in how she held her but careful not to drop her. After a moment, Raypha suddenly took a breath and seemed almost surprised at herself. Raypha took another breath, then Mipha carefully returned her to the water.

"That was your first breath of air little princess," said Mipha. "Alright, your turn Link with Tidon."

Link repeated the maneuver with Tidon, and almost dropped him back into the water as his squirming was relatively energetic and Link was trying to be gentle. But Link managed to hold on, and Tidon took his first and second breath shortly afterward. Link carefully returned him to the water.

"Perfect!" said Mipha. "We keep doing that each day, gradually increasing the number of breaths. Soon they won't fight you when you lift them from the water as it won't be such a shock to them."

"They are so cute!" said Link. "And they are a real handful to hold."

"They are cute, aren't they?" said Mipha. "I'm reliving some of my time helping to raise Sidon. Eventually, you can hold them in your arms for a while and cuddle them. But you worry me, sweetheart, you really do."

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"You're so attached to the two of them. I can see you wanting to keep cuddling them, not being willing to return them to the water," laughed Mipha.

"I won't forget," laughed Link. "I worry about keeping them out of the water for too long. I want everything perfect for them."

King Dorephan visited once a week and Sidon almost every day, with Link and Mipha alternating playtime days with Sidon. Sometimes Sidon liked to stay at their home and play with the babies, doing the same thing Link and Mipha did with their fingers.

"Did you used to do this with me, Sis?" asked Sidon as he played with the two of them.

"Yes, of course," said Mipha. "And so did Mother and Father. All of us loved you."

"They've gotten so much bigger so soon," said Sidon.

"Yes, they will keep growing fairly quickly for a year, then slow down a bit," said Mipha. "After a year they can stay out of the water as long as they want. But you'll see they will still prefer the water, feeling more at home in it."

"The boy, Tidon, has Link's eyes, doesn't he?" said Sidon.

"Yes, and that is unique for one of us," said Mipha. "The girl Raypha seems to take after me according to Father."

At slightly over five months they could stay out of the water long enough to briefly hold in your arms, and Link was ecstatic! He would lift a child from the water and then hold the child in his arms, gently patting them. They would sometimes rest their head on his shoulder, and he could feel their little heart beating against his chest. Then, after a few minutes, he would hold them in front of him and look them in the face. They would look back at him now and reach out for his nose or ears, which caused him to burst out laughing when they grabbed a tight hold of it. Their grip was getting stronger, and he needed to be careful when dislodging it. Once he needed Mipha's help when Raypha got an especially good hold on his ear.

"I think she twisted it a little," laughed Link as Mipha gently dislodged her and took her back to the water.

"She knows how to get your attention already," laughed Mipha. "You can start talking to them, you know. They won't understand, but it's good for them to hear our voices."

So the two parents would talk to the children when they held them before returning them to the water. And at six months the little Zoras began to answer back, making sounds as they learned to use their voice. By seven months they were saying 'ma ma' and 'da da' as well as other sounds. And it was around this time the children started to treat their two parents differently.

It started with Link holding Tidon in front of him. Tidon reached out with both hands and began clapping them together on Link's nose repeating 'da da' over again. The blows weren't hard, and they made Link laugh. Link kissed Tidon on the cheek, said he loved him and returned him to the water. Then he picked up Raypha. She said 'da da' too but reached for one of his ears and started pulling at it. Again Link had to laugh. After a while, he gently detached her hands from his ear, kissed her, told her he loved her and returned her to the water.

With Mipha, they were different. They would both say 'ma ma' to her, but Tidon would stroke her cheek with his hands and lean against it. And Raypha, to Link's increasing jealousy, would press her mouth against Mipha's cheek as if to kiss her.

"I wonder why I don't get a kiss?" said Link finally after a session in the water with the children where a happy Mipha got a kiss from both children.

"You will," laughed Mipha. "Don't you understand what they're doing? They are intrigued by your nose and ears. Somehow they instinctively know you shouldn't have them and are trying to help you by pulling them or swatting them off of you so you will be a normal Zora. They'll learn and give up eventually, and you will get just as many kisses as me."

Link and Mipha would also take time to point things out to them, like 'fish' or 'hand,' trying to teach them words and get them to repeat the sound.

At eight months they could take the two little ones swimming in the small lake by their house. Their lungs were healthy enough by then to breathe while the parents carried them the short distance there. Mipha swam underwater with them, and you could see them watching what she did when she caught a fish. They couldn't do that yet, but she said it was good for them to view it. They sometimes chased a fish that swam too close, but the fish was still too fast and agile for them. Sidon sometimes joined them and played with them underwater also.

"How do you teach them to catch fish?" asked Link after one session in the lake.

"By watching me do it," said Mipha. "They have to learn to do it for themselves at some point. I will bring a fish closer to them so they can practice. When they're a bit older, we have to let them catch their food. If I always catch a fish for them, they will never learn."

They began saying more words past nine months, and the parents held their hands as they took some steps on land. They were also keeping more normal hours sleeping through the night, though also taking naps in the morning and afternoon. Mipha would sing a Zora lullaby to the children at their nightly sleep time, which was something Link had never heard before.

_May gentle waves of love_ _Protect you from above._ _Close your eyes little ones_ _And happy dreams will come._ _May Nayru protect you_ _And her grace flow through you._

"That's beautiful when you sing like that," said Link after the children fell asleep to her singing. "I've never heard you sing before. You have a lovely voice."

"It's a Zora tradition," said Mipha with a smile. "Mother used to sing me to sleep, and I can still hear her voice in my mind. When they are older, they will probably want a sleep time story instead, and we can take turns doing that. I'll tell them a Zora story one night, and you can tell them a Hylian bedtime story the next. I want them to appreciate both of our cultures. But for now, singing works best. You can hum a lullaby to them tomorrow if you like. Do you know any?"

"Some," said Link. "I've heard some, but I don't ever remember hearing them as a child. Also, my singing is nowhere as good as yours."

"It's the soothing sound of your voice that matters," said Mipha. "Don't pass up this opportunity."

So, they took turns humming a lullaby at sleep time as the babies floated, listening until their eyes closed and they slept.

"When they are a bit older, old enough to understand, we can each give them their own room," said Mipha. "But for now, they are used to being together and separating them might upset them."

Finally, it was one year since the two children hatched, and so much had happened.

As the first anniversary of their birth arrived, King Dorephan and Sidon stopped by.

"How is everyone?" said King Dorephan upon entering the house. "Not that I imagine much has changed from a week ago."

"Everyone is fine, Father," said Mipha. "They're just a little bigger than a week ago, but always happy to see their grandfather and uncle."

"Let me give my two beautiful grandchildren a first-year anniversary hug," said King Dorephan. The children had learned to call him 'papa' before they could say 'grandpa,' and it stuck for now.

"Here, let me help pick them up for you," said Link as he reached into the pool and lifted first Tidon and then Raypha, and handed them to King Dorephan as he sat down and put them on his lap.

"Happy first year anniversary," said King Dorephan as he kissed each of them in turn. Raypha said 'papa' and reached out to stroke his cheek. Tidon was quiet but snuggled against him with a hug.

"I think anything I say would sound repetitious by now," said King Dorephan. "I know you're tired of hearing how cute they are and how much Raypha looks like you, Mipha, and how energetic Tidon is. There, in the guise of not saying anything, I repeated it all. And I suppose you're tired of hearing how quickly the time has gone by too. But they are so adorable, just as you and Sidon were at that age. Thank you for helping me relive those happy moments. Here, Sidon, you should wish them a happy one year anniversary too."

Sidon came over and kissed each in turn while King Dorephan held them. Raypha reached out for Sidon and said 'cl cl,' the closest thing to 'uncle' at this point. Tidon said 'cl cl' too and also reached out.

"See, they want you to hold them, Sidon," said Mipha.

"Can I?" said Sidon.

"If Father helps you, of course," said Mipha. "Sit down next to him."

Sidon sat next to his father, and King Dorephan passed Raypha to Sidon. Raypha reached out, and they hugged each other.

"She's so affectionate!" said Sidon.

After a moment, King Dorephan took Raypha back and passed Tidon to Sidon. Tidon grappled onto Sidon and pulled him close, then hugged him.

"And Tidon has a such a firm grip," said Sidon. "He's going to be strong, I think."

"Maybe he will be like his father," said King Dorephan. "But you can see how attached they both are to you, Sidon, from all your visits and playing with them. Pretty soon they will be having adventures with you and Link."

"That will be fun! Three against one!" said Sidon.

"I assume you meant they are on your side," laughed Link. "But that's fine. You'll just have to face stronger enemies, that's all."

"Are you two doing anything later?" said King Dorephan. "If you're not busy, perhaps we could all have a celebration dinner together tonight. And please bring the children!"

"Of course, Father," laughed Mipha. "I know that's why you invited us."

"Well, we will be off now, and I look forward to seeing you tonight and getting a few more hugs," said King Dorephan. "Come Sidon."

After exchanging hugs King Dorephan and Sidon left.

"I think it's time for their nap," said Mipha. "Especially if we are taking them to dinner with Father."

Mipha returned the two children to the pool.

"The year did go by fast," said Link after Sidon and King Dorephan left. "As we lived it, watching them grow, it seemed to go slowly. But now, look at them. They can catch their food. They can walk. They just have to learn to speak better."

"I know," said Mipha. "That will take another couple of years before they speak well. We need to keep talking to them and teach them. But congratulations! You and I both made it through our first year as parents. Father will want to watch them more now, and Sidon can start to play with them. I promise the second-year will be even more fun than the first as they play with us more and understand things better."

"I'm ready for it," said Link. "It's funny, though. I want them to keep growing up so they can do all those things. And yet a part of me wishes they wouldn't. But I understand, it's life, and I'm looking forward to the next part of our journey together. It's also funny that with Raypha I will be taking care of a little you, as you used to take care of a little me."

"And I'm sure you will do a fine job. Yes, it's our journey together, sweetheart," said Mipha. "That's what it's always been about. Didn't you know? It's about us having a life and a family, and all built on our love for one other. You could say our journey together started in earnest with a kiss at Veiled Falls."

"And I have you to thank for that," said Link. "It was you coaxing me to express my feelings that helped all that happen. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was too afraid of losing your friendship. And I kept talking myself out of saying anything to you because of your royal position. You finally gave me the courage to speak up."

"Why, I thought courage was your middle name, my handsome Hylian Hero of Hyrule," laughed Mipha.

"I like the h-letter alliteration," laughed Link. "But my courage must not extend to matters of the heart, my pretty perceptive pelagic princess," said Link."

"Not bad, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "Come here!"

They kissed and put their arms around each other as the two children slept in the slumber pool. What an incredible year it had been!


	11. Royal Visit

**Chapter 11 - Royal Visit**

_Summary: Queen Zelda visits Zora's Domain to see the children._

It was a sunny morning in Zora's Domain, and Mipha and Link were at breakfast while Raypha and Tidon slept in their slumber pool.

"Are you ready for Her Majesty's visit?" said Mipha.

"As far as I know," said Link. "You know this is a friendly visit to see the children, right? She is not coming as a formal head of state or anything."

"I know, but I meant are you personally ready," said Mipha. "You get so emotional sometimes."

"Yes, I know," said Link shaking his head. "And I really should get over it. It's like the little boy in me still misses the adventuring, traveling around Hyrule and battling evil. But the feeling passes quickly. I wouldn't trade my life with you and the children now for anything. It's just some silly nostalgia."

"I understand, sweetheart," said Mipha taking his hand. "And don't feel guilty or ashamed about feeling nostalgic. Naturally, you miss those exciting days. But I know your heart is mine and you know mine is yours. Don't worry about those feelings for Zelda."

The children woke up about an hour later, and it was just after lunch that Link noticed Zelda's entourage crossing the Great Zora Bridge. It was a bit odd, he thought. She had two Royal Guard soldiers along with two Sheikah warriors. Link went down to the plaza to greet her while Mipha stayed with the children.

Zelda had dismounted, and she and her guards made their way across the bridge to the plaza.

"Your Majesty, welcome to the domain," said Link as he knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Link," said Zelda as she reached out, took his hand, and bid him rise.

"Did your journey go well, Your Majesty?" said Link.

"Yes, fine," said Zelda. "But I am anxious to see these two beautiful children of yours. My royal command is that you take me there at once!"

"Right this way, Your Majesty," said Link as he led the way to his house. Two Royal Guards came with him, while the two Sheikah left. When they reached the house, the two guards waited outside while Link let her in and closed the door. They found Mipha standing in the children's bedroom with the two children by her side.

"Hello, Mipha. Oh! Aren't they adorable!" said Zelda as she bent down and hugged each child in turn.

"When they are old enough, if you don't mind, I would love them to call me Aunt," said Zelda. "And I'm a little upset at you both for making me wait over a year to meet your two beautiful children!"

"It was better that you waited until they were a little older, Zelda," said Link. "They can interact with you much more now. And thanks to you, we have plenty of pictures on your Sheikah Slate from when they were small."

"Dr. Purah is almost finished making her own Sheikah Slate and has a way of downloading pictures to a Guidance Stone. You should do that the next time you see her," said Zelda.

"Good idea," said Link. "These devices seem pretty indestructible, but I would hate to lose all those memories."

"You both look wonderful," said Zelda as she stepped back. "I can see parenting agrees with you."

"It's been an incredible experience, Zelda," said Mipha. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Same here," said Link. "The children have brought us both no end of joy."

"That's wonderful," said Zelda. "And I can see why! I insist you invite me to any parties you have for them. And when they are old enough, I will throw a party for them at the castle. I can't get over how cute they are! Do they talk much yet?"

"Yes, they can talk a reasonable amount for their age, mostly one-syllable words and sounds," said Mipha. "They know who we are and my brother and father. I think they may be a little shy with you being here."

"Well, thank Hylia that they talk!" said Zelda. "I was so worried they would take after their father and just stare back at you, their thoughts an enigma!"

"Very funny, Zelda," laughed Link. "You can never let that go about me, can you? Why do you have so many guards with you, by the way? I saw two royal guards and two Sheikah as well."

"It's all thanks to Impa," said Zelda shaking her head. "She doesn't fully trust that the royal guards I have are experienced enough yet. Impa keeps lecturing me that after all we've been through, she is not taking any chances with the last member of the Hyrule Royal Family. I offered to double my royal guards, but she said it wouldn't matter. She still insists that two of her best Sheikah guards accompany me whenever I travel."

The children were getting restless, so Mipha picked up Tidon and Link went over and picked up Raypha.

"Well, I can see her point," said Link. "You don't have me anymore, so it's better to be overprotected, as the Yiga Clan is still out there."

"Very modest of you," laughed Zelda. "But you and Impa are both right, and I don't mind. And yes, the Yiga Clan are still a threat for now. When the time is right, I want to deal with them. But never mind all that now, I came here to see your two lovely children!"

Zelda reached out and gently tickled Raypha as Link held her and Raypha giggled, then grabbed onto Link and buried her head on his shoulder. After a moment she looked back up at Zelda.

"I think she wants you to tickle her again," laughed Link. "We do that, too, and they both enjoy it."

Zelda tickled her again, and Raypha repeated her giggling, but this time kept looking at Zelda instead of turning back to Link. Then Raypha reached out her arms for Zelda to take her.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest little girl?" said Zelda as Link handed Raypha to Zelda.

"Watch out for your hair and ears," said Link. "She likes to grab onto things she doesn't think you should have."

"I can handle her," said Zelda as she cradled Raypha in her arms and rocked her gently. Zelda reached down and tickled her again, causing Raypha to giggle and then give her a big smile.

"I'm in love! I'm completely in love!" said Zelda. "You'll have to fight me to get her back!"

Meanwhile, Tidon had fallen asleep in Mipha's arms.

"Tidon did a lot of swimming this morning before you arrived, Zelda," said Mipha. "I think he wore himself out and needed a nap."

Mipha gently put Tidon down in the pool.

Zelda kept looking at Raypha, rocking her and tickling her gently now and then. Then Raypha's eyes began to get heavy, and Zelda stopped tickling her and gently rocked her in her arms. After a few minutes, Raypha was fast asleep. Zelda leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead, then walked to Mipha and handed Raypha to her. Mipha then put Raypha in the pool with Tidon, as both children slept. The three adults quietly left the bedroom.

"You two are so blessed," said Zelda. "I feel like taking up residence here so that I can see the two children every day."

"You are always very welcome here," said Mipha.

"That's fine. It sounds like free babysitting to me," laughed Link.

"I couldn't do that to you, of course, but you have to send me pictures of them from time to time," said Zelda.

"We will," said Mipha.

"I promised Impa I would visit her in Kakariko Village on the way home, so I need to leave soon," said Zelda. "How are Prince Sidon and your father, Mipha? I don't want to intrude on their time as I came just to see your two little ones."

"Both well," said Mipha. "Sidon is getting bigger and loves playing adventure games with Link. My father is well and said he looks forward to spoiling the two little ones."

"I'm glad to hear that," laughed Zelda. "It sounds like you two have a wonderful family life here, and you both certainly deserve it."

"But how are you, Zelda?" said Link. "You look well."

"I'm fine," said Zelda. "I've gotten over things and moved on. I keep busy every day, and I am focused on the future of Hyrule now, not living in regret of the past."

"You know we stand ready to help you whenever you need us," said Link.

"I know that," said Zelda. "And I will need your help at some point. But right now things are fine, and I want you to enjoy this precious time with your two little ones. Trust me. When I need your help, I will let you know."

"Please do," said Link.

"And don't be surprised if I visit you more often now," laughed Zelda. "They are so cute I don't know how you can ever put them down! But I really must be going before the guards start banging on your door. Be well, both of you."

"Thank you for visiting, Zelda," said Mipha. "And I meant it when I said you are always welcome."

They exchanged hugs, and then Link said he would walk Zelda outside where two guards were waiting. They left the house together.

"Please take care of yourself, Your Majesty," said Link as he smiled at her and bent down on one knee.

"I will, Captain Link, and please rise," said Zelda with a smile.

"You two can both go on ahead a short way," said Zelda to the two guards. "I need a private moment with the Captain."

The guards bowed and made their way partly along the path and waited there.

"You look good, Zelda," said Link when they were alone. "Just like your old self."

"I feel much better, Link," said Zelda. "Keeping busy has been the key, and the passage of time, of course. It has been over two years now."

"Yes, I know it's been a couple of years now," said Link. "But when I see you again looking like before it reminds me of old times like we're still together and I should be riding off with you, keeping you company and protecting you from harm. Those days with you were very special to me, and I still worry about you."

"They were special to me too, Link, and our time together was a coming of age for me," said Zelda laying her hand on his arm. "I know neither of us will ever forget what we did together and how much we mean to each other. You will always be very dear to me, as I know I am to you. But don't worry about me now. I'm feeling fine, and I'm well protected. And you need to concentrate on your lovely family and raising those two adorable children."

"Yes, of course, I realize that," said Link as they smiled at each other. "But I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you."

"I will see you again soon, Link," said Zelda as she smiled at him. She reached out, and they embraced, holding each other close for a couple of moments.

Then Zelda turned and left, meeting the two guards waiting for her. Link watched the three of them then meet up with two Sheikah waiting further along their route. Zelda turned back once, and they waved at each other. Then Link returned to inside the house and wiped his eyes.

"You always get so emotional when you two part company," said Mipha as she took Link's hand. "But I understand."

"Yes, and I'm glad you understand, and you're not jealous about it because it wasn't that kind of closeness," said Link. "When I see her, I remember the times I went with her keeping her safe. I still care very much about her. But time has moved on, and I'm not her knight anymore. I'm a husband and a father, and my attention should be here now."

"It's fine," said Mipha as she reached out and they embraced. "We all have fond memories of times past, and there is nothing wrong with remembering them. When the children wake up, we can take them to the lake, and they can chase fish. Come, sit with me and cheer up."

Link smiled as he sat next to her, and they put their arms around each other. It was about an hour later when both children woke up and began splashing in the pool.

"Time for a visit to the lake," said Mipha as she went and picked up Raypha and Link picked up Tidon.

"Wait a moment! Zelda's visit reminded me we should take more pictures," said Mipha. "Here, you hold the two children while I go get the Sheikah Slate."

Link sat down, and Mipha handed Raypha to Link. He was now holding Raypha in his lap with his left arm and Tidon in his lap with his right. They were both squirming around a bit, and Raypha said 'da da' once as she looked at him. Link shifted his position to try to keep them comfortable. Then Tidon turned toward him, grabbed onto his right ear, and started pulling. Raypha saw what Tidon was doing, made a giggling sound, then proceeded to grab onto his left ear.

"Mipha, please hurry up and help me! They're going to pull my ears off!" shouted Link.

Mipha returned with the Sheikah Slate.

"Zelda is going to love this picture!" laughed Mipha. "The hero of Hyrule rendered helpless by two Zora infants."

"Will you help me?" said Link. "They're pulling hard!"

Mipha took two quick pictures, then put the Sheikah Slate down and came over to Link's aid. She gently pried Tidon's hand from Link's ear and picked him up.

"Come on, little prince," said Mipha to Tidon as she picked him up and held him. "Leave your daddy's ear alone. Do you think you can handle one Zora infant now, sweetheart?"

Link gently pried Raypha's hand from his ear. Then she grabbed him around the neck with both arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Link patted Raypha gently and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Look, she's hugging me," said Link. "They're so affectionate!"

"She probably trying to console you since she couldn't fix your ear," laughed Mipha. "But they both seem pretty energetic right now. Let's take them to Mikau Lake and let them swim around."

Mipha carried Tidon, and Link took Raypha to the lake just outside their house, then put them down by the water, and they immediately began swimming around.

"They swim better than me already," said Link as he watched them chase fish.

"I would hope so!" laughed Mipha. "They are completely at home in the water. Come on, let's have some fun playing with them."

Mipha and Link joined them in the water, and Mipha swam alongside the children and gently stroked their tail fins now and then. Link mostly watched and occasionally chased one of them. When he caught Tidon once he tickled him lightly, then let him go. Tidon swam out of reach then turned to look at Link. Link chased him again and just managed to catch him and tickle him once more. Tidon then swam over to Mipha.

Link had his back turned to Raypha all this time, and the next thing he knew Raypha grabbed him around the neck and rubbed her arms up and down. She was tickling him! He had been underwater, and now he surfaced then reached behind him to catch her, but she let go and swam away toward Mipha, then turned to look back at him. Link made an effort to chase her, but she kept swimming out of reach and giggled. Finally, Link gave up and was turning back when Raypha swam over to him and reached out for him to hold her, which he did at once. Then she kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder with her arms around his shoulder and neck as he floated with his head above water.

"I love these two so much!" said Link to Mipha. "She just kissed me."

"It will only get better as they get older," said Mipha. "You can play real games like tag, and Sidon can join in as well."

But Raypha was done resting. She used her tail fin to splash water in Link's face and giggled as he spluttered and released her to swim over to Tidon. The two of them then coordinated chasing a fish together, and Tidon grabbed it. Then they repeated the approach but with Raypha catching a fish. The two then went off to the edge of the lake and ate their catch.

"Wow!" said Link. "They learned that fast."

"It's a Zora survival instinct," said Mipha. "Catching and eating fish is an essential skill for us. I only had to show them a couple of times. Did you notice they helped each other?"

"Yes, I'm very impressed," said Link.

After another hour or so, it was time to go back inside, as both children looked a bit worn out. Link reached for Tidon, and Mipha caught up with Raypha. They held them in their arms, and both children rested their heads on their shoulders.

"I'll sing a lullaby to them," said Mipha.

They walked to the bedroom where the children slept and placed them in the slumber pool. Mipha started singing to them while they each floated looking at her. Then their eyes got heavy and closed, and they were both soon fast asleep. Mipha and Link quietly walked back to their bedroom next door.

"They should sleep through," said Mipha. "They were pretty active, and each of them ate a whole fish. So, we have the whole evening to ourselves."

They turned and smiled at each other. And then the evening together started with a long passionate kiss.


	12. Party Time

**Chapter 12 - Party Time**

_Summary: Nothing special happens but the children grow a bit older and interact more fully with their parents. Mipha's friend, Alicia, hosts another party. Zelda invites the family for a visit as they make their first trip together to Hyrule Castle._

It was a sunny late morning in Zora's Domain, and Link had left to pick up some food for lunch from the market, leaving Mipha by Mikau Lake with their two children. Tidon was playing in the water while Mipha sat with Raypha on her lap by the lakeshore.

"You have such pretty fins, Raypha," said Mipha as she gently caressed Raypha's tail fin.

Raypha leaned her head against Mipha, closed her eyes, and sighed, as she loved it when her mother did that, gently stroking her tail fin. It was so soothing and relaxing, and Mipha had done that to her since she was a hatchling. And Mipha could remember her mother doing the same thing to her as a small child. Being a mother herself brought back memories of her early childhood, a time she hadn't thought of in quite some time. After a few minutes of relaxing, Raypha lifted her head and turned to Mipha.

"Will Daddy's fins ever grow bigger?" said Raypha.

"Daddy's fins?" said Mipha looking puzzled.

"The fins on his head," said Raypha.

"Oh," said Mipha. "Those aren't fins, sweetheart. We call them ears, and they help Daddy to hear better."

"They don't help him swim?" said Raypha.

"No, Daddy doesn't have fins and never will. And he cannot swim as well as we do," said Mipha.

"Yes, Daddy doesn't like to stay underwater with us when we play," said Raypha.

"That's because he can't stay underwater very long. He has to breathe air like we're doing now," said Mipha.

"Will he ever get better?" said Raypha.

"No, he's not sick, sweetheart," said Mipha. "He's just different from us in some ways. We love being in the water, but Daddy needs to live on land."

"That's sad," said Raypha pouting slightly.

"No, there is no reason to be sad, Raypha," said Mipha, gently kissing her on the forehead. "Daddy is fine, and there is nothing wrong with him. I've never seen him so happy since you and your brother came along. There are different kinds of people in Hyrule. There are Rito who can fly in the air like birds. And there are Gorons who can live where it's always hot and eat rocks. Daddy is what we call a Hylian. We are different, but all people of Hyrule."

Raypha was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Mipha told her.

"Flying might be fun," said Raypha finally. "But, I like water and fish."

"Of course you do," laughed Mipha, gently hugging her. "And so do I."

Meanwhile, when Link reached the market, he ordered four trout, some rice, and some Swift Violets.

"Not catching your own fish today, Link? Not that I mind the business," laughed the shop keeper Brandon as he wrapped the order and collected payment.

"No, not today," laughed Link. "We needed rice and vegetables anyway, and by the time I catch four fish, everyone will be starving. We take turns, and the children already catch fish much better than I can."

"Yes, they grow from hatchlings so quickly, don't they?" said Brandon. "Then, when they get older, they worry about their growth spurt. I have a grown daughter, so I know all about that. And you must too, being married to Lady Mipha. "

"Oh, yes," said Link. "I do realize she's not fully grown yet."

"You know, it is very uncommon for one of us to marry before we finish growing," said Brandon. "In fact, come to think of it, I can't recall any other couple doing that."

"Really? Well, I guess I can understand that," said Link. "I should get home while the fish is fresh. Nice talking with you."

"Likewise," said Brandon.

Link left to return home but started thinking about what Brandon had said. No doubt, Mipha married him before waiting to finish growing because he was a Hylian, and he would age too fast for her to wait. And then Link started thinking about how he would age relative to the rest of his family. He didn't think of that often, pushing it to the back of his mind. But now and then, like now, it intruded on his thoughts. He realized he would be middle-aged before his children hit their growth spurt. Well, that had its positive aspects as he could enjoy seeing his children grow up more slowly. He would have more time with them as children. And Mipha would still be quite young by Zora standards when he was old. He wondered if she ever thought of that. If she did, she never mentioned it. And he remembered he promised not to mention it to her either, but it was hard to ignore when people like Brandon brought it up. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a guard who stopped him.

"Excuse me, Master Link, you saved me a trip to your house. There's a letter for Lady Mipha and you," said the guard handing Link an envelope. The envelope contained the Royal Hyrule symbol, so the letter must be from Zelda.

"Oh, thank you," said Link. "Larson, isn't it?"

"That's right," said Larson. "Good day to you and the family."

Link resumed his walk home.

"Hi, everyone, I'm back," said Link as he arrived with the food. "I'll make lunch. And, Mipha, we have a letter from Her Majesty."

Making lunch was relatively easy. Link only needed to cook the rice, vegetables, and fish for himself, while Mipha and the children ate their fish raw. They all sat down together in the dining room when the meal was ready, then Mipha opened and read Zelda's letter aloud.

_Dearest Mipha and Link,_

_I trust you and the family are well. I have to trust that because you have been selfishly keeping your adorable children all to yourself!_

_I would love for you and the family to visit me next week if you feel the children are old enough. It seems that's the only way I will get to see them! And, of course, I miss seeing both of you as well._

_Let me know if I need to make any special arrangements. Otherwise, I will have a variety of fish available, and the guest quarters of the castle are fully restored. I think you will be comfortable there in a bed or the water._

_Please let me know if next week is a suitable time. If not, I command you to suggest an alternative, as I forbid you to keep me from your little darlings much longer!_

_Love to you and your family,_ _Zelda_

_P.S. As I mentioned on my last visit, I would be honored if the children called me Aunt. Please, no formality from any of you. But I expect Link will forget, to the benefit of a Rupee each time for the Hyrule Treasury._

"That's a nice note," said Link. "Can we go next week?"

"I think so," said Mipha. "We can check with Father when we drop the children off. Remember, tonight we have Alicia's party."

Tidon had been watching Link eat and finally spoke up.

"Why do you burn your fish, Daddy," said Tidon.

"I've been asking Daddy that for years," laughed Mipha.

"I just can't eat it the way you do, Tidon," said Link. "It doesn't taste right to me if I don't cook it or burn it as you say."

"As I was telling your sister, Daddy is different from us in some ways, Tidon," said Mipha. "But he loves you both very much and is the best father you could wish for. After lunch, why don't we all go to East Reservoir Lake and take a swim out to Ruta? I need to visit her, anyway."

"I'll race you to Ruta, Ray," said Tidon.

"You think you can beat me, Tidy? No chance!" said Raypha.

"I hope Ruta's attitude about me has improved," said Link. "I've tried my best to live up to her expectations of me, lowly as you may have set them."

"Yes, I know, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "And Ruta has come to accept you. I know she is very pleased with how the children turned out. They are much more like, um, I mean much more as she hoped."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Link. "I think."

After lunch, they made their way to the northwest pier of East Reservoir Lake, and Tidon was ready to race Raypha to Ruta. The two children dove into the lake and swam full speed while Link and Mipha followed at a more leisurely pace. Tidon won a close race this time, and when Mipha and Link arrived at Ruta, Mipha lowered the entrance platform so she and Link could sit outside.

"I'll race you back to the pier," said Raypha.

"Let's go," said Tidon.

This time Raypha won and did an acrobatic jump into the air to celebrate. Meanwhile, Mipha and Link sat together on the lowered platform, their feet dangling over the edge.

"Hello, Ruta," said Mipha patting her affectionately. "We brought the children today."

"Hello, Ruta," added Link.

Ruta bellowed once softly.

"Yes, they are cute, aren't they?" said Mipha. "And they are quite smart too."

Ruta bellowed again.

"I know, right?" said Mipha. "I told you from the first not to worry, Ruta."

"What is she saying now?" asked Link.

"Oh, Ruta was saying how unexpectedly pleased she is at how our children turned out. She said they are adorable, and, well, that's about all," said Mipha.

"It's okay," said Link. "I can read between the lines. Ruta was worried the children would turn out badly because of me, right?"

"You mean dive between the waves," said Mipha. "Try to use Zora expressions, sweetheart, or you'll forget them. Well, you have to understand Ruta has had no experience with a Zora marrying a Hylian. But don't worry. She realizes now that her concerns were waveless, or groundless as you Hylians say."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Link. "I really would like to be on good terms with Ruta. You treat her like family anyway, and I'm family too."

"And you are definitely on good terms with her now, sweetheart," said Mipha, gently touching his cheek. "I've explained what she should expect of you, and now everything is fine. Later, I need to go inside and check on things while you watch the children. For now, let them burn up some energy swimming."

Mipha and Link sat holding hands watching Raypha and Tidon play together in the water. The children liked to race, play tag with each other, or challenge each other as to who could catch a fish first, and their swimming skill was impressive.

Mipha glanced at Link, and he was smiling as he watched his two children swim and splash together. He was so different now, she thought, so relaxed and carefree. Yes, her father had been right about Link, that he would make an excellent parent. He was a loving and kind-hearted person through and through. She had truly fallen in love with the right one.

"They swim so well! Aren't they the cutest?" exclaimed Link excitedly as the two children did some acrobatic turns followed by a synchronized jump out of the water.

"Playing like this helps improve their swimming," said Mipha.

"They already swim so beautifully, and I love watching them," said Link. "I shouldn't be surprised, though. They're Zoras, after all."

Mipha looked over at him and smiled.

"So, you enjoy being a father?" said Mipha.

"More than you could believe!" laughed Link turning to her. "They accept me so well. I was worried they wouldn't do that."

"I told you they would accept you," said Mipha. "We Zoras are smart. They just need to understand some of our differences, and they feel bad that you can't be like them in the water. Raypha thought your ears were fins, by the way."

"Well, they're almost big enough to be," laughed Link.

Then he leaned toward Mipha, and they kissed.

"They are so much fun to play with, too," said Link. "Raypha loves to splash me. And I can hardly keep up with them now! I keep saying this, but you've made me the happiest I've ever been, sweetheart."

"You've made me the happiest too," said Mipha, gently squeezing his hand.

Raypha giggled as she tagged Tidon, then did a reverse flip to elude his reach. After a few twists and turns, Tidon was able to catch up and tagged Raypha.

"Um, sweetheart, how much longer before you finish growing?" said Link as he turned to her.

Mipha looked back at him, and he felt the intensity of her gaze. Since they married, Mipha had a way of looking at him sometimes that made it feel like she could read his thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" said Mipha.

"Oh, Brandon at the shop made some remark about you marrying before you finished growing," said Link. "It just got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?" said Mipha.

"Well, about my aging and what it means," said Link looking down. "I just..."

But Mipha cut him off.

"Didn't you just say a moment ago that you've never been happier?" said Mipha.

"Yes, and I meant it," said Link. "I only..."

"Then please don't try to find ways to make yourself unhappy, darling," said Mipha as she let go his hand and pulled him close with her arm around him. "We are going to live our lives together and support each other, raise our family, and not worry about the distant future. No one knows what may happen, but we have each other now. That's the important thing."

"Yes, you're right, of course," said Link shaking his head. "That is the important thing, and I don't know why I let things we can't control bother me. I won't bring it up again, I promise. Again."

"Good," said Mipha smiling at him. "Now, how about a smile and a real kiss?"

Link laughed, then leaned toward her, and they kissed — a long and romantic one.

"I should go check on Ruta now before we get carried away, "laughed Mipha standing up. "Why don't you join the children in the water while I raise the platform."

Link dove into the water, then Mipha raised the entrance platform and went inside.

"Yay!" yelled Tidon. "Now, we can play a three-way tag."

"Just no fair swimming too deep," said Link. "Who's 'it'?

Pretty soon, he was, but with the Zora Armor, he could play reasonably well. And by pretending to chase one of them, and then veer off toward the other child, he was successful a few times. That is until they figured out his strategy and both maneuvered away from him. After a few rounds of tag, there was a splash. Mipha had joined them.

"Now, we can play four-way!" shouted Raypha.

Mipha obviously could outswim any of them and was seldom 'it' for very long. After a while, everyone was getting tired, and they headed back to the pier. When they got there, both children looked exhausted and fell asleep in the water at the edge of the pier.

"We can rest on the bed here," said Mipha. "They'll be fine and probably sleep for a while. A nap is good for them."

Mipha and Link climbed out of the water, then relaxed on the bed, holding hands and looking up at the late afternoon clouds drifting across the sky above the lake.

"There are so many beautiful locations around the domain," said Link. "Even here, at a reservoir, the view with the ice blue cliffs is so scenic. The domain is truly the best place in Hyrule, and I love living here. But I would live anywhere as long as it's with you."

"So romantic," said Mipha squeezing his hand. "I'm glad you love the domain and appreciate its beauty."

Link stared up at the clouds drifting slowly past them, and then all the swimming and the gentle breeze were so relaxing he drifted off to sleep. The next thing he knew, someone was pulling him and shouting.

"Wake up, Daddy!" shouted Raypha as she pulled at his one arm, and Tidon pulled at his other. Mipha had placed the two children on either side of him on the bed.

"Thank you," said Link as he reached out, grabbed both children in his arms, and kissed each on their forehead along with a hug. "It's nice waking up to my two darling children."

They took a moment to hold each other, then Tidon stood up.

"Hurry up, Daddy, we need to see Uncle and Grandpa," said Tidon.

"Did I sleep long?" said Link.

"About as long as the children," laughed Mipha. "I guess they wore you out swimming. But at least you won't fall asleep now at Alicia's party tonight."

They made their way slowly down the steps from East Reservoir Lake, Link holding Raypha's hand and Mipha holding Tidon's. When they arrived at the throne room, both children ran to King Dorephan and hugged him.

"Oh!" laughed King Dorephan. "How are my two precious little ones? You look cuter every time I see you."

After hugs and kisses, Link spoke up.

"Thanks so much for watching them tonight, Father," said Link.

"I'm happy to watch them any night I can," laughed King Dorephan. "They always have a good time, especially playing with their Uncle."

"That's because you spoil them so much, Father," laughed Mipha.

"Well, what else is a grandfather for?" said King Dorephan. "Oh, here is Sidon."

"Uncle!" both children shouted as they ran to Sidon for fist bumps.

"Hey, Ray and Tidy! How about some games on the first level?" said Sidon.

"Tag, and you're it, Uncle!" shouted Tidon.

"I hope you are full of energy, Sidon," said Mipha. "Both of them had a nice long nap."

"I'll take good care of them, Sis," said Sidon.

"And I will have a couple of guards keep watch," said King Dorephan. "Just play on the lower level, Sidon, don't go out into Ruto Lake."

"I think they are happier here than at home," laughed Link.

"They do have fun while they're here," said King Dorephan. "But they miss their Mommy and Daddy by the next day. Now you two go off and have a good time, and don't worry about a thing."

"You two be good," said Mipha as she kissed each of the children goodbye. Then Link did the same, and they both said goodbye.

By the time they reached home, it had begun to rain. It was too early to leave for Alicia's party, so Mipha and Link sat down outside their house on Mikau Lake, their arms around each other. A portion of the house jutted out far enough to shelter them, and they quietly watched the raindrops splash and bubble on the lake surface. An occasional fish jumped from the water, perhaps chasing a hovering insect.

"It's nice of Father to keep the children overnight for us," said Link.

"Oh, he loves having them," said Mipha. "He's told me Raypha reminds him of me at that age. And he understands we need some time to ourselves. Besides, the children have fun playing with Sidon. They love being there too."

They sat quietly for a few more minutes watching the rain as it pelted the roof of the house and splashed the surface of the lake. Frogs could be seen scampering through the shallows, and three ducks swam near the falls.

"I've always loved the rain," said Link.

"Maybe there's a little Zora in you, some hidden love of water," laughed Mipha. "I felt fortunate when it poured rain on the morning of our wedding day. It was like a blessing from the heavens. And I do feel our lives are blessed."

Link laughed.

"Yes, I agree they are blessed," said Link. "But you just reminded me, and I don't think I ever told you this. When I was cooking breakfast the morning of our wedding day, I overheard two people saying how fortunate you were. I thought they meant because you were marrying me, which, I know, was the height of arrogance and didn't feel right to me at the time either. But I didn't know any better. Later I learned when I was studying Zora culture that they meant that rain on a wedding day was considered a good omen."

"You mean the depth of arrogance, but you were right on both counts, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "I do consider myself fortunate to be married to you."

They leaned toward each other and kissed, then pulled back and watched the rain splashing all around them. After a half-hour, the rain began to slow and then stopped as the sun sank in the west, and the sky glowed orange.

"Since we're in a sentimental mood, let's walk to Veiled Falls," said Mipha. "We can go right from there to the party."

"Are you going to push me in the water again?" laughed Link.

"If you don't kiss me well enough, I will," laughed Mipha.

They held hands as they made their way across the plaza and then up the western path to Veiled Falls. When they reached there, they sat on the large rock in the water. It was just starting to grow dark, and Sunset Fireflies were beginning to glow by some trees.

"I have always had a good feeling about this place," said Mipha. "When I wasn't busy, I used to come here sometimes to relax and think."

"I'll never forget what happened between us here," said Link. "And later I even looked up what subjunctive meant. You coaxed me into telling you what I should have said on my own."

"All I did was encourage you to open your heart to me, tell me how you truly felt about me as a person, not as a Princess," said Mipha. "And that's what I needed to hear."

The sky was clear now with a few wisps of clouds and stars beginning to shine through.

"You know, I sometimes think back to our journey together to free the Divine Beasts," said Link. "That was quite an adventure."

"We needed to do it for Hyrule's sake, and to bring closure to all that happened," said Mipha.

"I know," said Link. "And after Rudania, having you along with me made the journey that much the better. But I swear, Mipha, you gave me the shock of my life inside Naboris, no pun intended. For a while, I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry," said Mipha. "You didn't understand Zora biology. But when I awoke, I knew your eyes weren't red from sand blowing into them. That helped convince me how much you cared."

"Yes, I'm a terrible liar," laughed Link. "I was just so overjoyed you were alive, but I couldn't bring myself to express how I felt."

"You can express it now with a kiss," said Mipha smiling at him.

"I guess this is where I find out if I get pushed in the water," laughed Link.

Link reached out and took her in his arms, then kissed her twice gently on the neck and then moved to her lips as she pulled his head to hers, holding the back of his neck, and their kisses grew more passionate.

"You kiss better now," said Mipha, breathing hard. "Just watch out for my teeth."

"I've been practicing," said Link between breaths. "On you."

"We better head to the party," laughed Mipha. "Or, we won't go at all."

When they arrived in the middle of Ruto Lake, where Alicia was holding her party, Alicia promptly greeted them.

"Miphy and Link!" exclaimed Alicia when they arrived, giving each a hug. "So glad you could make it, as I know it must be hard for you to get out with two little ones. You two are the only couple among my friends who are already married. You married so young, Miphy!"

Link glanced at Mipha, but she showed no reaction.

"Why wait, Ali?" said Mipha putting her arm around Link. "I knew I found the right one and wanted him to myself as soon as I could. And my father is watching the children. He's willing to do that anytime he's not busy, so it's not that hard for us to get away."

"That's wonderful," said Ali. "Anyway, I think you know everyone else here. And help yourself to the snacks. I ordered some crabs from Lurelin Village, and, Link, I had a batch of snails cooked for you. The band is taking a short break, but the dancing should start up again soon."

"Great, thanks," said Link. "I think I dance better than I used to, and the music here is so perfect, able to touch your emotions. It's the best in Hyrule."

"Since ancient times, we Zoras have always prided ourselves on our musical ability," said Alicia. "I'm glad you appreciate it."

"Did you and Mipha used to go to parties when you were younger, Alicia?" said Link.

"We did when Mipha was allowed, right, Miphy?" laughed Alicia.

"Yes, which wasn't very often," said Mipha. "My father was a bit strict with me, and I had to help care for Sidon."

"I think you went to as many parties as we did, Link," said Alicia. "I remember hearing Kodah took you to a few. Kodah's here, by the way."

"I remember a little of that," said Link, eager to change the subject.

"A little?" said Alicia. "Word was Kodah had a big crush on you, Link. You didn't know?"

"I don't think we ever got that serious," said Link blushing slightly. "We just had some fun at parties, dancing and such. I was always closer to Mipha."

"Well, if you say so," laughed Alicia. "Oh, I hear the band getting ready to play. Please enjoy yourselves!"

Alicia left to mingle with her other guests.

"That was a little awkward," said Link.

"Not for me," said Mipha. "But you're still blushing."

"Am I?" said Link. "I mean you know all about Kodah, that I was friends with her. She was so outgoing she asked me to keep her company at some parties. I didn't have anything else to do, and you were busy, so I thought, why not? I did like her, but I was never as close to her as I was with you."

"That's nice to know," said Mipha. "And by the way, here she comes now."

"Mipha and Linny!" exclaimed Kodah. "So good to see you both. How are the little ones?"

"Both fine," said Link. "Nice to see you again, Kodah."

"Come on, Linny," said Kodah taking Link's hand. "I came over because they're playing our song, the one you liked to dance to. You don't mind, do you, Mipha?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kodah pulled Link to the dance area, and they began to dance. Link looked over at Mipha, but she gave no indication of how she felt.

"I'm sure Mipha is fine, Linny," laughed Kodah noticing Link's glance. "I'm not trying to steal you away, just having a little fun. Don't you remember the parties we went to?"

"I do," said Link. "And they were fun. You were so friendly and sociable, it was a nice contrast to me, and it helped me get over some of my shyness."

"Yes, you would clam up sometimes," laughed Kodah. "But, I guess Mipha figured out how to pry you open."

"Yes, she did," laughed Link. "And I couldn't be happier."

"That's great," said Kodah. "I'm happy for you, for both of you."

The music was ending.

"Thanks for the dance, Kodah," said Link. "It did bring back some happy memories of fun times. But I should get back to Mipha now."

"Take care, Linny," said Kodah. "It was fun dancing with you again after all this time. See you around the domain."

Link returned to where Mipha was waiting by the snails.

"Can we dance next?" said Link.

"Oh, do you have an opening for me?" said Mipha. "Are you sure Kodah won't mind?"

Oh, come on, sweetheart," said Link. "What was I supposed to do or say?"

"You could have said, 'I would love to dance with you, Kodah, but I want to have the first dance with my wife,'" said Mipha. "I knew you two were close friends. I even asked her advice on how to read your feelings. But how serious were you two? What did she mean 'playing our song'?"

"I don't know," said Link. "I think it was one of the few songs I knew how to dance to at the parties she took me to. It never had any sentimental value."

"Did you two kiss?" said Mipha.

"No, never, Mipha," said Link. "We were friends, that's all. We had some good times together, mostly when I couldn't see you. But you are my first and last and only love, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I didn't handle the situation with her very well."

"Well, that's not a bad answer," said Mipha. "Come on, let's dance before she asks you again."

Mipha and Link made their way to the dance area and danced to the next three songs. Then they needed a break and made their way back to the refreshment table. Mipha helped herself to two of the crabs.

"Mmm, these are good," said Mipha after biting into a Razorclaw Crab. "Ali knows how to pick her food."

"I guess I'll stick to snails," said Link. "That's the only cooked food here. What else did you and Alicia do growing up?"

"Oh, a lot of things," said Mipha. "We were best friends. We played with others our age in the water, games much like our children play though more involved as we got older. It was mostly just good fun. We, or rather I, was just not allowed to play anything considered dangerous for our age."

"When I wasn't with you, or Kodah, I guess, I spent time with my friends in the Big Bad Bazz Brigade," said Link. "We had a lot of fun, too, though I know you weren't always pleased with them. I see Gaddison is here, by the way, but not the others."

"Pleased with them?" said Mipha. "I was almost always furious with them, especially Bazz! My fins still curl recalling the time he dared you to climb to the top of our fish sculpture, and you were reckless enough to do it. One slip, and you could have been killed! My heart was in my throat the whole time you climbed back down, and those three delinquent friends of yours were lucky I didn't speak with them until the next day after I had a chance to calm down."

"I remember you were quite upset with me afterward," said Link. "It's one of the few times I recall you yelling at me. I mean, before we married."

"I'm just way too forgiving," said Mipha shaking her head.

"And I'm way too lucky to have you," said Link. "Oh, this is a nice slow dance they're playing now. Come on! I want to hold you in my arms."

They made their way back to the dance area, and they held each other as they danced to the music.

"You don't know this song, do you?" said Mipha as they danced. "It's called 'Love Tides.' Do you like it?"

"It's very melodic," said Link. "Like all your music, I not only hear it, but I can feel it inside me. Your music has a way of altering one's mood somehow. And this one sounds so romantic. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," said Mipha. "Zora music is a little magical in that way. Now, let's listen to it. Let it carry us on its current as we say."

Mipha closed her eyes, and Link could see the song also moved her. They held each other closer, and she rubbed her hands gently across his back. After the dance, they joined a group of people speaking with Alicia.

"Ah, Miphy and Link," said Alicia. "I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"We are, Ali," said Mipha. "The crabs are delicious, and the music perfect."

"Yes, it's a great party," said Link.

"Hello, Mipha and Link," said Gaddison. "How are your children doing? I can't believe you two have a family already!"

"They're great," said Link. "I never thought I'd have so much fun being a parent."

"Bazz and Rivan say hello, by the way," said Gaddison. "They couldn't make it tonight. But we hope to have a Brigade reunion soon."

"That would be fun," said Link glancing at Mipha.

The band began playing another song, a fast and energetic one.

"Wow!" said Gaddison. "This is the music our Brigade adopted as its theme song. You have to dance with me to this, Link. I'm sure you won't mind, Mipha. Let's go!"

Gaddison took Link's hand, and they made their way back to the dance area.

"Hi Mipha," said Landon, one of the nearby guests. "You remember me?"

"Of course," laughed Mipha. "We used to play together when you had to watch your little sister."

"That's right," said Landon. "Would you like to dance?"

"Love to," said Mipha.

They made their way to the dance area and began dancing.

"You dance quite well," said Mipha.

"My younger sister, Layra, made me practice with her when she was learning," laughed Landon. "I had to get every move right, or she would yell at me and say I wasn't helping her!"

"It paid off," laughed Mipha. "Say hello to Layra for me. I remember she used to like doing treasure hunts. We would hide something, and she would have to search for it."

"Yes, she loved doing that, and I will say hello," said Landon. "She remembers you very well and idolizes you as her role model. And of course, she is still grateful for the time you healed her fin when she slipped on that wet rock. We both are."

"Oh, yes," said Mipha. "I remember how worried you were for her. She's lucky to have such a caring big brother."

"I do love her very much, and I enjoyed playing with her as a child," said Landon. "But I was glad you were there, or I'm sure I would have been in trouble for not taking better care of her."

Meanwhile, Link and Gaddison were trying to speak above the sound of the music.

"I'm glad Mipha found someone to dance with," said Link looking over at her. "Then, she can't complain about me."

"Oh, you think she would be upset at you for dancing with me?" laughed Gaddison. "I'm sure Mipha is a lot more secure than that."

"I hope she's fine with it," said Link. "She was a little annoyed at me for letting Kodah grab me for the first dance. Anyway, I'm glad you and the rest of the Brigade are all doing well. We should get together again."

"We will," said Gaddison. "I'll be sure to let you know. How are the little prince and princess?"

"They're amazing," said Link. "I'm crazy about them. I guess, like any parent, I think they are the cutest ever."

"They are cute," said Gaddison. "I've seen them when you or Mipha is in the plaza with them."

The music was ending now.

"Thanks for the dance," said Link. "I do remember our gang's theme song. I think we even made up words to go along with it, but I've forgotten them."

"We can try to sing it at our next reunion," laughed Gaddison. "I bet Bazz remembers every word. I think he came up with most of them. But nice seeing you again, Link."

"Yes, Heroine," laughed Link.

Link made his way back to where Mipha was standing with Landon.

"Hi, Link," said Landon. "I said hello to you at your wedding, but you probably don't remember. Mipha used to help me babysit my little sister."

"Nice to meet you again," said Link. "That must have been a big help. I know Mipha is wonderful with children."

"She was," said Landon. "Layra, my sister, remembers her fondly. Well, I should get going. Nice to see you both, and thanks for the dance, Mipha."

It was starting to get late, and some guests were beginning to leave. Link and Mipha thanked Alicia and then swam back to the domain, up the waterfall from the lower level to the plaza, and then began walking home. It was a clear night with a quarter moon shining over them.

"That was fun," said Link. "It's nice to get out and see friends, to have a good time."

"Keep that thought," said Mipha. "Because I am willing to bet you say something the moment you get home."

"What?" said Link. "What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see," said Mipha as she laughed and took his hand.

When they arrived home, the house was quiet, the children staying with their grandfather tonight. As they made their way to their bedroom, Link glanced at the rooms the children slept in.

"You know, I miss them not being here," said Link.

Mipha laughed and clapped her hands!

"I knew you would say that!" said Mipha. "I just knew it!"

"What?" said Link.

"You are so attached to them. You're like a barnacle!" laughed Mipha. "That's fine, so am I. But I'm attached to you too."

Then they reached out to each other, embraced, and kissed as they made their way to their room.

The next morning Link awoke to find Mipha gone. He got up, got dressed, and found a note in the kitchen indicating Mipha had gone to get the children. And she had the nerve to say he was so attached to them he thought smiling. He found her swimming in Mikau Lake with both of them.

The rest of the week was uneventful until the morning of the day that they planned to visit Queen Zelda at Hyrule Castle. They had decided the children were old enough to swim there, with perhaps a little rest or help along the way. After saying goodbye to King Dorephan and Sidon, the four of them made their way to the lower level of the domain. Mipha stopped to speak with the children before they dove into the water.

"Now, we all need to stay together," said Mipha. "No racing or games. It's a long swim to the castle, and you don't want to tire yourself out and fall asleep when we arrive. If you're tired, say so, and we can float or rest. Okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," they both answered.

"Also, you're bigger now, and you need to understand who we are meeting," said Mipha. "Queen Zelda is the ruler of all of Hyrule, just like grandpa is the ruler of our domain. So, you need to be respectful. She wants you to call her Aunt Zelda because she is fond of both of you. But most people must call her Your Majesty."

"Do you and Daddy call her Your Majesty?" said Raypha.

"Well, sometimes," said Link. "She allows us to call her by name when we are together in private. Otherwise, in public, we do call her that."

"And out of respect, we kneel on one knee when we first meet her," said Mipha. "Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," they both answered.

"Alright, let's have a fun trip!" said Link.

With that, they moved to the edge and dove in, both children shouting 'yay' as they rode the waterfall into the waters of Ruto Lake below.

Despite Mipha's admonition, Raypha and Tidon could not resist chasing some Hyrule Bass on the way, and Mipha had to speak up.

"If you two don't stop chasing fish, you're going to be grounded later," said Mipha finally.

Link found it interesting that in the case of Zoras, being grounded meant not being allowed in the water. For Rito, it probably meant not being allowed to fly. It was a universal parental expression.

They took a rest stop at Woodland Stable, and the children relaxed in Pico Pond while Mipha and Link sat on the shore together.

"Remember when we were here last?" said Link.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Mipha. "It was when you reclaimed the sword that seals the darkness. We spent two nights here, one before you had the sword and the night right afterward."

"I remember," said Link. "It was that second night I started thinking about what would happen to my life after I finished with Ganon. I assumed you would go back to be with your people, meet someone appropriate for your station in life, marry, and raise a family. And I would be busy in the service of Queen Zelda. But you pressed me about what I would miss about my life when my mission was over, and I said 'you.' Then I promised to accompany you back to the domain before heading to Hyrule Castle for my showdown."

"And it was the very next night we finally shared our feelings for each other," said Mipha. "So, of course, I remember our stay here. But your thoughts were prophetic."

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"I did go back to my people, marry and raise a family, sweetheart," said Mipha squeezing his hand. "But, I had already found the appropriate person."

They embraced and kissed. Then, after the children had sufficiently rested, the family resumed their journey. It was lunchtime by the time they reached Hyrule Castle.

"Wow!" said Tidon as he and Raypha stared open-mouthed at the huge castle. "Aunt Zelda lives here by herself?"

"Not exactly," said Link. "A lot of people who work with her stay here too."

"Mommy said you used to work with her," said Raypha.

"Yes, that's right," said Link.

"Did you used to live here?" said Tidon.

"In a way," said Link. "I lived where the royal guards live, the people who protect the royal family."

"Did you like it, Daddy?" said Tidon.

"I did, but not as much as I like living with all of you in the domain," said Link.

As they approached the castle entrance, a guard met them.

"Lady Mipha, Captain Link, Sir, and family, welcome," said Fellon. "Her Majesty alerted us to be on the lookout for you. Please, follow me."

Link looked at the castle as they followed the guard, and it was evident quite a bit of repair work had been completed by now.

"I will show you to your quarters, and after you have time to freshen up, will take you directly to Her Majesty for lunch," said Fellon.

The room Fellon led them to was quite nicely furnished with two beds. But they were surprised to see a slumber pool filled with fresh water built into the floor as well.

"This is perfect!" said Mipha. "Zelda must have had it built with possible Zora visitors in mind. When her letter said to sleep in the water, I assumed she meant the castle moat."

After a few moments, they were ready to go.

"Now remember your manners," said Mipha to the children as they followed the guard to where Zelda was waiting.

Upon entering the dining room, they approached Zelda, and all knelt on one knee.

"Please, I thought I said no formality," said Zelda as she came forward to greet them.

They all stood, and Zelda hugged Mipha and Link, then bent down.

"Can I give a hug to each of you?" said Zelda.

"Of course, Aunt Zelda," said Tidon.

"Yes, Aunt Zelda," said Raypha.

Zelda hugged each in turn.

"They are more adorable than ever, and they speak so well since last I saw them. Thank you for coming," said Zelda.

"How could we refuse a royal command?" laughed Link. "We're glad to see you."

"Come, you must all be hungry after your journey," said Zelda. "The meal is buffet style, and I tried to get a variety of fish you would like. There are some cooked but also raw, whichever you prefer."

"Are you sure you don't mind our eating fish raw, Zelda?" said Mipha glancing at Link. "Besides being an accomplished knight, my husband fancies himself an authority on Hyrule etiquette, and worries about offending Hylian sensitivities with our Zora inclination toward raw fish."

"Not at all, Mipha," laughed Zelda. "I haven't lived a sheltered life and have no problem at all with you eating fish raw. Link, you worry too much."

Link shrugged his shoulders as Mipha made a face at him. The fish was delicious and included several species not readily available near the domain.

"You have a huge house, Aunt Zelda," said Raypha.

"Yes, it is big, isn't it?" said Zelda. "You could say it's been in the family for a very long time. But I hope you and Tidon like staying here. Just take it one room at a time."

"It has nice water all around it, Aunt Zelda," said Tidon. "Did Zoras build it?"

"No, actually, that water was put there to make it harder for bad people to get inside," said Zelda. "But, I have a surprise for you both later."

After lunch, Zelda showed them a surprise. She had arranged for a series of large rings to be installed underwater all around the castle moat, and the children could have an underwater race swimming through the rings.

"I didn't know what to get them but wanted them to have some fun," said Zelda. "That way, you'll have no excuse not to visit again with the children."

The underwater ring race was perfect, and Mipha navigated it once herself, then joined Link and Zelda as the children played.

"There are guards all around the moat area to make sure they're safe," said Zelda.

"It's very thoughtful of you," said Mipha. "They love to race each other, and the ring course makes it more challenging and more fun."

"Between swimming here and all this playing, they should sleep very well tonight," said Link. "And thank you for the room, Zelda, it's perfect for our use."

"Of course," said Zelda. "I want you to be comfortable here. Did you notice Castle Town is looking better? Shops and restaurants are starting to reopen. Hyrule's reconstruction is proceeding very well, and I'm quite pleased."

"We just got a glance at it," said Link. "But from what we saw, it did look like it's coming along well."

Dinner was somewhat a repeat of lunch, buffet style.

"Did you two have fun swimming through the rings?" asked Zelda.

"Oh, yes, Aunt Zelda!" said Tidon. "We swam the course several times. Sometimes swimming through every ring and sometimes every other ring."

"I usually won," said Raypha.

"When they are a little older, I will teach them how to swim it with their eyes closed," said Mipha. "It takes time to learn echolocation."

"I'm glad you both enjoyed it," said Zelda.

Both children finished eating their fish then started to show signs they were tired.

"I'll take them back to our room," said Mipha to Link. "You and Zelda can stay and talk if you like. Goodnight, Zelda, and thanks for having us."

"Goodnight and I should be thanking you," said Zelda. "You two are my dear friends, and I miss you. Sleep well."

The two children wished Aunt Zelda a goodnight and hugged her. Then Mipha left holding their hands. Link turned to Zelda.

"So, how are you, Zelda?" said Link.

"Still very busy," said Zelda. "I am very involved in most of the decision making, though that's improved lately with my new ministers getting more comfortable in their jobs. I inspect work progress in person all around the kingdom. You can see the castle is coming along nicely. And how are you, Link? You look well."

"I'm as happy as I can be," said Link. "I love my life now. If you had asked me a few years ago, if I would enjoy settling down as a parent, I would have laughed. I was so into traveling, adventures, and combat. But having two little ones to raise and care for has been so rewarding. And, of course, being with Mipha has been wonderful as well."

"I am truly happy for you," said Zelda. "And, honestly, you didn't even have to answer me. I can see the sparkle in your eyes when you look at your children. Don't forget, I know you pretty well."

"Yes, you do," said Link smiling at her. "In some ways, better than I know myself. But you've told me what you're doing, Zelda, not how you are."

Zelda smiled back at him.

"Married life has made you more emotionally aware, hasn't it?" said Zelda. "I have my good days and bad days, but mostly good now. I'm much better at not dwelling on what happened, and keeping busy is still the key. But the Castle, my overly big home, is full of memories for me, Link. It's especially hard at night when I'm trying to sleep, and thoughts keep pushing their way into my mind. I don't wander around in the evening anymore, as I did in Kakariko Village. I sometimes take an elixir the royal physician prescribed to relax me when I go to bed. So, am I fine? Not completely. But I'm coping, mostly by keeping busy."

"Is there anything Mipha or I can do to help you? I hate to think you are busy working every hour of the day and night," said Link. "And if you need company, we're not that far away."

"I don't need your help yet, but I will let you know when I do," said Zelda. "And I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I do have free time to pursue my interests. I meet regularly with Purah and Robbie to discuss ancient technology, and we are learning new things all the time. So, don't worry. I am not all work and no play. Keeping busy includes indulging in my hobbies."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Link. "I appreciate you loaning us your Sheikah Slate, by the way."

"Oh, you can continue to use it," said Zelda. "Purah has been able to craft two more and gave me one. I hope you're filling it with pictures of your adorable children."

"We are," said Link. "And the storage seems almost limitless."

"You can message from Sheikah Slate to Sheikah Slate now," said Zelda. "I'll ask Purah to contact you and help back up the pictures to a guidance stone. You can do that remotely now. Purah is becoming quite an expert these days."

"Great," said Link. "And that means you can keep in touch with Mipha and me more easily. So, I hope you will message us whenever we can help or cheer you up."

"I will," said Zelda. "I won't need to rely on a letter. But now I should let you get back to Mipha and the children. You look tired too. Thank you so much for coming, Link. It's always special for me to see you again."

"It's special for me as well, Zelda," said Link. "You know that. Will we see you in the morning?"

"Of course," said Zelda. "I want all of you to have a good breakfast before your journey back."

"Then until tomorrow, Zelda," said Link standing up.

They hugged each other goodnight, and Link left for their room.

When he got there, he entered quietly and saw Mipha and the two children fast asleep in the slumber pool, one on each side of her. He smiled. They all looked so adorable, and he was tempted to join them. But that might wake them, so instead, he said a prayer for everyone, then quietly lay down in one of the beds and fell asleep.

"Get up, Daddy!" shouted Raypha as she shook him awake. Link rubbed his eyes and then reached out and hugged her.

"It's getting to be a habit being woken up by you or your brother," said Link.

Mipha was sitting with Tidon in her lap as he rested against her.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" said Mipha. "I tried to keep them from waking you as long as possible, but a guard came by saying we can go to breakfast now."

Link kissed Raypha, then stood up, quickly freshened up, and they made their way back to the dining room.

"Good morning!" said Zelda upon seeing them.

"Good morning Aunt Zelda," said the two children as they each hugged her.

"I am certainly going to miss all of you," laughed Zelda. "The castle seems so much more alive with you here. Come, help yourself to breakfast. I have fish again and eggs for an omelet if you prefer."

"The room was very comfortable, Zelda," said Mipha.

"I'm glad," said Zelda. "I had it built with your family in mind after consulting one of the Zora architects. She said you would be happy with it."

"We would love to visit whenever you will have us," said Mipha. "Next time, perhaps we can do some shopping in Castle Town."

"Yes, that would be great," said Zelda. "Anytime you feel like visiting, you are very welcome."

After breakfast, it was time to say goodbye.

"I have a ministers meeting soon," said Zelda. "But seeing you has meant a great deal to me. You are my dear friends, and I think of you like family."

They exchanged goodbye hugs.

"We loved seeing you, Zelda," said Link. "Be well."

"And I loved seeing all of you," said Zelda. "I'll keep in touch with our Sheikah Slates now. And anytime you want to visit and do some shopping, your room will be available."

They made their way back to the water and dove in.

"Save your energy for swimming against the current," said Mipha.

"We will," said Link, Raypha and Tidon.

"Why do I get the feeling I will have to pull all three of you at the end?" laughed Mipha. "So, shall we go? It was a nice visit, but there is no place like home."

"A kiss to start the journey?" said Link. "I understand that's a Zora custom."

"It is," laughed Mipha. "I'm glad you remember the important parts of our culture. Let's seal the start of our journey with a kiss."

They embraced and kissed.

But why did he suddenly think of Gerudo town?


	13. Starting School

**Chapter 13 - Starting School**

_Summary: More family life as the children begin their homeschooling._

It was a sunny afternoon in Zora's Domain as Mipha and Link sat holding hands while leaning against a tree by Veiled Falls and watching the activity. Sidon was playing water games with Raypha and Tidon. They were racing up and down the waterfall there, and giggling like crazy.

"It's nice to have fun with a young uncle," said Mipha. "I can see they enjoy playing with him more than with us, and he enjoys playing with them too. Soon they can make friends and play with other children too. Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"You have to ask!" said Link. "I couldn't be happier! I still wonder how I came to deserve all this, being with you, having a lovely family. I always thought I would be a loner like I used to be. You made my life complete and rich beyond words."

"As you did mine, sweetheart," said Mipha. "And beyond words certainly fits you."

"Very funny. By the way, Zelda keeps asking me to send her pictures of the children. I think it's her way of reminding me to take pictures as they grow older. But I don't mind them playing with their uncle now. We get to sit here and spend some romantic time together," said Link as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Mmmmm, that was nice," said Mipha as she returned a long kiss, then rested her head on Link's shoulder. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You don't have to tell me. Actions speak louder … um, I mean catching is better than clicking," said Link. "And I love you, too. See? My Zora education is improving."

"Yes, that was perfect, sweetheart," said Mipha straightening up. "But you just reminded me. Speaking of education, I need to discuss something important with you, namely our children's education. In the Zora community, parents are responsible for educating their children."

"Really? I guess I never thought about it," said Link. "I'm used to having a school where parents send their children. But you're saying Zora parents educate their children?"

"Yes, by and large," said Mipha. "As you can no doubt tell from your time at the domain, we don't have organized schools. Children often follow in the same profession as their parents, so they generally learn from them. But that's not always true. For example, sometimes people offer to serve as a tutor in a certain subject matter. Someone knowledgeable in architecture, for example, may agree to tutor someone else's child who has an interest in that field. We are a community that supports each other. And, of course, with Father being the king and so busy, I had tutors much as Sidon does. But you and I are going to be Raypha's and Tidon's teachers. Are you comfortable doing that?"

"I don't know," said Link, shaking his head. "I'm not sure what I can teach them."

"You can teach them about the geography of Hyrule and the various peoples who live there. You can teach them about the history of Hyrule while I concentrate on Zora history. We will set aside mornings for instruction and afternoons for physical activity. They can play with friends or Sidon in the afternoon, for example, or go swimming with us. And weekends we all have off. If you or I have some work we need to do, the other parent will take over."

"All right, I guess," said Link a bit tentatively. "I'm willing to give it a try."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" said Mipha as she put her arm around him. "You seem more nervous about this than facing down a Lynel."

"In a way, I am," said Link. "I was a decent student at school, but by no means one of the smartest or a scholar. I'm afraid of making mistakes and teaching them something wrong."

"Just relax," said Mipha. "We're in this together. I'll help you, and it will be fun for you, getting questions from a Zora perspective. And if you don't know something, I probably do."

"Aren't you the self-confident one!" said Link. "You probably do?"

"I did have an excellent education, Master Link," said Mipha pinching him gently in the ribs. "And what I meant is that I probably know the kinds of things the children are likely to ask about."

"Oh, I see, all right. When do we start teaching?" said Link.

"Tomorrow," said Mipha. "Now, let's have some fun in the water. I can see your romantic mood has sunk completely out of sight."

Mipha stood, took Link's hand, pulled him to his feet, and they ran to the water. They were soon playing a game of five-way tag.

After the games ended, the children needed a nap. Zoras prefer to rest in the water, of course, and Link stayed there with his family. Raypha swam over to Link. Without a word, she put her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. Link held her as he floated feet down with only his head above the water. Then Raypha spoke up.

"Are you comfy, Dad?" said Raypha.

"I couldn't be more comfy, sweetheart," said Link. "You know I love to hold you."

"Can you hum that song you like?"

"Of course," said Link.

He began humming a lullaby that he sometimes used when he put them to sleep, and Raypha nestled her head more comfortably on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. In a few moments, she was fast asleep, and Link stopped humming. He looked over at Mipha, and they smiled at each other. Tidon was already asleep by Sidon. Mipha quietly swam over next to Link and whispered.

"Are you having trouble staying afloat? I can take her," said Mipha.

"Not without a fight!" whispered Link back with a smile. "These moments are too precious to me to give up. But you can join us."

Mipha put her arm under Link's shoulder to prop him up. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a great Dad," whispered Mipha.

"She is so adorable! And so is Tidon," whispered Link.

"She feels very secure with you," whispered Mipha. "And here you were worried they wouldn't accept you!"

"Yes, I certainly feel pretty silly about that now," said Link.

"And you probably don't realize it, but she came to you because she wants to make sure you're comfortable in the water," said Mipha. "She worries that you are all right. I think she wanted you to hum the song not only because she likes it but because hearing it while she falls asleep assures her you can breathe. It's her way of keeping you safe, too."

"I guess she is a little you in many ways. She is so precious, and so smart! And so is her brother," said Link. "He also checks on me when we play together. Isn't it cute to see Sidon acting like an uncle now?"

"Yes, it makes him feel more grown-up," said Mipha. "Father was telling me that he likes to report on what he did with them, and then Father praises him. He told me you should see Sidon beaming with pleasure."

Raypha stirred slightly, shifted her head a bit, rubbed her hand once against his neck, then was quiet again.

"We had better be quiet and let her rest," said Mipha.

That evening after the children were asleep and Link joined Mipha in their slumber pool, he had trouble relaxing. He kept turning about.

"What is it now?" said Mipha finally. "You're so fidgety that you're making waves!"

"I'm still nervous about tomorrow, trying to think of what I'm going to say," said Link. "You know I dread public speaking, and you kind of sprung this teaching assignment on me with no notice."

"I did that deliberately because I knew you would worry about it, and one night of worry from you was about all I could take," said Mipha. "Relax, sweetheart. You'll do fine. You can start tomorrow by just explaining the kinds of things you will talk about in the days to come. Here, it might help you if you rest your head against mine."

"Will that relax me?" said Link. "It usually does the opposite."

"I was hoping some thoughts might flow from my head to yours," laughed Mipha.

"Very funny," said Link. "But I don't consider this a laughing matter."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist some teasing," said Mipha. "But do lean your head on mine and relax."

Link did as asked, and Mipha gently held him, then caressed his head. He let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Mipha began their instruction.

"Your father and I need to begin your formal schooling," said Mipha. "Except for the weekends, we will have a class each morning. All of us here in the domain went through schooling like this, and you're old enough now. Do you have any questions?"

"What happens on the days you and Dad are busy?" said Tidon.

"If only one of us is busy, the other will teach," said Mipha. "If both of us will be busy, I will arrange to have a tutor available."

"What kinds of things are you going to teach?" said Raypha.

"I will be teaching about our culture and history, the things all of us should know," said Mipha.

Mipha turned to Link.

"I will be teaching about other parts of Hyrule, what they're like, and the people who live there," said Link. "And I can mix in something about my travels, what it's like to journey through the various lands."

"And that is something other children here do not have the benefit of," said Mipha. "Your father has traveled extensively and knows Hyrule from personal experience like few others."

"I'm looking forward to the stories," said Tidon.

"The stories are to help make things more real to you," said Link. "But there is a lot to learn about our great land, and I'll do my best to share what I know. And you should know that your mother also did a fair bit of traveling around Hyrule together with me."

"So, if there are no further questions, let's get started," said Mipha.

Mipha began by discussing Zora history from the earliest recorded times. After an hour, there was a short break. Then Link went over the overall geography of Hyrule and where the various races lived. He said they would go into more detail about each region in subsequent classes.

"Now, you said you would add a story, Dad, about your personal experience," said Tidon when Link came to a natural stopping point for the day.

"Very well," said Link. "Since we spoke about the geography of Hyrule, I'll describe one of my experiences traveling. Next class, we can discuss the Gerudo desert region in more detail, so I'll tell a brief comment about visiting there."

Link paused, cleared his throat, and then began.

"I know it must be hard for you to believe, being so close to water, but the desert can be quite beautiful. Despite the lack of water, some limited plants and flowers still grow there. There are also occasional places where water exists, called oases. Where there is water there are beautiful tall palm trees and the sound of the breeze gently clicking the leaves together can be very restful. Desert days are scorchingly hot, so even a Hylian like me has to take precautions. The nights are quite cold, but the skies are so clear that the moon and stars shine very brightly. I recall camping atop one of the giant statues of the mysterious seven heroines in the northern part of the desert. It was safe to stay there at night, and with a small campfire I could keep warm. It was completely peaceful and quiet there, save for the occasional breeze. And the view was magnificent! As I looked southward across the desert, I could see the Kara Kara Oasis and, beyond that, Gerudo Town, the main town of the Gerudo people. Both glowed in the distance from the lit torches there. Tomorrow I can tell you more about the Gerudo people and some of their history. Do you have any questions?"

"Do you know many Gerudo, Dad?" said Raypha.

"No, only a few and not very well," said Link. "Sadly, the one Mom and I knew best fell in combat. I will cover all that when we discuss recent Hyrule history."

There were no more questions, so class ended, and the children raced off to catch their lunch.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" said Mipha.

"No," said Link. "I felt on solid ground about the topics I covered."

"You mean you felt in the current," said Mipha.

Link made a face at her, and she laughed.

"I'm teasing you, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I don't expect you to know all the Zora expressions, but it's fun to compare them. I think you'll be a fine teacher. Come on. I'll catch our lunch."

"I think I'll do okay teaching," said Link. "They're great kids and are interested in learning. Students like that can make teaching a pleasure."

Mipha took his hand as they made their way to Mikau Lake. The children were playing there, having already caught and eaten their lunch. Mipha dove in and caught two Hyrule Bass, one of which she gave to Link. He had put a cooking pot by the lake some time ago so he could enjoy a meal there, and he lit the fire now then cooked the fish. Mipha waited for him to finish cooking, then they ate together as they watched the children playing.

"I guess this is another milestone in their lives, starting school," said Link after swallowing a bite.

"Another tide in their lives, yes," said Mipha. "Their education won't take too long, but they have a lot of growing up to do. I'm glad you've given them a safe Hyrule to grow up in and live."

"We've given them," Link corrected. "It took all of us. Speaking of which I had better get a picture of them on the day of their first day of school, or Zelda will never let me hear the end of it."

Link went back to the house and retrieved the Sheikah Slate. Then he took a few pictures of the children playing in the lake.

"I'll explain this was right after class," said Link, putting down the Sheikah Slate.

"You still think about her and worry about her, don't you?" said Mipha.

"Yes," said Link. "I know she's surrounded by people now, but I wonder if she's not lonely, and I hope she isn't. She says she's not all work and no play, but her play is in pursuing science and technology. And that's fine, I guess. She loves those things. But I hope she finds love with a person, someone to share her life with, to make everything right. Plus, I know this sounds cold, but we need an heir to keep the royal family going."

"I think she will find the love you mean," said Mipha. "Hyrule is coming back nicely, and her work should be easing as she has capable subjects to handle matters. She is also still very young. I think some handsome and brave Hylian officer will capture her heart. Just give it a bit more time. And I'm sure she recognizes her responsibility to the family line."

"I'll just message her and send a picture," said Link. "I'll feel better knowing she's fine."

Link sent off a brief message and got a quick reply.

_Dearest Mipha and Link,_

_Hi, I'm doing fine, thanks. Please don't worry! Your children are so adorable and to think they're school age already! If I can do anything to further their education, please let me know. At the right time one of the Sheikah scientists here would be happy to instruct them, but I know they are still a bit young yet for that. Let me know when it would be convenient for us to get together. I'd love to share all our progress with you and always enjoy your company. Until next time!_

_Zelda_

"I think she could use our company," said Link. "She says she's fine, but I just have a feeling."

"Why not invite her here?" said Mipha. "Did you notice she just remarked about getting together, not necessarily asking us to visit?"

"You don't mind her visiting?" said Link.

"Not at all," said Mipha smiling at him. "I consider her a friend too. Worried that we'll gang up on you?"

"Very funny," said Link. "I will invite her, and that makes me feel better. How about a swim now?"

"Let's go," said Mipha. "Race you up the falls!"

"You know, someday I'm going to win," laughed Link as he raced her to the water.

"In your dreams, Hylian!" laughed Mipha.

Well, yes, he thought, she was in his dreams. They both raced up the falls to the sound of the children cheering them on. Mipha won easily but grabbed him in a hug as he reached the top.

"You're in my dreams too, sweetheart," said Mipha as if she read his mind.

Then they kissed as the children below applauded.

Life never felt better!


	14. Seaside Holiday

**Chapter 14 - Seaside Holiday**

_Summary: The children are old enough to travel further, and take a __brief __family vacation for some Hyrule sightseeing._

"Wow! It's magnificent, Mom," said Tidon as he paused to stare at Lake Hylia from the Hylia River. Mipha, Link, Raypha and Tidon were taking their first trip to the famous lake now that the children were old enough to swim longer distances.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Raypha.

"It is, isn't it?" said Mipha.

"I'm exhausted," said Link, grateful for the pause as he struggled to catch his breath. They had swum down the Hylia River together, and despite the Zora Armor, Link had trouble keeping up with the rest of the family toward the final part of the swim.

"Come on, Dad, we've got you," said Raypha as she swam up next to him and took his hand. "We're almost there. Ti, lend us a fin. We'll pull Dad the rest of the way."

"Sure, Ray," said Tidon swimming over to Link and grasping Link's other hand. "You should have spoken up sooner, Dad. Were we going too fast for you?"

"No, no, it's fine, and it's a good exercise for me," said Link. "I do need to stay fit. I'm just a bit winded for the moment."

"That's a funny expression!" laughed Raypha. "What does 'winded' mean?"

"Oh, it means out of breath, breathing hard from overexertion," explained Link.

"Oh! You mean you're gill gulping," laughed Raypha. "Your expressions are so funny, Dad!"

"Now, don't make fun of your father, Raypha," laughed Mipha. "Remember, he only breathes air."

"It's okay, Raypha sweetheart," said Link as he gently stroked Raypha's head. "Your Mom does it to me all the time, and I love learning how you express things. You go on correcting me all you want."

"I can see you don't need my help, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "We can stop for the night at the large island near the center of the western half of the lake. Come on!"

With the children pulling him, they made rapid progress across the lake and swam under the majestic Bridge of Hylia until they reached Hylia Island by the small pier.

"Finally on land," said Link as he waded ashore. "It's wonderful that we can travel safely now. This place used to be crawling with Lizalfos."

"What's a Lizalfos?" said Tidon.

"Sorry, Tidon, it was a horrible two-legged monster that was quick on its feet and quick to attack. Mom and I dealt with a lot of them soon after we married," said Link. "Thank Hylia that they're gone now, at least in most of Hyrule."

"It's beautiful here," said Raypha. "The water is so clear and deep. I can sense a lot of fish nearby. Come on, Ti! The first one to catch two fish wins!"

Raypha and Tidon dove back underwater, and a moment later, Raypha surfaced, holding two fish.

"Fine, you win this time," said Tidon as he surfaced, holding two fish a moment later. "But, I think you spotted the fish before you called the race."

Link lit a fire and prepared to cook his fish on a stick while the other three sat down to eat.

"Did you and Mom come this way together, Dad?" said Tidon.

"No, this was not on the way to any of our destinations, so I'm glad we're visiting together now," said Link. "I came this way on my own once or twice before I traveled with your Mom."

"I see there is one of those Shrines here that you told us about, Dad," said Raypha. "But it looks like you didn't open this one."

"No, as I said, we didn't need to come this way," said Link. "And there is no reason to open it now. Our mission is over."

"We did a lot of swimming and walking today," said Mipha. "So, everyone should sleep well tonight. Tomorrow morning we can continue our trip, do a little climbing, then make our way down the Menoat River to the sea. If you think this is big, children, wait until you see the sea."

After a quick after-dinner swim, the two children fell asleep in the water just off the small pier by the shore. Link and Mipha sat together, their arms around each other, as Mipha rested her head on Link's shoulder. The campfire Link lit was still burning, giving off a warm glow. It was a bright, calm and cloudless night, and the stars shone brightly as the light of a quarter moon rippled in the water. Small waves lapped gently against the shore, making a soothing sound. Link leaned toward Mipha, and she looked up at him, then they kissed.

"This is the Hyrule and the life we worked so hard for," said Link. "A land of beauty that's safe to travel, safe to raise a family."

"Yes, and safe to be with the one we love," said Mipha. "Which I am right now."

"And so am I, sweetheart, so am I. They're both such wonderful children," said Link as he nodded his head in their direction. They were both fast asleep, only their heads above water.

"Why wouldn't they be?" said Mipha as she gently caressed his cheek. "You're a loving father, and I've done my best as a mother. We've given them a happy home to grow up. Children can sense that, and they've felt secure and loved since they were hatchlings."

Link squeezed Mipha closer in a hug.

"You know, even for Zoras, they're growing up so fast," said Link. "I don't know what I expected."

"The first stage of our growth goes quickly, where we learn to speak, and so on," said Mipha. "Then we have a long period of late childhood into adolescence. And, of course, our adulthood lasts well over a hundred years. So, our growth starts relatively quickly, and then we slow down quite a bit compared to Hylians."

"I'm grateful to see as much of their growth as I can," said Link. "But, I know you hate talking about that, so I'll stop."

"Yes, I do hate talking about it because you don't know what the future holds," said Mipha. "Now, let's relax and enjoy this beautiful evening under the moon and stars."

"Yes, of course," said Link. "This reminds me of our big journey together. I'm so glad I didn't have to do it alone."

"So am I," laughed Mipha as she hugged him back. "So am I! You know my little brother wanted to come with us. But Father is too nervous having both of his children travel too far together."

"It would have been fun having Sidon with us, but I completely understand how he must feel, especially now that I have two children of my own," said Link. "He's used to a more dangerous world, and you two are all he has left."

"Yes, that's exactly how he feels," sad Mipha. "He still worries about me but takes a good deal of comfort that you're with me. He's never fully accepted that I can take care of myself. But I don't mind. I know how much he loves me, and I love him dearly."

"I've grown to love him too," said Link. "I am still so grateful that he accepted me so readily."

"He knew how much I loved you and wanted me to be happy," said Mipha. "So, you made us both happy by returning my love. Now relax and get some sleep, sweetheart, or you won't be able to swim tomorrow!"

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next thing Link knew, he felt a splash of cold water on his face, and Raypha was looking down at him, smiling. The sun was out, and Mipha and Tidon were already up as well.

"Since you were so tired yesterday, we thought we would let you sleep late, Dad," laughed Raypha. "But Mom said it was long enough. Here, we got you a fresh fish. The rest of us already ate."

"Thanks, sweetheart, I guess," laughed Link.

Raypha handed Link a Hyrule Bass, and after re-lighting the fire, Link cooked it, then ate it.

"Ready for some hiking?" said Mipha. "We'll swim to the southern coast, and then climb the hills there to Cora Lake. Then we will swim down the Menoat River to the beach and the sea. This will be your first saltwater experience, and the fish are different too. It should be fun!"

They made their way south across Lake Hylia until they reached a gently rising green grass-covered slope that was reasonably easy to climb. Climbing down the opposite side led to Cora Lake.

"You'll find it's easier to float here," said Mipha. "And there are some tasty Porgies along the way. But there is plenty of time later to get food."

They all dove into the lake and made their way south until the lake merged into the Menoat River, which wound between grassy green hills.

"You can always walk along the shore, Dad if you get tired of swimming," said Raypha.

"No, I'm good," said Link. "Let's keep going."

They made their way under a stone overpass, and soon you could see the first palm trees. They followed the river down as Razorclaw Crabs scurried along the shore. Then they finally reached the coast, and the children's eyes stared wide.

"It goes on forever!" Exclaimed Tidon as he stared out to sea.

"Maybe," said Mipha. "We don't know. It hasn't been explored very far yet. Perhaps someday it will."

The squawk of sea birds could be heard over the gentle breeze, and it looked like it would rain soon.

"There is some shelter on Puffer Beach. I can build a fire," said Link.

"And we can all swim from there," said Mipha. "There's no lightning."

They made their way to a part of the beach covered by a large rock outcropping, and Link built a campfire. Then everyone headed to the sea.

"It's beautiful, Mom," said Raypha as she dove underwater to look at the coral formations and marine plants of purple and pink.

"Yes, the sea holds a great deal of beauty," said Mipha. "Feel free to swim anywhere, but don't swim too far away."

Raypha and Tidon disappeared beneath the water, while Mipha stayed with Link at first.

"I knew this would be a great experience for them," said Mipha. "And I enjoy it too. Are you comfortable for now, sweetheart? I'm going to do some underwater swimming with the children."

"Sure, you go ahead, you should do that and keep an eye on them," said Link. "I'll swim here for a bit then go back to shore."

They kissed, then Mipha dove and disappeared beneath the waves. Link swam back and forth a few times, then made his way back to shore and sat near the campfire. He looked out at sea but could see nothing at first. Then he saw three heads poke through the water and look his way. They all waved, and he waved back. Then they dove underwater again.

These were the times he regretted being unable to share their watery experience, but it was understandable. They needed to have the full Zora experience, and only Mipha could help them with that. So, he waited patiently by the fire until he saw Raypha's head pop through the surface, then swim rapidly to shore.

"Sorry to leave you all alone, Dad," said Raypha as she sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "But Mom wanted us to see some of the fantastic coral formations there. I wish you could have seen it."

"It's fine," said Link. "It's important you see it."

"They're catching dinner for us," said Raypha. "I have to say the Porgies look pretty tasty. And there are plenty of crabs around for a snack."

Just then, Mipha and TIdon could be seen making their way ashore carrying some Armored and Mighty Porgies. A pair of Blue Winged Herons that had been combing the shore for food flew away as they approached.

"We caught dinner!" Yelled Tidon. "And does it look tasty!"

Mipha handed two Porgies to Link, and he proceeded to cook his while the others waited. Then they all sat down around the campfire and ate their fish. A gentle rain had started to fall by now in the late afternoon, but there was no lightning. And in any case, they were sheltered by the rock formation.

"Mmm, I love these fish," said Raypha as she swallowed a bite of Armored Porgy. "They have a sharper taste than the fish at home, but they're very moist and tender."

"They are good, aren't they?" said MIpha. "This is such a scenic location too. I love the palm trees and the sand and the great sea."

"It's funny that no one lives here," said Tidon. "It would seem to be a delightful spot to build a village."

"There is a village along the shore, but it's quite a bit east of here. It's called Lurelin Village, and it's largely a fishing community with some tourism as well," said Link. "Mom and I had a nice time there not long after we got married."

"How did you and Mom meet, Dad?" said Raypha. "You've never really told us about that."

"It's not a secret, Raypha, just something we didn't think would interest you," said Link. "Well, it started…"

"You know this can lead into a sensitive subject, don't you?" said Mipha as she glanced over at Link.

"Oh!" said Link as he paused. "Oh, yes, I see what you mean now."

"Your father and I have known each other a long time," said Mipha. "He used to visit me at the domain before we married, and later we worked together. That's all there is to it, Raypha."

"Oh, okay," said Raypha. "I just wondered."

But she glanced at Mipha and then Link, wondering what the sensitive subject was.

The sun was sinking in the west next to the red cliffs at the eastern end of the Gerudo Desert.

"Where I grew up, we sometimes used to sing a song when we sat around a campfire in the evening," said Link.

"That sounds like fun!" said Tidon. "Let's do it."

"All right," said Link. "I think I should let Mom pick the song, though. I can't think of any at the moment."

"That's funny you would bring it up but not know a song," laughed Mipha. "But, I'll pick one that we all know."

Mipha picked a song about a Zora who went looking for every kind of fish. The verses accumulated, so you kept repeating all the prior fish. The song encouraged memorization as well as the names of all the types of fish. Link had learned it from hearing Mipha, and the children sing it before, so he joined in.

_The happy Zora looked for fish._

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

_And the fish he found was a Hyrule Bass!_

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

_What fish did the Zora find?_

_A Hyrule Bass!_

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

_The happy Zora looked for fish_

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

_And the fish he found was a Stealth__f__in Trout!_

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

_What fish did the Zora find?_

_A Hyrule Bass and a Stealthfin Trout!_

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

_The happy Zora looked for fish._

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

_And the fish he found was a Hearty Bass!_

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

_What fish did the Zora find?_

_A Hyrule Bass and a Stealthfin Trout and a Hearty Bass!_

_Zo zo zo Zora!_

And so the song went on and on, naming fish after fish. Before they even came to an end, they were all laughing because saying all the kinds of fish in a row was a real mouthful, and keeping the order straight was difficult too. Someone would invariably make a mistake, making everyone point at the offender and laugh.

"That was fun!" said Tidon. "I could barely get all the names out at one time."

"It was fun," said Mipha. "But now it's getting late. There's a nice tide pool here that's sheltered by the rocks, and you should both sleep there."

They exchanged good night hugs and kisses, and then the children settled down into the pool of water for the night. Link decided he would sleep next to the fire on land this time, and Mipha said she would stay with him.

They sat with their arms around each other as they looked over at the children, who had quickly fallen asleep after all the swimming.

"You know they changed that song to be a bit gentler," said Mipha. "When I was growing up, it was a hungry Zora ate some fish. But I guess it was silly thinking of eating so many fish at once, so they changed it. Anyway, it's a fun song for children."

"It was fun and educational too. By the way, I'm glad you stopped me in time before I spoke about our first meeting," said Link. "The children don't have to know how young I was when we met. I don't want them to worry about me."

"Yes, they're old enough to start drawing conclusions, sweetheart," said Mipha. "Unwarranted conclusions, in my opinion. Anyway, It's nice cuddling by the fire, isn't it? If you had been more outspoken about your feelings sooner, we could have done this at all the stables we stayed at during our long journey."

"Yes, I know," laughed Link as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm and shoulder. Her skin was so incredibly smooth! "But we've had plenty of cuddles since. That whole journey together seems so long ago now. I think I've settled into family life. But I know I still need to keep fit for combat. I haven't forgotten we have unfinished business with the Yiga Clan when Zelda is ready."

"Let's not worry about that now. And we have plenty of cuddles to come," said Mipha as she hugged him tighter. "You know, Sidon will want an adventure when we get back. He told me you're never too old to have an adventure."

"I'll be ready," said Link. "We can have another three against one battle when we get back. Or you can join in and be on my side for once."

"I could, but I think these adventures are special moments for you and the children, a chance to be close to the three of them," said Mipha. "Besides, a tough guy like you can handle three little Zoras on your own, can't you? Especially on land."

"I'll do my best," laughed Link. "Right now, I just want to handle one beautiful bigger Zora."

"I'm all yours, sweetheart, and you're all mine," said Mipha as she stroked his chest.

They held a long kiss, then lay down in the sand together.

"Can we stay a little longer?" said Tidon next morning. "It's fun to swim in the sea, and the porgies are so tasty!"

They had all awoken to the sun rising, and the chatter of birds hunting for food, and the two children had raced into the sea as soon as the parents permitted them. Now they had all finished breakfast.

"We can stay a little longer, then we need to start heading home so we can arrive before sleep time," said Mipha. "You're too big to carry home now!"

The children played in the sea awhile longer and caught some porgies for later.

"Time to head home," said Mipha finally. "I hope you've learned something about our beautiful land."

They began making their way home the way they had come. The trip was uneventful, but everyone was happy when the blue architecture of the domain came into view.

It's customary to kiss when first sighting home," said Link to Mipha as he reached out for her in the waters of Ruto Lake.

"Such a good memory!" said Mipha. "It's funny how quickly you learned some Zora customs."

"Who wouldn't pass up a chance to kiss the most beautiful princess in Hyrule," said Link.

"Oh! Isn't Dad sweet?" said Raypha.

"I guess," said Tidon. "I never heard of that custom, though."

"Be quiet, silly," said Raypha pinching Tidon. "Mom probably made it up."

"Oh!" said Tidon. "To get a kiss? I see."

"You're so slow sometimes, Ti," laughed Raypha.

"Let's go home," said Link finally.

Before retiring for the night, they paid a quick visit to King Dorephan. It was already late, and Sidon was asleep.

"Ah, you're all safely home," said King Dorephan. "I hope everyone had a great time."

"We did, Grandfather!" said Tidon. "And no school lessons either!"

"The sea and the palm trees were so beautiful," said Raypha.

"I'm glad to hear it!" said King Dorephan. "It's good to see parts of Hyrule as you grow older. And I think your lesson was learning more about this great land of ours. Oh, I have a letter for you from Her Majesty. It came while you were away."

King Dorephan handed Link an envelope.

"Well, it's past your sleep time, children," said Mipha. "Let's all say good night."

After exchanging hugs and kisses with their grandfather, they made their way home and were soon fast asleep in their slumber pools. Mipha and Link then retired to their room, and Link opened the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Mipha and Link,_

_I just wanted to say hello and keep you informed on our progress. The reconstruction has gone very well, even faster than I first hoped. I am quite excited about it. I hope you will find time to visit and see the progress for yourself._

_One major accomplishment has been the reconstruction of the Royal Ancient Lab. As you may know, it sustained substantial damage, and it almost seemed like Ganon singled it out for his wrath. In any case, Dr. Purah and her assistant Robbie have been excited to resume work there, and I expect their research will also contribute to a better Hyrule and future for our people._

_I hope you and the children are fine. Keep sending me pictures when you have time. You both are truly blessed with such a beautiful family. Until we meet again._

_Love,_ _Zelda._

"All good news," said Link after finishing.

"Yes, it is," said Mipha. "Now, come join me in the pool."

Link undressed and joined her.

"You enjoyed our trip?" said Mipha.

"Immensely," said Link. "I loved it. Why do you ask?"

"I sometimes wonder if you miss the life of adventure you used to have," said Mipha. "Combating evil was your whole life for so long. Are you sure you don't miss it?"

"I don't miss it at all, sweetheart," said Link as he took her hand. "I did that as my duty and for Hylia and her people. I trained to be good at combat, and I'll admit I got a good deal of satisfaction when I could destroy something evil. But it was always a means to an end, not an end in itself. It was the means to a happier, safer Hyrule. That's all I ever wanted. Well, and your love. And now, having gotten both, I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad to hear you say so," said Mipha. "I felt the same way. We did what we had to, and that's behind us now."

"Believe me, this is the happiest time in my life," said Link. "I love you and the family so much."

"And I love you so much," said Mipha. "Living my life with you here was all I ever wanted. I did everything with that in mind."

"And I'm glad you did," said Link.

"Are you tired, sweetheart, after the long swim? I noticed you asked the children to pull you a good deal of the way," said Mipha.

"Not tired at all," said Link as he smiled at her. "I saved my energy for what's most important."

"Such a smart husband!" said Mipha as she reached out for him.


	15. School Trip - Part 1

**Chapter 15 – School Trip - Part 1**

_Summary: To further their children's education, Link's family tours part of Hyrule. Link meets with Purah and learns of some promising research. Mipha and Link meet some old acquaintances, and share some memories along the way._

It was a rainy evening in Zora's Domain, as Mipha met alone with her father, King Dorephan. Her brother Sidon had already gone to sleep for the night and her husband Link was home with their daughter and son, Raypha and Tidon.

King Dorephan was quiet, thinking about what they had just discussed. Then he spoke up.

"I don't know, Mipha," said King Dorephan finally, shaking his head. "I know Sidon would love to go, and the trip would certainly be good for him. He was very disappointed he couldn't accompany you on your visit to Lake Hylia and the sea. But you know how I feel about both of you being away from home at the same time. You can understand that I worry."

"I can understand perfectly, Father, and if you're too uncomfortable, then I certainly won't try to dissuade you," said Mipha. "It was just an idea. But we are traveling through safe areas now, and both Link and I will be looking out for everyone. We're both pretty capable of doing that."

"Yes, I certainly agree with you, sweetheart," said King Dorephan. "There are doubtless none in Hyrule as capable as you two. But you will have three people to look after at the same time."

King Dorephan thought for a moment.

"Very well," said King Dorephan. "I'll agree to let Sidon go with you if you agree to take along two guards for additional security. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"Yes, that would be fine, Father," said Mipha happily. "Thank you. I think everyone will have a great time, and it will be educational too."

"I'll arrange for the two guards. And I'll let Sidon know when he wakes up tomorrow," said King Dorephan. "It's just as well he's gone to sleep. If he knew now, he would probably be too excited to sleep at all!"

Then King Dorephan smiled, reached out, and Mipha came to him as they hugged each other.

"How are you, sweetheart? I must say you look as well and happy as I've ever seen you!"

"I am, Father," said Mipha as they held each other. "Link has been the perfect husband, every bit as kind and loving as I could want. And he has been a wonderful father, too. The children adore him. Raypha looks out for him and takes him under her fin in the water. And Tidon hangs on every word of his stories. I'm truly living my dream, Father."

"And you deserve it, sweetheart," said King Dorephan. "You've done so much for our family, our domain, and Hyrule itself. Nothing makes me happier than to see you enjoy your life with Link and the time with your two lovely children. Speaking of which, you should get home. It's late, and you'll have a busy day tomorrow, so I had better wish you goodnight."

"Goodnight then, Father," said Mipha as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning when I pick up Sidon."

Mipha left the throne room and paused for a moment at Hylia's statue to say a prayer, at the same time luxuriating in the feel of the steady rain washing over her. Then she walked home, expecting Raypha and Tidon to be fast asleep by now. And when she arrived home, the children were indeed fast asleep. What she didn't expect was to see Link also fast asleep along with them, all three of them floating heads up in Raypha's slumber pool, their arms around each other.

She had to smile. Knowing Link, he had probably gotten into the pool with them to tell them one of his adventure stories, and the inevitable happened. They looked so cute together, the three people in Hyrule she loved the most. She rushed to retrieve the Sheikah Slate Zelda had loaned them, returned, and took a picture. Then she returned to her room, climbed into the slumber pool there, and fell asleep.

Link awoke the next morning to the sound of some noise from the kitchen. The two children were still hanging onto him, fast asleep. He gently pried himself loose without waking them, then made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart," said Link as he went to her, and they kissed.

The rain had stopped by now, and the sun was shining.

"Did you sleep well?" said Mipha.

"Yes, I slept fine. I guess my story was too boring, even for me," said Link.

"You know they love your stories, and I think you were all just tired from all the swimming yesterday. I didn't want to wake you, you three looked so peaceful together," said Mipha. "Father has agreed to let Sidon accompany us if we travel with two guards for security. So, there will be seven of us altogether. I assume you won't mind?"

"No, not at all, it's a good idea," said Link. "I'm glad Sidon is coming with us, and I think the children will have more fun with him along. Besides, while Sidon keeps the children company, I can also keep an eye out for any possible danger though I don't expect any."

"That's settled, then," said Mipha. "We can leave later this morning, and we should stick to water as much as possible. That will be the most comfortable for the children, and I know you can manage with our help. Also, we don't have to hurry from place to place. We can take our time and pace ourselves."

"Yes, of course," said Link. "We want Sidon and the children to see Hyrule, and the journey itself is part of their education, not just the destination."

"Very well said," said Mipha. "Are you as excited I am?"

"I am," said Link. "It's a nice break from lessons for all of us, and a vacation of sorts for the two of us. It will be fun revisiting some places we haven't been to in quite a while. Did I ever tell you how much I love traveling with you?"

"I know you do," laughed Mipha. "And the same goes for me."

"I planned our route based on what we talked about earlier," said Link.

"That's great," said Mipha. "But let's wait for the children and share it with them too. I have a Hearty Bass here ready for you."

It was a short time later that Rayna and Tidon made their way to the kitchen, and after good morning hugs, Mipha explained their plan.

"Hooray!" said Tidon. "Uncle Sidon is coming too!"

"Yes, and I can see how excited you are," said Link. "I'm sure you'll have fun with him, and he will benefit from seeing more of Hyrule too."

"Maybe you can go over the route now, so everyone knows what to expect," said Mipha. "I'll let Father know when I pick Sidon up."

"Yes, of course," said Link. "Since we want to travel in water as much as possible, I suggest we take the Rutala River north to Castle Town, then spend a short time there. After that, we can travel southward down the Regencia River to Jeddo Bridge. From there, we need to go on foot for a while, but, weather permitting at some point on our trip there or back perhaps we can visit Sanidin Park, where there is a breathtaking view to the east, and Satori Mountain, which has a beautiful grove with delicate pink flowers. It's a good walk from Jeddo Bridge to the Tabantha Bridge Stable, but we can take our time. From there, we can travel on horseback to Rito Village, perhaps stopping on the way to visit one of the Great Fairies. Afterward, again weather permitting, perhaps we can do some shield surfing. We can return home by a more southerly route past the Great Plateau and the Hylia River, across the Lanayru Wetlands, and back to the domain. If we feel up to it, we can even take a small detour and visit Kakariko Village."

"It's a pretty ambitious plan, but I think you are all old enough now," said Mipha. "And don't worry about the cold. I have warm clothing for everyone if needed."

"Surf boarding in the snow sounds like fun!" said Tidon.

"It is," said Link. "But I think you will also be impressed by how beautiful Hyrule is, and you can learn some history along the way. Even places we can't visit, we can see from a distance and discuss."

"Yes," said Mipha. "Of course, we want you to enjoy the trip and have fun, but it's intended to be educational too."

"I'm excited to see some of the places Dad told us about in his stories," said Raypha. "We were all tired last night, Dad. It wasn't that your story was uninteresting."

"That's nice of you to say, sweetheart," said Link. "But maybe I made the story too long for so late at night."

"After we finish breakfast, I'll go get Uncle Sidon and the two guards who will be accompanying us," said Mipha. "Then we can be on our way."

"I can't wait!" said Tidon.

Mipha made her way back to the throne room, and Sidon ran to her and into her arms.

"Thanks so much, Sis!" said Sidon. "Father said you convinced him to let me go too."

Mipha hugged him and kissed him on his forehead.

"You know we always love to spend time with you if we can," said Mipha. "We're counting on you to be a big uncle on this trip as well as have some fun."

"You can count on me, Sis," said Sidon proudly, and flashing a grin.

He loved it when they treated him as one of the grown-ups!

"Let's say goodbye to Father then, and we can start," said Mipha.

"You're ready to leave?" said King Dorephan. "Be safe, and Sidon, listen to Mipha and Link. Oh, I assigned as your guards two people you and Link know. I thought that would make for a more enjoyable trip for you both."

After goodbye hugs, Mipha took Sidon's hand and made their way to the foot of the stairs where two Zora guards stood waiting to join them. She recognized them at once: it was Rivan and Gaddison, two members of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade that Link used to get himself in trouble with.

"Lady Mipha, Prince Sidon," said Bazz, bowing his head. "We are your security detail, and honored to be of service."

"Well, this is a nice surprise," said Mipha. "We will be guarded by two of Link's old brigade friends. I imagine this will make Link happy."

"I hope you are pleased as well, Lady Mipha," said Gaddison. "As your loyal subjects, we take our duty of protecting our Royal Family very seriously."

"Forgive me, Gaddison," said Mipha. "I didn't mean to imply I wasn't pleased as well. I only meant that I am sure Link will enjoy having you two as companions, people he grew up with and knows so well. Link loves to reminisce with all of you and relive some of the many, how shall I put it, pranks you were all prone to do back in the day. But shall we go?"

They all met at the house, and Link was indeed pleasantly surprised.

"Gaddison and Rivan!" said Link when he saw them, and they exchanged hugs. "So, we have a partial brigade reunion. This should be fun!"

"We're happy to be of service," said Gaddison.

"One of us will swim ahead, and the other stay behind you," said Rivan. "We are ready whenever you are."

They made their way to the lower level of the domain, Gaddison dove in first and took the lead.

"A kiss to start the journey?" said Link.

"Always," laughed Mipha as they kissed. "It's funny how some Zora customs you picked up instantly!"

Then the rest of the party dove in, and Rivan brought up the rear.

It was comfortable swimming in the favorable current from Ruto Lake to the Zora River and down to the Rutala River. Link swam next to Mipha, while Sidon swam with Tidon and Raypha, playing some games.

"We can start the educational aspects of the trip when we get further away from the Domain," said Mipha. "Let them have fun for now."

"Of course," said Link.

The weather was perfect, and they made excellent time in the fast current. Rivan swam over to Mipha and Link.

"We would like you to stop at Woodland Stable," said Rivan. "Gaddison and I will scout ahead, then return when we confirm it's safe. Agreed?"

"Of course," said Mipha. "You two are in charge of security."

So, the five family members stopped at Woodland Stable, while Rivan conferred with Gaddison, and Link saw them swim further down the river toward the castle.

Someone Link recognized was sweeping up, and she stopped and approached him.

"Link, isn't it?" said Brena. "Do you remember me? I took care of Epona and Her Majesty's horse."

"Of course I remember you," said Link. "This is my family, my wife Mipha, brother-in-law Sidon, and children Raypha and Tidon."

Everyone exchanged greetings.

"What a lovely family!" said Brena. "But it's been some time since you traveled here with the then Princess of Hyrule, hasn't it? I couldn't believe my eyes seeing her alive, and I still remember the shock and happiness that washed over me then. I suddenly was filled with hope. I pray for Her Majesty's success every day."

"Yes, it's been a while now, but your outpouring of support came at just the right moment for her and made her feel more optimistic as well," said Link. "We're just stopping here for a moment, but it's good to see you again, Brena. I'll say hello to Her Majesty for you when I get a chance. I know she will remember you."

Just then, Gaddison and Rivan returned, indicating it was safe to proceed. Link and the family said goodbye and were soon underway again. As before, Mipha swam next to Link.

"I met Brena a couple of times," said Link. "Once, when I picked up Epona here before my battle with Ganon, and then afterward with Zelda to pick up her horse right after our victory. They had brought our horses here from Outskirt Stable."

The rest of the swim was uneventful, and they arrived in Castle Town in time for a late lunch. While they could have caught fish along the way, Mipha and Link wanted Sidon and the children to experience eating at a restaurant. Gaddison and Rivan excused themselves, saying that they preferred to grab a fish or two from the moat, and they would meet them by the fountain later. Then Mipha and Link selected a seafood restaurant called the Castle Catch. The host welcomed them, and seated all five of them at a large table toward the back, leaving menus on the table. The restaurant was about half full, the rest of the patrons all Hylians.

"Now, your father thinks of himself as the expert on proper Hyrule etiquette," said Mipha to the children. "So, as he felt compelled to point out to me, when we eat publicly with Hylians, we need to eat our fish cooked."

"Ugh!" said Tidon. "Really, Mom? Why do we have to eat here, then? I passed up some tasty looking fish on the way here because you told us to save our appetite."

"Consider this part of your education," said Mipha.

"Why do Hylians get so upset at the way we eat, though?" said Tidon.

"Most Hylians can't stomach the idea of eating fish raw," said Link. "It makes them feel sick seeing it."

"I know it's strange," said Mipha. "But, for example, we find the idea of Goron's eating rocks hard to swallow. Sorry for the bad pun. So, when we eat out at a restaurant like this, we have to eat our fish cooked. But we can ask them to cook it as lightly as possible."

"Is the same true for crabs and shellfish?" said Raypha.

"Mostly," said Link.

The waiter stopped by and introduced himself, then took their order.

"The decorations are nice, at least," said Raypha looking around.

On the walls were pictures of various aquatic creatures, different species of fish, crabs, and snails. When the meal came, Sidon, Raypha, and Tidon picked at it carefully but managed to finish, with the help of several glasses of water.

"All right," said Mipha, noticing their rueful expression. "We won't force you to eat any more meals like this. But at least you have the experience."

"It wasn't too bad," said Tidon. "It just had so little taste."

"Sometimes, we Hylians season our food with salt or spice to add flavor," said Link.

Link had asked for the bill and was paying when he heard a familiar voice.

"Link! And Mipha! What a surprise!"

"Dr. Purah?" said Link as he turned.

Purah was there with Robbie about to have lunch.

Link introduced his family, then Purah said she needed to speak with Link about something.

"I'll take them," said Mipha. "We can all meet at the fountain."

"Here, sit with us for a moment, Link," said Purah. "Robbie, order me some grilled Staminoka Bass if the waiter comes by."

Purah turned back to Link.

"You may have heard, our lab is all rebuilt now, and we've resumed our research," said Purah. "And thank Hylia, my sister Impa isn't looking over my shoulder but has decided to stay in Kakariko Village. Anyway, I've been doing some thinking about something that will no doubt be of interest to you, having married a Zora."

"You know, Dr. Purah, you shouldn't discuss this yet," said Robbie.

"Yes, yes," said Purah with a wave of her hand. "It's still very preliminary and very much only at the development stage, but I feel I am on the right track."

"What is it then?" said Link.

Purah looked around the restaurant and lowered her voice.

"I'm working on an age reducing rune," said Purah. "If perfected, it can reduce one's age, essentially extending one's lifespan. I thought it would help us keep our military young and healthy, but then I thought about you too. You're the only Hylian I know who married a Zora, and you age so much faster. I thought this would be of great benefit to you too."

"Indeed, it would!" said Link excitedly. "I think about it sometimes, growing old so much faster than my family. But Mipha refuses to talk about it. I think it upsets her, and she doesn't want to face it."

"Try not to say anything about it yet," said Purah. "I don't want to give out too many false hopes. But I thought I should at least tell you. So, don't lose heart."

"Thank you," said Link. "I take heart from this and appreciate you telling me. But my family's waiting and I should go now. Goodbye, Robbie."

Link made his way outside, then walked to the central fountain where everyone was already waiting. However, there were two Royal Guardsmen there as well.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but our orders are to bring you and your family to the castle. said the guard speaking to Link.

"What?" said Link. "What for?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I was only told you committed some inappropriate actions," said the guard. "I imagine the details of the charge will be read to you there. Please, follow me."

It looked serious for a moment, but behind Link's back, the second guard smiled and gave Mipha a wink.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mipha and Link," said Rivan. "But, this is outside our jurisdiction."

"What did Dad do now?" whispered Tidon to Mipha as they walked behind.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," whispered Mipha to the children as they followed.

"This is ridiculous!" said Link, muttering to himself. "Inappropriate actions?"

The family made their way to the castle, and when they crossed the entrance were shocked to see Zelda waiting for them there.

"You can leave the miscreant in my custody now, Ralton," said Zelda.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Ralton. He and the other guard bowed and left.

"Your Majesty, I mean Zelda, what's going on?" said Link.

"It should be a crime for you to bring your family to Castle Town and not visit me," said Zelda. "Quite a serious one, in my opinion. One of my guards noticed you and your family, and word reached me. Your two friends were in on the ruse."

"I'm sorry, Zelda," said Link. "We were just taking the family on an educational tour, and it was kind of last minute. I felt funny bothering you about it."

"So, you admit intent as well, Captain Link," said Zelda. "Well, the punishment should fit the crime, and that is that all of you are invited to dinner with me and can spend the night here at the castle. Now, I want hugs from everyone. And Sidon, Raypha and Tidon, I can't believe how much you've grown already!"

"Hi, Aunt Zelda," said Raypha as she hugged Zelda. The others exchanged hugs as well.

"By the way, I had the guards invite Rivan and Gaddison to join us, but they said they would have more fun together in Castle Town," said Zelda. "Now, since your trip is educational, perhaps I could give you a brief tour of part of the castle before we have dinner? Shall we go?"

Zelda led the way, and took them through the rooms on the first level, giving a little background to each.

"I have to say, the castle looks great, Zelda," said Link as he surveyed the rooms and remembered the terrible condition they were in. "You're making a lot of progress on such a massive job."

"I've been diverting most resources into rebuilding towns and villages first," said Zelda. "Once the castle became livable again, I felt the priority was our people. Oh, and restoring the Royal Lab was important as well. I know Purah and Robbie were very eager to resume their research."

"Of course," said Link. "That's very proper. And I ran into Purah and Robbie in the restaurant earlier."

While they walked down the hallway toward the next room, Mipha spoke with Zelda.

"Are you comfortable here now, Zelda?" said Mipha.

"I'm getting better," said Zelda. "Of course, this place holds a good many memories for me. As before in Kakariko Village, the key is keeping busy and looking toward the future."

Zelda then resumed her tour.

"We call this the observation room, for obvious reasons," said Zelda as she led them up the stairs to the viewing platform, which provided an excellent view of the castle entrance and Castle Town beyond.

"I remember coming here as a little girl to look out at Castle Town, wondering what all the people were doing there, imagining all the wonderful goods from all over Hyrule that must be in the shops there," said Zelda. "When I was older and could go there, it turned out to be less exciting than my young imagination. But this is a nice vantage point."

"There's the restaurant we ate at!" said Sidon, pointing to the location.

"Please don't remind me," said Tidon. "Yuck!"

"Tidon! If you don't mind your manners, you are going to sit out the rest of this tour!" said Mipha.

"I'm sorry," said Tidon.

"I apologize, Zelda," said Link. "The children were not very fond of cooked fish. It's an acquired taste for Zora's, I imagine."

"No apology needed," laughed Zelda. "Shall we go on?"

"We can skip the dining hall since we will be eating there later," said Zelda.

They walked to the eastern side of the castle.

"Unfortunately, much of the artwork was irreparably destroyed," said Zelda. "Now and then, we find something in the rubble that survived. But here is our library. The structure was rather badly damaged, but fortunately, almost all the books survived and just needed some cleaning and re-shelving."

"This is amazing!" said Raypha as she saw the enormous number of books. "It would take forever to read all these!"

"Yes, it certainly would!" said Zelda. "But there is a good deal of reference material here. There are books on the history of Hyrule, stories about past legends, books on science, including the various plants and animals that live here. And there is a section on mathematics and astronomy. There are also works of fiction and poetry here. It's the finest collection of books in the kingdom, built up over many years."

They walked along the lower floor.

"Behind that panel is my father's study," said Zelda. "I found his diary there, still intact, and reading it brought me some closure. He felt he couldn't show his love for me out of a sense of duty as king, and I understand that better now. I'm not sure I would have made the same choice with a daughter of mine. But all that is in the past."

"Where do these other metal panels lead, Aunt Zelda?" said Tidon.

"Oh, some lead underground to the dock," said Zelda. "Perhaps on another visit we can tour some of the more remote parts of the castle. I need to give your parents an incentive to return here with you."

"Oh, come on," laughed Link. "You know we love to visit. But point taken."

"You know, should you ever be inclined, the children are very welcome to study here when they're older," said Zelda. "I can arrange for tutors, and as you can see, we do have the finest library in Hyrule. I would love to have then here, as well as both of you whenever you wish."

"That's very generous, Zelda," said Mipha. "We will certainly consider it when they're old enough to be away from home for a while."

"I think we should head back to the dining room," said Zelda. "I imagine everyone is hungry by now."

They made their way back to the dining hall, and a buffet meal had already been set up.

"Once I learned you were here, I was going to have some fish dishes prepared," said Zelda. "But then I luckily remembered Zora's like to eat their fish raw. So, I arranged for dinner buffet style, and there is a selection of both cooked fish as well as raw fish on ice for anyone who prefers it."

"Hooray!" shouted Tidon, and Mipha gave him a look.

"Thank Hylia, you're not Gorons, or we would have to search for the best rocks," laughed Zelda. "Shall we help ourselves and sit down? It's very informal."

Everyone took a plate and helped themselves.

"I use this room for larger meetings as well," said Zelda. "They did a fine job restoring it. My father sometimes had large state dinners here with ministers and dignitaries from all over Hyrule in attendance. When I was old enough, I joined those meetings for the experience. When I was young, I had some birthday party's here with friends. Now this large room is mostly empty. But perhaps in time, it will be full again."

The rest of the dinner conversation centered on what the children were learning in their studies.

"It sounds like you're doing a fine job teaching them," said Zelda. "And Sidon, I notice you speak very well."

"My father arranged lessons for me," said Sidon. "Do you know my father very well, Aunt Zelda?"

"No, not very well, Sidon," said Zelda. "He and my father were good friends, though, and for a long time. My father always spoke highly of yours as a wise and gracious ruler. I hope I can do as well for Hyrule. I'm sure he is also a good father to you and your sister."

"He is," said Mipha.

"And I am sure Link is a good father, too," added Zelda. "It's wonderful to see all of you as such a happy family. You're what I want for all of Hyrule, the chance for people to be safe and able to live happy and productive lives."

The dinner conversation went on until the children showed signs of being tired.

"I think our younger ones need some rest," said Mipha.

"Oh, of course," said Zelda. "Sidon has the room right next to yours. Do you remember where it is? Or I can ask a guard to escort you."

"I remember," said Mipha. "Sidon, why don't you and I take the children back to our room and give Uncle Link a moment with Zelda."

They exchanged good night hugs, then Mipha, Sidon, Raypha, and Tidon left.

Link turned to Zelda then.

"How are you, really, Zelda?" said Link.

"It's just as I told you," said Zelda. "I'm doing well. Don't worry. I'm not prowling the halls at night or sleepwalking."

"You said you wanted everyone in Hyrule to have the chance for a happy life," said Link. "If I may be so bold, Zelda, that is what all of us want for you as well. I worry that you're lonely here. I apologize for asking, but is there no one in your life yet?"

"Oh, I see what you mean," said Zelda. "Well, it's a little difficult for me to go on dates. But there is someone in my life. It's still too early to tell, but we've grown close. I met him before the Calamity when his father served as one of the Royal Guards who protected my father. His father died along with mine. He's quite nice and handsome too. So, don't worry. I do have a life."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Link. "And forgive me for butting into what isn't my business."

"I know why you asked, and it's sweet of you," said Zelda touching him on the cheek. "I know you still care about me, Link. I can read it in your eyes, and I'm happy that you do. You will always be special to me as well. So, don't apologize. But don't worry either. I'm doing fine. Now, you had better run along to your family. I have meetings in the morning, but I'll pop out to say goodbye. And next time you visit Castle Town, you had better let me know, or I will have you arrested for disobeying a royal command!"

"I promise, Your Majesty," laughed Link.

They reached out and hugged each other good night, then Link made his way back to their room, while Zelda made her way back to hers. Zelda took a moment to update her diary, then got ready for bed.

"Where are the children?" said Link when he arrived at their room.

"Sleeping over with Uncle Sidon," said Mipha. "They're right next door. Is Zelda all right?"

"Yes, and it seems she met someone," said Link. "I'm glad."

"Come to bed," said Mipha. "Tomorrow is another long day."

The next morning they had a brief goodbye.

"Visit again soon," said Zelda. "I enjoyed seeing you."

"We will," said Mipha. "Thank you for spending so much time with us. We enjoyed it, too."

They made their way to the castle moat, and dove in, then swam to the western side of the castle until it flowed into the Regencia River.

"What was it like when you and Dad journeyed here on your mission?" said Raypha.

"The countryside looked the same, but you had to beware of enemies," said Mipha. "There were flying machines with energy ray weapons, and monsters lurking about here and there. You just had to keep your eyes open for danger."

As they swam, you could make out the newly rebuilt walls of the Royal Ancient Lab.

"Quite an improvement!" said Link. "Purah must be happy."

"Speaking of Purah, what did she want to speak to you about at the restaurant?" said Mipha.

"Oh, something still very much in the development stage," said Link.

"Go on," said Mipha.

"Purah feels she might be able to develop a Sheikah Slate rune that would reduce one's age, make one younger again."

"You weren't going to tell me about that?" said Mipha.

"I wanted to, but I wasn't sure I should," said Link. "I know how sensitive the subject is to you, and I didn't want to raise false hopes. But anyway, let's keep our fingers or fins crossed."

"Yes, and I'll add a prayer to Hylia," said Mipha.

They passed under the Carok Bridge, which had been rebuilt to stand sturdier.

"What's that glow in the distance, Dad," said Tidon, swimming back next to Link and Mipha.

"That light comes from atop Satori Mountain," said Link. "It's a beautiful location, and if you're lucky, you can see what some refer to as Satori or the Lord of the Mountain. It's said that Satori was once a sage, and now watches over the animals that dwell in the forest. Satori glows a bright blue that can be seen from a great distance. As I said before we began, I was hoping we would be able to visit Satori Mountain if time permits."

Tidon swam back to Sidon and Raypha and explained the light to them. They continued to follow the river past the stone overpass that connected Mount Gustafson to the West Hyrule Plains.

"Do you remember when we came here?" said Link to Mipha as they swam side-by-side.

"I remember everything about our trip together, sweetheart," said Mipha. "But I like this trip much better!"

"So do I," laughed Link. "So do I."

The river curved southward, then divided into the Tamio River to the west and the Regencia River to the east. They turned west following the Tamio River as far as the Jeddo Bridge, which stood high above. There was a flat area of land directly beneath the bridge.

"We should rest here," said Link. "We have a long climb ahead of us."

Link swam ashore, but the rest of the group remained in the water. When everyone indicated they were rested enough, Link spoke.

"Now, take your time," said Link. "Mom and I will be right alongside you to help, Raypha, and Tidon. Sidon, if you get uncomfortable climbing, just stop, and I'll come back for you. All right, everyone?"

Everyone agreed.

"I'll climb up first," said Rivan as he began. "Give me a moment."

"Now, for my sake, let's hope it doesn't rain," said Link to Mipha. "I know you Zoras can climb in the rain, but I sure can't."

Fortunately, there was no rain, and they finally made their way to the top alongside the Jeddo Bridge. A Winterwing Butterfly fluttered out of reach as they stood up and looked over the area.

"Wow! Look at all those ring-shaped rocks!" said Tidon.

"Yes, it was a shrine challenge," said Link. "You need to shoot an arrow through two rings."

"Can you show us how you did it, Dad?" said Tidon. "And when I'm older, will you teach me to shoot a bow?"

"Yes, I'll teach you," said Link. "I'll teach Raypha too. But maybe Sidon would like to try? You've had some basic archery training, Sidon. Since we're short on time and have a long walk ahead, let me give you a hint where to stand."

Link directed Sidon to the location where you could frame a shot, and after three tries, Sidon pierced both rings with an arrow.

"Well done!" said Mipha as Sidon beamed and flashed a big grin.

"That was great, Sidon," said Link. "Now, we had better start walking. It's going to take the rest of the day to reach the Tabantha Bridge Stable on foot."

"We'll be fine," said Mipha. "We all got in enough water time."

"It's my turn to take the lead," said Gaddison.

After giving her a head start, the rest of the group began the walk north past grassy hills and small clumps of trees. Then the road forked, and they turned west. The giant mushroom-shaped trees of the Serres Scablands loomed on their right. Pink and Blue-Winged Herons strutted alongside the way, then took to flight as they approached. The occasional fox could also be seen just off the road. Gaddison walked a few paces ahead, then Sidon walked between Raypha and Tidon, holding their hands. Then Mipha walked with Link, and Rivan followed behind.

"They look so cute, don't they?" said Link nodding toward the children.

"Yes," said Mipha. "And my brother loves playing the big uncle to them."

The road was empty, save only for one horseman who rode by going in the opposite direction. He nodded to them but continued on his way without slowing down.

Finally, the road curved to the north, and you could just barely make out Divine Beast Vah Medoh from behind one of the giant trees, and the horse-shaped roof of a stable. Seeing their destination close at hand, everyone picked up the pace a bit. Even so, it was sunset when they reached the stable.

The stable wasn't busy, and Link arranged for beds for everyone, Raypha, and Tidon doubling up, as did he and Mipha. Rivan and Gaddison said they would take turns sleeping.

Medoh was now clearly visible, and everyone stopped to look.

"What a huge bird!" said Tidon.

"This is the second Divine Beast you've seen," said Mipha. "Do you recall the names of the other two?"

The two children repeated their names, Rudania and Naboris, in unison.

"Good," said Mipha. "Now, I have some fish for each of you, then you need to sleep. We have another long day tomorrow."

"Do any of you need more water time first?" said Link. "There are usually some shallow pools of water in the gully's nearby."

"No, we should all be good until tomorrow," said Mipha.

The two children ate a fish each, then went to bed.

"And no talking or fooling around," said Link. "You do need to rest."

"Of course, Dad," said Tidon.

"It's pretty safe here, I would imagine," said Link to Rivan.

"I'm sure it is, Link," said Rivan.

"But we prefer to be very sure," said Gaddison.

"I hope we have some time for us to chat," said Link. "I was hoping we could reminisce a little."

"Perhaps later in the trip," said Rivan. "I think everyone is tired after that long walk. Get some sleep, Link. We'll be fine, and we can chat later, or when we get home."

Link joined Mipha, and the bed was so small you had to cuddle right against each other.

"These beds aren't made for two," said Link.

"It may not be as good as water," laughed Mipha. "But at least we're close together."

"Yes, and it tends to encourage what you call my amorous impulses," laughed Link.

"Which I'm afraid we both have to control, sweetheart, under the sleeping circumstances," said Mipha as she held him tighter.

They both soon fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Link awoke first, and Mipha was wrapped around him, her arms and legs both holding him. She looked so peacefully asleep that he didn't dare move. The stable was reasonably quiet, and the only sounds some birds and the occasional neigh from one of the horses as the stable hand fed them. Finally, Mipha opened her eyes and saw Link looking at her. She squeezed him tighter and smiled.

"This is very nice and cozy, isn't it?" said Mipha.

"It kind of makes me not want to get up," said Link.

Just then they heard some noise.

"I'm going to smack you, Tidon," said Raypha. "You keep hitting me in the head with your tail fin. You were doing it almost all night!"

"Sorry, it's not my fault, Ray," said Tidon. "I'm used to moving around at night in the water."

Sidon had been asleep, then awoke to the conversation.

"Looks like it's time to get up," laughed Link.

"Yes, indeed," laughed Mipha.

They went over to the children's bed.

"I'm sorry about the bed," said Link. "I know it's made for a Hylian. But it was just for one night, and you can sleep in the water tonight. And today it should be more fun. For one thing, we're going to ride horses. I'll take one of you with me, and Mom will take the other. Then we are going to visit one of the four Great Fairies, and you can spend some water time in Strock Lake. By the evening, we will reach Rito Stable, maybe even Rito Village."

(To be continued)


	16. School Trip - Part 2

**Chapter 16 - School Trip - Part 2**

_Summary: The second part of Mipha's and Link's family trip._

It was a sunny and cold morning at the Tabantha Bridge Stable where Mipha, Link, Raypha, and Tidon had slept while Rivan and Gaddison alternated between resting and guard duty. You could see Divine Beast Vah Medoh clearly in the distance perched on the slender rock and facing to its right toward Hyrule Castle.

After a quick breakfast, Link arranged for the rental of four horses.

"I want to ride with Dad," said Raypha.

"I want to ride with Dad," said Tidon.

"Thank you," laughed Mipha. "Don't all of you rush to ride with me!"

"Raypha asked me first, Tidon," said Link. "So, she can ride with me part of the way, and I'll take you the rest of the way. You know Mom knows her way around on horseback too. We rode together here when we took back control of Medoh."

So, Link helped Raypha onto his horse, Mipha helped Tidon onto hers, Rivan helped Sidon onto his.

"I'll take the lead," said Gaddison as she rode first.

"Now hold onto me tightly, but please watch your nails, sweetheart, or Mom will be working on me later," said Link as Raypha sat behind him.

"Don't worry, Dad," laughed Raypha. "I'll fold my hands around your waist."

They started off riding slowly.

"It feels funny," said Raypha. "It's like waves are pushing us up and down."

"It takes some getting used to, sweetheart," said Link. "You might even be a little sore the first time you ride because your body is not used to it. But we'll go slowly, so don't worry."

The first part of the journey took them west across the Great Tabantha Bridge, and they rode carefully across the structure. The cliffs of Piper Ridge were straight ahead, and the vast Tabantha canyon lay below them.

"If you're afraid of heights, sweetheart, don't look down," said Link. "But if not, it's a great view."

"Hylians have a funny way of saying things," laughed Raypha. "Do you mean afraid of depths? The canyon is below us, Dad. And I'm not afraid of depths."

"Well, I guess Zoras look at it differently, since you relate things to water," laughed Link. "We Hylians think of it as we're above the canyon. But that's what makes life interesting."

They moved slowly single file until they reached the other side of the bridge, and the grassy path opened up. They picked up the pace a bit then and headed toward the left, following the road as it curved north of the Rayne Highlands. The dormant remains of two Guardian Skywatchers, and a Guardian Stalker lay alongside the road.

"Those two airborne guardians were active when Dad and I last traveled this way," said Mipha to Tidon as he held onto her. "We had to time our ride to avoid their search patterns."

"I never realized how big these things are!" said Tidon as they rode past.

"Yes, they were big and relentless in pursuit if they spotted you," said Mipha. "And as I hope you recall from your lessons, they were built long ago to protect the hero. But they were corrupted by evil and used against us."

They continued riding through the canyon, Gaddison in front, then Mipha and Link in the middle, and Rivan with Sidon in the rear.

"Now, while I concentrate on steering the horse, Prince Sidon, I'm counting on you to keep an eye out for enemies, all right?" said Rivan.

Rivan knew they were safe, and Gaddison would alert them in the unlikely event they were not. But Rivan wanted Sidon to have some fun along the way, and looking out for enemies would occupy his attention and encourage him to study his surroundings.

"Of course! You can count on me!" said Sidon as he scanned the area very soldier like.

"Don't you feel funny riding another animal, Mom?" said Tidon.

"I did at first, sweetheart," said Mipha. "But I came to realize it was the only way to travel on land at a reasonable pace. And a good rider loves and cares for their horse, and the horse cares for its rider. They form a bond of sorts. I wouldn't want to own a horse, but I've gotten over my initial distaste for riding them."

"Someday, I would like to learn more about your travels with Dad," said Tidon.

"Your Dad kept a journal, and when you're older, perhaps you can read it. It's a long story, though, and took us almost everywhere in Hyrule together."

The road curved sharply to the northeast as they passed south of Nero Hill. Then Link signaled Gaddison, and they all stopped.

"If you're up for a little climbing, there is someone exceptional nearby," said Link. "We can climb up here."

They all dismounted, and Gaddison agreed to remain with the horses on the road while the rest of the party began the climb up the northwestern side of Piper RIdge. When they reached a plateau, you could make out the large fountain home of the Great Fairy Kaysa.

"Oh! Wow!" gasped Raypha. "It's beautiful!"

Tidon and Sidon had similar reactions.

"Before we make an offering in hopes the Great Fairy will appear, how about a little fun and education at the same time," said Link. "The first one to find a Mighty Thistle, Endura Carrot, and Silent Princess can donate the Rupees. Ready? Go!"

Sidon, Tidon, and Raypha all rushed about hunting for the items. The Mighty Thistles were easy to locate, but the Endura Carrot was behind a rock and the Silent Princess hidden behind the fountain itself. Sidon was the first one to find all three, and he grinned proudly.

"Well done, Sidon," said Mipha.

"All right, let us all stand here in front of the fountain, and Sidon, please throw these Rupees into the water," said Link.

Link handed Sidon the Rupees, and he tossed them into the water. Soon the water began bubbling, and then with a flourish and a splash, the Great Fairy Kaysa appeared and looked over the group. Her hue was purple, and she wore a large golden necklace rimmed with red jewels. The children jumped backed, involuntarily holding onto the nearest adult, but Kaysa tried to put them at ease.

"Don't be frightened, little ones. I won't hurt you!" said Kaysa. "Hello again, Mipha and Link, and welcome Rivan. I am very grateful for your donation. Sadly I still see few pilgrims here, but hopefully, that will change in time. What brings you and your lovely family here?"

"We are taking the children on an educational trip through parts of Hyrule," said Mipha. "We are journeying to Rito Village next."

"Wonderful! I am happy to see all of you traveling about our great land," said Kaysa. "There is indeed much beauty to see and many things to learn in Hyrule. And Raypha, Tidon, and Sidon, you are fortunate to have Mipha and Link as your family. I urge you to learn all you can from them. For no matter how much you learn, when you are older, you will wish you had learned more. Now, is there nothing I can do for you today?"

"Is Hyrule safe now, Great Fairy?" asked Mipha.

"It is safer than before, Princess Mipha," said Kaysa. "And the road you are traveling is safe. But sadly, evil still lurks in Hyrule. I wish I knew more. Is there nothing else?"

"No, Great Fairy," said Link. "You have already done so much. I wished to thank you once more, and for my family to meet you."

"Then I will say farewell, and hope in your travels you meet my three sisters," said Kaysa. "I know they would like that."

With another flourish, Kaysa disappeared back into the waters of her pool, and then all was silent once again.

"Wow!" said Tidon. "That is amazing. And she has three sisters just like her?"

"Yes, alike yet different," said Link. "And in different parts of Hyrule. Perhaps if we venture to Kakariko Village, you can meet another. But now we should press on before it gets too late."

They made their way back down the side of the cliff to their horses.

"Now, Tidon, you can ride with me," said Link.

"And you're stuck with me, Raypha," laughed Mipha.

"And Prince Sidon, perhaps you would ride with Gaddison now as it's my turn to scout the road ahead," said Rivan.

After sorting out who was riding with whom, they continued along the road as it turned from grassy to rocky. Large windmill structures could be seen turning slowly in the breeze to their right.

When they finally reached the narrow Kolami Bridge, everyone dismounted, and they walked their horses across single file. Upon reaching the other side of the bridge, Link conferred with Gaddison and Rivan.

"There used to be some Lizalfos hiding in the canyon ahead," said Link. "If we keep to a steady pace, we can put them behind us. Just be wary."

"We will," said Gaddison. "But let Rivan and I scout ahead. I would feel better if we eliminated any Lizalfos that remain. We will signal to you if it's safe."

"There might be Lizalfos here, Dad?" said Tidon as he stood next to Link and their horse.

"I don't think so anymore," said Link. "But there were three here at one time."

"The children could use some water time soon," said Mipha as she gently stroked a tired-looking Raypha on the head. "Let's head straight for Lake Totori when we reach the stable."

"Yes, fine," said Link. "Is that okay? Or Strock Lake is right below."

"Let's wait, we're almost there," said Mipha.

Rivan and Gaddison returned and said the coast was clear. So, they mounted up again and made their way through the rocky cavern that curved from north to west. Then the path opened up again, and it was an easy gallop down a long grassy slope to Rito Stable.

"All of you head to the lake," said Link when they arrived and dismounted. "I'll return the horses. But it's a steep climb down to the water, so be careful."

"We're big enough to dive in now, Dad," said Tidon.

"Let me go first," said Rivan.

Rivan dove into the water below and checked the area, then waved that it was okay.

"Yay!" shouted Tidon and Raypha as they dove into the lake, and MIpha and Gaddison followed. Link could see them splashing and playing, then went to board the horses.

"Were the horses satisfactory, Sir? No problems?" said the stable manager.

"Fine, no problems at all," said Link.

Link then para-glided down to the lake to join the rest of the family. It was late afternoon by now, almost evening, and an Islander Hawk circled above looking for a meal.

"The water's great, Dad!" shouted Tidon as he dove underwater. Raypha, Sidon, Tidon, and Gaddison were playing tag while Rivan kept a lookout, and Mipha waited for Link.

"Brrr," said Link as he swam over to Mipha, and she rubbed his shoulders with her palms.

"Maybe you should go back to the stable, sweetheart?" said Mipha. "You're not used to water this cold."

"I think I'll be okay, and just need to get used to it," said Link. "But I wouldn't mind if you warmed me up."

She leaned forward, and they kissed several times, but Link was still shivering.

"Seriously, I don't want you to get sick, sweetheart," said Mipha. "Why don't you and Rivan go back to the stable and you can have a hot meal. We'll catch dinner here. And when you're tired, get some sleep at the stable, and Rivan can return here to rest. Gaddison can stay here in the meantime, and we'll be fine. The children need the water time anyway, and they're having fun."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" said Link.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Mipha. "Now go! You and Rivan can reminisce. In which case, it's just as well I'm not there to listen to some of your misdeeds."

Link kissed Mipha goodnight, then gave goodnight hugs to Raypha, TIdon, and Sidon. Finally, Link and Rivan climbed back up to Rito Stable.

"Can I get you anything, Rivan?" asked Link as they sat by the fire, and Link began to cook his meal.

"No, I already grabbed a fish from the lake," said Rivan. "Your two little ones are certainly getting big, Link. It seems not all that long ago we learned they first hatched. But they're both adorable. You have a beautiful family."

"I know, and I'm just thrilled," said Link. "I've never been happier, Rivan. But what about you? Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Oh, I'm seeing someone, but we're both still too young to get very serious yet," said Rivan. "I guess you realize Mipha was a little on the young side to marry. Not too young, just younger than average."

"Yes, that's come up on occasion, like with her friend Alicia. But it leads to a sensitive topic, so we don't talk about it," said Link.

"No, I can see that," said Rivan.

They sat beside the fire as Link finished his meal. Finally, Rivan spoke up again.

"Sitting here by the fire reminds me of that picnic the four of us had by Ralis Pond," said Rivan. "It was you, me, Bazz and Gaddison, and we called it one of our strategy sessions, a secret meeting to plan the Brigade's next missions. You were a bit older then what you Hylians call an adolescent. We joked about how your voice had changed. Anyway, you managed to burn your hand. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember burning my hand," said Link. "You guys never cook your food, and I didn't think to bring anything to prepare mine. So, I put my fish on a stick. After cooking it, as I lifted it from the fire, the fish started to slip off the stick. Like an idiot, I grabbed for it with my hand, and my hand went into the fire. It hurt like crazy, but it wasn't a nasty burn."

"Do you remember you didn't want to tell Mipha about it? We kind of figured you were sweet on her then."

"Why? What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Well, when you were younger, you never minded if Mipha healed you," said Rivan. "But when you burned your hand that time it was like you were too embarrassed to admit it and didn't want her to know. We kept telling you to ask her for help, but you wouldn't do it."

"But she did heal me later. I remember that clearly," said Link.

"Yeah, because Gaddison told her about it," said Rivan. "I remember after you left the three of us discussed it, and we thought Mipha should heal you. But Bazz and I didn't want to be the ones to tell her. We figured she would blame us, like she always did, and take her temper out on us. She was really protective of you, Link! Anyway, Gaddison called us both spineless jellyfish, and she ended up telling Mipha about it."

"Oh, so that's what happened," said Link, thinking back. "Yeah, I remember I did want Mipha to think of me as more grown-up back then, not still a little boy always getting hurt. I hope Mipha didn't get upset at Gaddison."

"No, on the contrary, Gaddison said Mipha thanked her for telling her," laughed Rivan. "And then they had a conversation about how silly boys were. So, Gaddison being the one to tell her probably worked best. Anyway, all of us in the Brigade were happy things worked out for you two. It was kind of obvious, though, Link."

"Thanks for telling me," said Link. "I'm going to take a peek down at the lake, then get some rest."

Link and Rivan walked to the edge, and Link could see the children asleep in the water while Mipha was speaking with Gaddison.

"If you're going to bed, I'll join them in the lake," said Rivan. "Good night!"

"Good night," said Link. "I learn something new every time I talk with you guys."

Rivan dove into the lake and swam over to Mipha and Gaddison. Mipha looked up and waved as Link waved back. Then they blew each other a kiss, and Link returned to the stable and rented a bed for the night.

As he lay in bed, he thought about what Rivan had spoken about. He did remember the picnic and burning his hand, and how he felt stupid going to Mipha again like a little boy. But she had run into him later and healed his hand, though she never said Gaddison had told her. He turned over and fell asleep.

The next morning Link made breakfast, and the family soon rejoined him at the stable.

"All ready for Rito Village?" said Link.

"It might be wise to wear some warmer clothes now," said Mipha. "The air is colder than the water."

Everyone donned warm clothing, and then they walked across the bridges that spanned the gaps between the tall stone structures that led to the village entrance. When they arrived, the Rito guards welcomed them. Link and the family then made their way to the top of the structure as the children gazed at the stores and shops.

"The Elder is at the top," said Link as they continued climbing stairs.

When they finally reached the Elder's residence, Medli was not busy and beckoned them in at once.

"Mipha and Link, so, this is your family," said Medli. "You are all very welcome here. You know, children, it is no exaggeration to say Mipha and Link saved us all. I hope you realize how special they both are."

"How are you getting on, Medli?" said Link. "The village looks as good as ever."

"Yes, we're managing," said Medli. "Zelda has asked us to do all we can to keep the roads safe, so we send out patrols. We're finding less and less to deal with, though we keep a special eye on suspicious travelers by themself who tend to wait at certain locations. Some have turned out to be Yiga Clan spies. So, keep your distance from any such people. But your journey back and forth from here should be safe, and I'll send a couple of scouts to check on you if you plan to travel further, and give your Zora guards a rest. It's the least we can do for all you did for us."

"That would be very helpful," said Link.

"But perhaps I can offer the children a treat if you feel they are old enough," said Medli. "How about a quick view of the area from the sky? You won't fall, I promise you."

"Oh! I'd love that!" said Tidon and Sidon in unison.

"Me too!" said Raypha.

"Is it okay?" said Medli looking at Mipha and Link.

"We trust your people," said Mipha.

Medli summoned three guards and asked them to scout the area for monsters and bring some Zora helpers along. They nodded with a wink, then helped the children onto their backs and explained how to hold on.

"We won't go too high, and we will stay over water," said one of the guards.

Then with a jump and a flap of their wings, they took off, and Link watched as they rode the children around Lake Totori.

"Thank you for making this fun for them," said Link.

"Of course," said Medli.

The three Rito circled three times around the lake carrying Sidon, Raypha, and TIdon, then slowly descended and landed, letting them hop off.

"No monsters to report," said one of the guards.

"Wow! That was neat!" exclaimed Tidon.

"We got up close to Divine Beast Vah Medoh!" said Raypha. "It's huge!"

"What do all of you say?" said Mipha.

The children thanked the guards, who smiled, nodded to Medli, then left.

"Well, we won't take up any more of your valuable time, Chief Medli," said Mipha. "We wanted to show our children some of Hyrule, and appreciate your gracious hospitality. I'm happy to see you and your people are doing well."

"Yes, thank you, and as I said, you and your family are always welcome here," said Medli. "Until next time, then."

They made their way back toward the stable.

"How did you like flying?" Link asked.

"It was cool! Then I asked the guard who flew me if he liked going in the water, and he said they don't like to get their feathers wet or they can't fly," said Tidon. "So, I guess it's a trade-off."

"Yeah, I'd love to be able to fly," said Raypha. "But not if I had to give up swimming."

"I think we have time to get in some shield surfing before nighttime," said Link. "We just need to ride over to those hills by Rospro Pass."

When they reached the stable, Link retrieved the horses and was able to borrow two old shields. Then they rode across the snowy field, left their horses, and made their way to the top of one of the smaller hills. Gaddison and Rivan remained below with the horses.

"It's a lot like gliding on water," said Mipha when they reached the top. "Just keep your balance. I'll go first."

Mipha hopped on a shield and made her way down the hill without incident.

"It doesn't look too bad. I think I can do it," said Sidon.

"If you fall, just get up and keep going," said Link. "The snow is soft."

Sidon hopped on a shield, and he was a bit shaky at first but made his way down. Then he applauded himself.

Raypha went next and did about as well as Sidon.

Then TIdon went, and he tried to be a bit aggressive, resulting in a small fall. But he laughed, got up and resumed the run.

Finally, Link went last and managed to do fine.

"We have time for one more run," said Link as he glanced up at the sun.

This second time everyone did better, laughing as they glided down the hill.

"Looks like you all had fun," said Gaddison.

They rode back to the stable together, then dismounted.

"It's getting late," said Mipha. "Time to grab dinner and get some rest in the lake. Tomorrow we start heading home. Did you all have fun?"

"We had the most fun!" said Sidon. "The view from the ride on the Rito guard was incredible!"

"It's been a really fun trip," said Tidon. "It's much better than lessons at home!"

"Yes, I loved it," said Raypha. "I hope we can make more trips like this. I know you told us about Hyrule, but seeing it was so much better."

"We will try a slightly different route home, so you'll get to see a bit more of Hyrule," said Mipha. "Now, good night hugs for your poor Dad, who has to sleep alone at the stable."

They each hugged Link goodnight. Then Mipha and Link embraced and kissed.

"We can go on ahead with the children," said Gaddison.

Rivan and Gaddison accompanied the children to the edge, and then they all dove into the lake. After the splashes, they could hear Sidon shouting.

"The last one to catch a fish is a smelly frog!" yelled Sidon.

"You okay?" said Mipha as she held Link in her arms.

"I miss not being with you," said Link. "But I think it's been wonderful for the children."

"I miss that too, sweetheart. But we'll be home in a couple of days," said Mipha. "I can hardly wait!"

They kissed again.

"I'll be fine," said Link. "Go look after the children, and I'll see you in the morning."

They kissed once more, then Mipha joined the rest of the family at the lake as Link made his way back to the stable for another night.

The sun was setting now, and the sky was clear, stars just beginning to appear. Link took a short stroll around the stable grounds. He remembered the stacks of wood here and those annoying Octoroks that used to spit rocks at him from the nearby woods. Then he looked up at Medoh, sitting proudly above Rito Village and thought of Revali, Daruk, and Urbosa. He missed them, and he would never forget them. He loved each of them in his own way. Yes, even Revali, whose bluster concealed the heart of a hero. And he loved Hyrule, every part of it. Sharing it now with his family was a blessing, and he said a short prayer to Hylia for Zelda, his family, and the spirits of the departed Champions.

An older traveler was sitting by the fire, preparing to cook his meal, and he nodded at Link.

"Fine evening, isn't it? My name is Pallin."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Link. Yes, it is a beautiful evening, and a beautiful location," said Link.

"I do business with the Rito, sell their warm clothing in my shop," said Pallin. "My father opened the shop quite a while ago and left it to me. It's wonderful to see Hyrule safe again, to be able to travel safely. We can live our lives without fear now, have a family, raise our children. We all owe Her Majesty and the brave heroes who helped her so very much, don't you agree?"

"I do agree," said Link. "And I'm sure it would warm their hearts to hear you say that. Good night, Pallin."

"Good night, er, what was the name again? Sorry, I'm getting old," said Pallin.

"Link," said Link. "But it's not important. Good night."


End file.
